


Tormenta de Noche

by YouCanCallMeMell



Series: Saga Nocturna [1]
Category: YouCanCallMeMell
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanCallMeMell/pseuds/YouCanCallMeMell
Summary: (No se hacer sinopsis, les cuento más o menos)¿Alguna vez tuvieron la sensación de que algo que habían soñado en el pasado, está pasando en el presente?Bueno, Delfina prácticamente vive con esa sensación.Los Soñadores son personas que tienen el don de ver el futuro a través de sueños y visiones. Hay pocos en el mundo, Delfina tiene la mala (o... ¿buena?) suerte de ser algo que llaman "cuarta Luna".Aparentemente, su destino como la última Soñadora es hacer todo lo que está en su poder para traer abajo a la Alianza Saldina, y al líder con la mente más retorcida que jamás existió: Santos Borbon.Pero les puedo asegurar que está en buenas manos, su compañía siempre cuidará su espalda y está para ella a lo largo de todo este nuevo camino.¿La acompañarán ustedes también?(PERDÓN HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE)
Series: Saga Nocturna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099283





	1. Prólogo. LA SOMBRA DETRÁS DE TU ESPALDA

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi intento de escribir un libro. Espero que les guste.  
> Si me conocen fuera de la pantalla: DIGANME QUÉ LES PARECE AAAAAAH QUIERO SABER TODO, LOS ESCUCHO MUCHACHOTES.  
> Si no me conocen fuera de la pantalla: No se cómo llegaste acá pero gracias. Las actualizaciones son lentas pero quedate conmigo, tengo grandes planes ;)

_Martes, 28 de agosto, 2018_

Una noche más.

Una noche más en la que fue despertada por el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, por el frío sudor recorriéndole la frente, el cuello, el pecho, todo el cuerpo debajo de su piyama celeste cielo.

Una noche más en la que despertaba con miedo, desorientada, sin verdadera noción de lo que había ocurrido.

¿Y el ruido? Hubo un ruido, fuerte, seco. ¿Fue real, lo soñó? ¿Alguien había entrado al departamento, su hermano se había levantado o alguien había destrozado su sueño desde dentro, de un solo golpe?

Decidida a investigar, quitó las sábanas que la cubrían y salió de su habitación.

●⃝●◦·

—Repacemos cuartadas. —Yaron acomodó los papeles que tenía en frete y pasó su mirada por sus hermanos—. Octavian, se supone que estás en una junta médica de urgencia, dejaste a los gemelos con Santino y Santiago.

—Correcto.

—Manuel —miró al otro lado de la mesa—, tuviste que viajar, papá te pidió que le pintes un cuadro a mamá y debes llevárselo.

—Y Acis está trabajando, así que Emma se queda con Santino y los demás.

—Excelente. —Giró su cabeza una vez más, hacia el sofá—. Zack, acompañaste a Manuel hasta Nueva Jersey, se supone que mamá se llevó tus apuntes por accidente y los necesitas para las clases.

Luego del asentimiento del menor de los Castle en la sala, la reunión comenzó.

—Muy bien, esto es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

Los papeles comenzaron a recorrer el departamento, de mano en mano.

●⃝●◦·

Primero fue al baño compartido. En puntas de pie, entró al cuarto de su hermano, solo para ver a Nick dormir plácidamente, con la tenue luz violeta sobre su cuerpo. Recorrió sigilosamente el pasillo, revisó la sala de estar y se paseó por la cocina.

Lentamente, aún dudosa, se convenció a si misma de que era un sueño, y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja.

¿Desde cuándo eran tan reales los sueños?

●⃝●◦·

Octavian se puso de pie.

—Santos ha estado enviando pistas. A cada uno de nosotros nos llegó un sobre que contenía un papel con un mensaje, y una foto que sugería que hemos sido vigilados por un tiempo indeterminado. Mamá y papá también recibieron uno hoy, así que por eso estamos aquí.

—Papá envió un fax. —Yaron pasó más cosas a sus hermanos—. Mamá no quiso que veamos el suyo, pero nos dio un resumen.

—¿Por qué mamá no querría que veamos el sobre? —Triber levantó la cabeza, con un gesto de preocupación.

—Nos preguntamos lo mismo, supusimos que tal vez la foto sería algo privado, así que le pedimos a papá que envíe solo el mensaje, pero dijo que tampoco él lo había visto. —Yaron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Por lo tanto, llamamos a mamá.

—Jamás en mi vida la había escuchado tan… —Octavian buscó la palabra correcta— afectada. No nos dejó ver el mensaje, pero lo resumió. Tenemos una grabación para mostrarles.

—Cuando conectamos todos los mensajes de la forma correcta, tenemos un adelanto de sus planes.

●⃝●◦·

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que estaba sobre analizando el asunto, pero la otra no paraba de hacer preguntas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era posible que el golpe se haya producido en su sueño? ¿Realmente podía sentirse tan real, podría ser tan fuerte como para que despierte?

No todas las preguntas tenían respuestas, ya debería haber aprendido eso.

●⃝●◦·

Yaron y Octavian habían ubicado cada mensaje en la forma correcta, de modo que, sobre la mesa, se develaba el misterio que los había tenido presos durante un mes.

 **Héctor:** Nadie es tan bueno como para esconderse de mí.

 **Octavian:** Cualquier plan bien pensado podrá ser ejecutado correctamente.

 **Manuel:** Me gusta creer que puedo atrapar a quien yo quiera.

 **Zachariah:** Apuesto a que te gusta salvar a la gente.

 **Triber:** A veces, la verdad duele.

 **Yaron:** Gracias por limpiar mis desastres y ayudarme cuando lo necesito. XOXO.

—¿Cómo saben que este es el orden? —Triber se recostó contra la mesa.

—Mamá acomodó el mensaje. Dice que su nota es la clave. —Octavian reprodujo la grabación de su madre.

_“Hola… chicos. Lamento no poder enviarles la nota, pero sé que son buenos, y… y confío en que no la necesitan. Me tocó la parte más clara, a decir verdad. Es un tanto más larga que las suyas, pero un fragmento dice lo siguiente: ‘No te molestes en correr hacia tus hijos cuando leas esto, pues llevo meses tras el mismo objetivo. Me corrijo, diría que llevo 16 años tras el mismo objetivo.’”_

Lucy comenzó a llorar, no era evidente, pero al prestar atención era innegable.

_“Luego… luego, en el reverso, hay otra parte. Habla… habla de mezclar sangre chicos. Mezclar sangre. “_

Se escuchó un pequeño sollozo.

●⃝●◦·

Colocó el vaso en el lavaplatos, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas. Contó los días, las semanas, repasó los eventos.

Un mes.

Un mes completo, quizás un par de semanas más. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero había detalles que parecían no cambiar.

Cabello negro, piel pálida. Ojos verdes, sonrisas discretas. Mirada fija.

Decidió mejor volver a la cama.

●⃝●◦·

_“Mezclar la sangre artificial con sangre pura de Soñadores. De una Luna. De la cuarta Luna. ¿Saben lo que significa eso?”_

Los hermanos se miraron entre si en otra pequeña pausa. Lucy retomó su monólogo con la voz aun más cortada que antes.

_“La tiene. Si no la tiene, la va a atrapar. Estamos literalmente en la nada, dependemos de que la deje ir. Sangre indica experimentos. Si no la atrapa para experimentar con ella, irá por métodos más naturales, como… como un hijo.”_

Dejó de contenerse, lloraba entre las palabras.

_“Por favor, por favor… ayuden a esa chica. Yo sé que pueden. Son fuertes, inteligentes y muy capaces. Aunque eso no indica que puedan solos._

_Por una vez, chicos… por una sola vez, pidan ayuda. Piensen en esa pobre chica, seguramente tenga solo dieciséis años; Santino tiene su edad, por favor… por favor, hablen con Ear, él más que nadie sabe sobre Santos y la tercera Luna. Salven a esa muchacha, por favor se los pido. Y tengan mucho cuidado, los amo.”_

El mensaje terminó.

_Miércoles, 29 de agosto, 2018_

—Delfina, ¡apresúrate! O sométete a una muerte a manos de Jake.

Delfina giró su cabeza hacia Diana, su mejor amiga, para verla correr hasta la salida del edificio, con un café en su mano derecha, una chaqueta en la izquierda y medio bagel en la boca.

Volvió su cabeza al punto en el cuál había estado concentrándose antes, pero él ya se había ido, ahora la acera del frente estaba vacía.

●⃝●◦·

—Estoy preocupado.

—Yo también.

Ear tomó asiento frente al joven, quien apretó fuertemente la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.

—Esta fue la cuarta de hoy. —Levantó sus ojos hacia el anciano, quien vio en ellos las lágrimas que el joven no había logrado contener.

—Eso es mucho para ti.

—Es demasiado para mí, Ear, ya no sé qué hacer. —Pasó sus manos por su pelo, comenzando a tirar levemente de él—. Tengo miedo de dormir, tengo miedo de desmayarme, no hay centímetro de mi cuerpo que no duela y mi cordura está cediendo levemente.

—No digas eso. —A pesar de la situación, Ear dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo único que me mantiene un poco más calmado es estar con ella.

—Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. —Colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo del joven, esperando que reduzca la fuerza de sus dedos.

—Necesito ver que está bien.

—Yo también tengo miedo, ya estoy viejo para pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

●⃝●◦·

—Buenos días chicas, una semana más de libertad antes de que seamos oficialmente juniors. —Santino levantó sus gafas de sol y sonrió a sus dos mejores amigas, paradas con delantales detrás de la barra.

—No sé si quiero que me lo recuerdes. —Diana volteó para comenzar a preparar su pedido habitual.

—Yo estaba segura de no querer recordarlo, pero supongo que gracias. —Delfina le otorgó media sonrisa.

—¿Y Jake? Creí que estaría aquí, disfrutando de los últimos días de paz de la cafetería.

—Estuvo aquí hasta hace media hora, cuando decidió que las diez macetas que tiene por todo el lugar no son suficientes, así que fue a conseguir dos helechos para la entrada.

—¿Y Kyle?

—Día libre, hoy solo nos tienes a nosotras.

—Frapuccino de frutos del bosque y té verde, para mi Castle favorito.

Santino tomó el vaso que Diana había deslizado a través de la barra de madera, dejando el dinero sobre ella; volvió a colocarse los lentes.

—Esta mañana hablé con Ben, dijo que está planeando una fiesta. Quiere que pasen por el sótano cuando terminen su turno, para que les dé más detalles. —Acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. Debo irme, Zack me está esperando afuera, prometí acompañarlo a hacer las compras. Adiós, chicas.

Diana despidió a Santino, pero Delfina estaba demasiado ocupada viendo al chico que cruzaba la calle, analizando su sonrisa en busca de respuestas.

●⃝●◦·

—No quiero confiar en mis visiones.

Ear se sirvió un poco de té.

—No tienes por qué desconfiar de ellas.

—¿Y si cometí un error?

—Estoy seguro de que no te equivocaste.

—¿Por qué se te hace tan fácil creerme?

—Te detuviste en mitad de la calle, me miraste directo a los ojos y, con la cara más blanca que he visto desde que tenías 13 años, me dijiste “Esa es la cuarta Luna, yo la vi en mis sueños”. —Ear sonrió y bebió un poco de la infusión—. No puedo discutir con eso.

—¿No te parece raro que, si jamás tengo visiones, de la nada comience a tener más de una por día?

—Axel —miró seriamente al chico y tomó asiento a su lado, colocando un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla—, pasé diez años de mi vida peleando con adultos estúpidos que no quisieron escuchar a la mejor Soñadora, solo porque era joven y diferente de las demás. No importa lo que me digas, sea lo que sea, si apreció en tus sueños o visiones te creeré sin dudarlo.

—¿Y si me equivoqué al preparar la poción?

—Si las pociones dejaron de funcionar, lo más probable es que no hayas hecho nada mal. Tú eres lo que menos me preocupa, me aterra la idea de que tu don te esté pidiendo desesperadamente a gritos que encuentres a la cuarta Luna.

Axel levantó su mirada.

—Debemos llamar a los Castle.

●⃝●◦·

Kevin y Ben habían improvisado una conexión de prueba al pie de la pared del fondo, de modo que fue lo primero que vieron Diana y Delfina al entrar. Ambos chicos estaban encorvados sobre al menos cinco cables enredados, intentando descifrar cuál era cuál.

—Si intentan sobrecalentar los circuitos, les puedo decir con casi total seguridad que están muy cerca de lograrlo.

—Diana, acabas de herir mis sentimientos. —Ben giró su cabeza para verla con ojos enormes.

—Diana, gracias por darme la razón. —Kevin se dejó caer al piso, sentándose a respirar por fin.

—Dudan demasiado de que sé lo que hago. —Ben imitó la acción de su amigo, quitando el gorro de lana de su cabeza.

—No dudo de que sepas organizar una fiesta, y por lo que nos dijeron, estamos aquí por eso. —Delfina se acercó para sentarse al lado de sus amigos.

El brillo volvió a los ojos de Ben, y su cara se iluminó como árbol de navidad.

—Kevin y yo estamos organizando una fiesta de bienvenida, queremos explotar nuestros poderes de último año desde el principio. Solo quería que sepan que, por supuesto, están invitadas, pero casi no vendrá gente de su año.

—Pueden invitar a quienes quieran. —Kevin miró a Delfina y le guiñó un ojo—. Eso incluye a Kyle.

—Pero nada de hacer planes elaborados o desaparecer. Quizás toquemos algo así que las necesito listas y dispuestas.

—Si, señor. —Diana le hizo un saludo militar.

—Entonces, asumo que Nash y Bruno también vendrán. —Delfina tocó levemente la pierna de Kevin mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ben ante la mención del último.

—Si, Delfina, ambos vendrán a la fiesta. Ahora, nos ayudan con las conexiones o se van antes de morir.

—Aprecio mi vida y no sé de conexiones, así que esa es nuestra señal, lo siento. —Diana se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Delfina para llevarla con ella.

—Ben, mantente en contacto y avisa si necesitas algo, nos vemos luego.

A penas llegaron a la acera, Delfina apretó el brazo de Diana y se detuvo, con la mirada fija en la esquina de la calle.

—Es él.

_Jueves, 30 de agosto, 2018_

—Gracias a todos por venir, lamento haberlos llamado tan de repente, pero esto no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

Ear pasó su vista por los cinco hermanos sentados alrededor de la mesa, además de Axel a su derecha.

—De hecho, Ear —Yaron habló en nombre de los demás—, también queríamos reunirnos. Tenemos algunas cosas que contarte.

—En ese caso, adelante muchachos, pueden comenzar ustedes.

—Está bien.

●⃝●◦·

—¡Llegó Diana! —Nick giró sobre sus talones luego de haber abierto la puerta, llamando a su hermana.

—Ya estoy lista. —Delfina salió rápidamente de su habitación, aún colocando cosas dentro de su mochila.

—¿Saldrán? —Nick se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

—Iremos de compras, Ben hará una fiesta el viernes.

—¿Y Zack y yo podemos ir? —Hizo un pequeño puchero y miró a su hermanita con ojos de cachorro.

—Supongo que sí, ¿quieres que te compre algo? —Nick ya estaba buscando el número de su mejor amigo cuando gritó que no necesitaba nada. A penas cerraron la puerta del departamento lo escucharon al teléfono—: ¡Zacky, apuesto a que te encantará saber esto!

●⃝●◦·

Yaron había colocado todas las notas, una al lado de la otra, frente a Ear y Axel. Solo que estaban colocadas en el mismo orden en el cual llegaron.

—Fui el primero en recibir una. Creí que era una broma de mal gusto, o que tal vez Santos quería algo conmigo. Comencé a ser un poco más precavido con mis acciones, pero no le di tanta importancia.

—Pero luego, llegó la mía. —Ear levantó la vista hacia Octavian—. Le conté a Yaron sobre ella, las pusimos juntas, pero no tenían mucho sentido.

—Seguí yo —Manuel juntó las manos sobre su pecho—, llamé automáticamente a Yaron, tenía miedo que algo le ocurra a Emma o Acis.

—Cuando llegó la mía, era evidente que seguía el orden de nacimiento. —Triber llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Aun así, no entendíamos en qué orden debían ser leídas, ni cómo se conectaban, o siquiera si lo hacían.

—Tampoco logré hacer una diferencia. —Zack jugueteó con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

—No fue hasta que mamá y papá llamaron que lo entendimos. —Yaron acomodó el mensaje de la forma correcta, y Ear se tomó un tiempo para leerlo con atención.

—Sigo sin entender. —Levantó la vista y se quitó sus lentes de lectura.

—Esto te aclarará las ideas. —Yaron reprodujo la grabación.

●⃝●◦·

Luego de las compras, Diana y Delfina habían decidido pasar por el patio de comidas del centro comercial, para disfrutar del último helado de ese verano. Aún ubicadas en su pequeña mesa, Delfina llamó la atención de su amiga.

—No quiero que voltees, pero si volteas verás al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_.

—Bromeas. —Diana se puso seria ante el apodo.

—Voltéate con cuidado, frente a las escaleras. —Delfina sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Diana confirmaba lo que le había dicho.

—Realmente debes hacer algo, como, no lo sé, decirle a tu hermano que un chico de ojos verdes te está siguiendo. —Diana la apuntó—. Deja de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Jamás lo vi siguiéndome, Diana.

—Pero aun así siempre está en los mismos lugares que tú.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo. —Delfina sonrió, tomó sus bolsas y se levantó.

●⃝●◦·

La expresión de Ear se transformó, lágrimas amenazaban peligrosamente con salir en cualquier momento. Era imposible ocultar su preocupación, pero ninguno de los muchachos dijo nada.

—Axel —la voz le tembló un poco—, por favor, explícales.

Axel se puso de pie, a pesar de que no sea una reunión formal.

—Yo… creo que sé quién es la cuarta Luna.

●⃝●◦·

—Acosador a las nueve. —Diana sonrió.

—¿Apuestas a que lo volvemos a ver antes de entrar al edificio? —Delfina siguió caminando, con una amplia sonrisa. Ni si quiera se molestó en voltear.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —Yaron levantó la voz.

—Saben que no tengo visiones —Axel no tembló al hablar—, tomo pociones regularmente para evitarlas. Aun así, hace no mucho tiempo dejaron de tener el efecto ideal. Comencé a tener un par de visiones, pero por supuesto que no recordaba nada. —Las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus preocupados ojos eran evidentes, ahora más que nunca—. Los primeros cuatro días los pasé en cama, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Los episodios comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, ahora tengo entre dos y cinco visiones por día.

Bajó la mirada al escuchar los suspiros de sorpresa de los hermanos.

—Axel, eso es imposible para ti. —La incredulidad se reflejaba, en todo su esplendor, en los ojos y voz de Zack.

—Pero está pasando —giró para verlo—, prácticamente no siento mi cuerpo, gracias al dolor. —Volvió su atención a Yaron—. Los sueños también aumentaron.

Su voz flaqueó levemente, y Ear siguió con la historia.

—Un día estábamos caminando por la ciudad, haciendo la despensa, cuando Axel se detuvo de la nada y miró a una chica, me dijo que era la cuarta Luna. Si hubiesen visto su expresión, no dudarían en creerle.

—Tampoco lo recuerdo claramente, pero les puedo asegurar que estuvo en mis sueños.

—Tenía miedo de que Santos tenga algo que ver. —Ear tomó la nota dirigida hacia Héctor, pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos blancos—. Las repentinas visiones y la aparición de la Luna no podían ser coincidencia. Parece que tenía razón.

●⃝●◦·

Antes de abrir la puerta, increíblemente, lo volvieron a ver.

—Delfina, ¿me juras que no es una broma? —Diana ya no se reía.

—Diana, te juro que no lo había dicho en serio. —Ella también había dejado de reírse, solo por el momento de sorpresa.

—Bueno, comienza a asimilar la idea de que tienes un acosador. —Diana apartó la vista del chico para verla a los ojos—. Eso, o predices el futuro.

Delfina soltó sus bolsas para frotarse las sienes.

—Déjame conectarme. —Cerró los ojos e intentó ocultar su sonrisa—. Mi sexto sentido dice que lo veremos mañana en la fiesta.

—Juro que si está ahí te compraré una bola de cristal. —Diana ingresó al edificio.

—Y una pistola eléctrica, por favor. —Delfina la siguió con una sonrisa.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Cómo la encontramos? —Yaron ató su cabello rápidamente en una coleta baja.

—Yo… la seguí. —Axel apretó los labios, esperando que le griten, pero nada pasó—. Trabaja en una cafetería para estudiantes, también sé en qué edificio vive. No podía dormir y las visiones literalmente no me dejaban respirar, era la única forma de que estuviera tranquilo. —Contuvo sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de unos momentos, Yaron retomó la conversación.

—Hiciste lo correcto. ¿Sabes su nombre?

—No, pero te puedo decir cómo luce. —Respiró hondo para calmarse—. Es más baja que yo, tal vez alrededor de un metro sesenta. Tiene cabello castaño, largo, hasta la parte baja de los omóplatos aproximadamente, las puntas son rubias. También tiene heterocromia, un ojo celeste y el otro ámbar.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Yaron miró a sus hermanos.

—¿Trabaja en una cafetería de estudiantes, dices? —Triber miró a Axel, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder. Fue interrumpido por la risa de Zack.

—¡¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?! —Miró a sus hermanos antes de reírse una vez más, y bailar en su silla.

_Viernes, 31 de agosto, 2018_

Zack entró al departamento de su mejor amigo, quien, por supuesto, aún no estaba listo. Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros y una camisa color durazno de manga corta, nada muy extravagante. Abrió una cerveza y se sentó a esperarlo, mientras, enviaba un mensaje a Yaron informándole que ya estaba en el departamento.

●⃝●◦·

—Si la conocen, podemos ir a buscarla y acabar con esto. —Axel dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla, luego de haber escuchado la explicación de Zack.

—No. —Yaron levantó la cabeza con una mirada asesina y el gesto fruncido—. Hay que planearlo bien. No podemos simplemente decirle que venga con nosotros y traerla aquí. Debemos estar seguros de que sí es ella.

—¡Yaron! —Manuel golpeó su hombro y señaló con su cabeza a Ear, quien lo miró con un poco de enojo.

—Entiendo que quieras hacer las cosas bien, pero no tenemos tiempo de dudar. No quiero dudas. Ninguno de nosotros puede entender los dones a ese nivel, pero confío plenamente en ellos, y también tú lo harías si hubieses pasado por lo que pasé yo. Nos estamos deteniendo solo para organizar bien el plan, pero definitivamente es ella.

Ear se puso de pie y comenzó a servir una taza de té.

—Santos opera así. No le importa si está rodeado de gente, si crea un escenario, o si está a plena luz del día. Si lleva enviando mensajes hace meses, no es casualidad que la pieza final les llegue ahora, justo en la semana en la cual la cuarta Luna asiste a una gran fiesta. No estará pendiente de si alguien la sigue, no sospechará de extraños hablándole, sus amigos se pueden perder en cualquier momento, la pueden dejar sola.

—¿Qué propones? —Triber se recostó contra la mesa.

—Zack y Axel irán.

●⃝●◦·

Santino cerró la puerta detrás de su hermano. Estaba vestido de negro totalmente, no quería llamar mucho la atención. Encendió el televisor para poner algo de música mientras esperaba a sus amigas.

Nick pasó a toda velocidad, medio corriendo y medio bailando, para preguntarle a Zack cómo se veía. Dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí mismo, tenía jeans celestes, algo desteñidos y bastante holgados; acompañados de una camisa lila pastel de manga corta, con los primeros tres botones desprendidos. Sus zapatillas eran blancas y no había olvidado sus uñas, decoradas con esmalte de brillos plateado holográfico.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Te ves genial, ¿no usarás maquillaje hoy?

—No sé cuál sombra usar, ayúdame.

Zack eligió una sombra plateada con brillos celeste, lila y rosa; nada muy llamativo.

A penas Nick se fue otra vez, llegaron Delfina y Diana, tomadas del brazo y saludando como reinas. Santino se rio un poco de la entrada.

—Se ven geniales chicas.

Diana tenía un vestido negro al cuerpo, corto, pero no demasiado, con un escote recto, finas tiras sobre sus hombros. Dejó que el cabello rubio estuviera suelto, rozando sobre sus hombros. Delfina optó por un pantalón de tela negro, realmente grande en sus piernas, pero ajustado en su cintura, acompañado con un top sin tirantes, blanco y repleto de brillos. Una coleta alta y muy prolija cerraba el atuendo. Ninguna de las dos llevaba zapatos de taco, habían elegido zapatillas blancas, con el sólido propósito de evitar obstáculos a la hora de seguir al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ , en caso de que llegara a aparecer.

—San, ¿cuántas piernas tamaño Delfina crees que entran dentro de ese pantalón? —Zack escondió su sonrisa detrás de un sorbo de cerveza.

—Yo diría que tres de cada lado. —Santino le siguió la corriente, pero antes de que Delfina pudiera responder, Nick reapareció corriendo una vez más.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Es tarde! —abrió la puerta y corrió hasta el ascensor.

●⃝●◦·

—Mi idea es esta. —Ear apoyó su taza al lado de los papeles de Yaron—. Zack está invitado, puede ir y hacerse cargo de la parte de seguridad. Informará a cualquiera de ustedes si ve un movimiento extraño, algo fuera de lo común. También puede mantenernos al tanto de lo que está pasando, ya que irán en el mismo grupo. —Ear miró al joven—. ¿Te parece?

—Genial por mí.

—Perfecto. Axel no está invitado, pero confío en que podrá encontrar la forma de infiltrarse, él se hará cargo de asuntos más personales. Si tiene una visión, con suerte podrá recordar algo y advertirles o evitar cualquier situación problemática. Lo equiparemos con bastante poción, es una fiesta así que a nadie le llamará la atención que tenga un líquido de color en una botella. Intentaremos que aguante ahí dentro lo más que pueda, pero no sabemos cuánto puede soportar su cuerpo, ni cuántas visiones podría tener.

●⃝●◦·

Zack estacionó su auto y todo el grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la música. Envió un rápido mensaje de actualización y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

●⃝●◦·

—Comienzo a entender por dónde vas. —Yaron sonrió levemente—. Octavian y Manuel deberán quedarse con sus hijos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sospechen nada. Si los necesitamos, los llamaremos. Me comunicaré con papá y le contaré todo, él podrá llevarse a Santiago para cuidarlo. Como a veces pasa los fines de semana con ellos, no sospechará nada. Con todo eso cubierto, Triber y yo quedamos libres para vigilar desde cerca.

—Tal vez alguien en la fiesta sea alguno de mis alumnos, o me conozca.

—Entonces tú te quedarás cerca, pero no a la vista de todos. No puedes tardar más de dos minutos en llegar en caso de que te necesite.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Yo puedo instalarme frente al lugar de la fiesta, vigilar la entrada. Zack, lo primero que harás es decirme si hay más de un punto de salida.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Quieres caminar un poco? —Zack habló a Nick por encima de la música.

—¡Claro!

Su amigo se movía bailando, saludando a algunos conocidos y robando tragos de sus bebidas. El joven Castle aprovechó su distracción para poder entrar al baño y comprobar que no haya más que ventanas minúsculas y altas dentro de él. Ambos siguieron moviéndose hasta llegar a otra puerta.

—¿Sabes qué hay aquí? —Zack volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—No tengo ni idea, creo que es donde guardan los instrumentos y esas cosas, pero si quieres entrar a investigar no podré oponerme. —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Supongo que deberé saciar mi curiosidad. —Zack intentó abrir la puerta varias veces, pero parecía estar cerrada con llave.

Nick siguió bailando sin darle importancia a la pequeña sala, Zack le confirmó a Yaron que había un solo punto de salida, confiando en que nada que haya detrás de esa puerta sería de uso durante esa noche.

●⃝●◦·

—Creen un chat grupal con los hermanos que vayan al operativo, Axel y yo. Las actualizaciones serán por ese medio, de este modo todos sabremos lo que pasa. Si algo malo ocurre, la persona que haya visto el hecho mandará inmediatamente un mensaje, un código que automáticamente signifique problemas. —Ear terminó su segunda taza de té—. Este código es una «S» mayúscula.

●⃝●◦·

Diana y Delfina estaban bailando cuando Santino les gritó.

—¡Miren! Es _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia atrás rápidamente, para luego intercambiar miradas entre ellas, y comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

—San, amigo mío, no creerás lo que voy a contarte. —Diana se apoyó en el hombro del chico.

●⃝●◦·

—Si ven algo extraño, no quiten sus ojos de ello, incluso y eso indica dejar su puesto. —Yaron volvió a acomodar su cabello.

—En cuanto les sea posible, aclararán por qué activaron el código de emergencia. La prioridad será siempre proteger a la cuarta Luna.

●⃝●◦·

No mucho tiempo después, Delfina vio llegar a Nash.

—Ben nos llama, dice que quiere que toquemos algo.

Ambos, acompañados por Diana, caminaron entre la multitud hasta una pequeña sala al fondo de la habitación, tocaron la puerta un par de veces, Ben quitó el cerrojo y los dejó pasar. Dentro estaban también Kevin y Bruno.

—Capitán, ¿cuál es el plan?

●⃝●◦·

—Delfina tiene una banda.

—¿Qué?

Tanto Ear como Yaron miraron al mismo tiempo a Zack.

—Delfina tiene una banda. Deben incluir eso en el plan. Cuando tocan algo, se suelen separar de la multitud antes y después del acto. A veces cambian la ropa que tienen, o arreglan detalles de último minuto. El punto es que, la perderemos de vista.

Ear pensó un momento.

—Axel la seguirá toda la noche. Si está con la banda, implica que no está sola, así que no deberías tener la necesidad de alejarte tanto. No salgas de la fiesta, si los chicos van afuera, le avisarás inmediatamente a Yaron y esperarás cerca de la puerta hasta que vuelvan.

●⃝●◦·

Bruno y Diana eran los presentadores oficiales de la banda, siempre se encargaban de que todo el mundo les preste atención.

Luego de unas palabras al micrófono; Ben, Kevin, Nash y Delfina subieron al escenario improvisado de los chicos, construido a base de algunas tarimas y tela negra.

Interpretaron unas cinco canciones populares del momento, de diferentes artistas. Todo el público alentó y disfruto bastante del corto espectáculo. La banda se despidió y todos volvieron a la salita.

—Gracias chicos, fue genial. —Ben sonreía como nunca—. Más tarde les pediré que volvamos a aparecer, ya saben, como un pequeño cierre.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que los chicos abrieron la puerta y se fueron. Fue entonces cuando Diana logró ver al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ parado cerca de la pobre estructura de madera sobre la cual habían estado minutos atrás.

—¡Por Dios, Delfina! ¡Es él!

●⃝●◦·

—¿Qué pasa si me ven? —Axel levantó la mirada del piso—. Delfina y la chica con la que está siempre ya saben quién soy, varias veces cruzamos miradas.

●⃝●◦·

Para cuando Delfina se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Diana, la chica ya se había ido. Pensó en ir tras ella, pero rio al darse cuenta de que, aunque la siguiera, no podría evitar que hable con _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_ , así que decidió ignorarla.

Menos de un minuto después, escuchó algunos golpes en la puerta y fue a abrirla.

—¡Kyle! —Delfina se acercó a su novio, quien rápidamente arrojó su celular y su chaqueta a un lado para envolverla en un abrazo—. Pensé que no vendrías.

—No creía poder, pero mis padres se apiadaron de mi cuando les dije que era la fiesta de un chico de mi clase y que su punto era festejar que estamos en último año.

—¿Pudiste ver la presentación?

—Llegué a tiempo para las últimas dos canciones, pero estuvieron geniales. —Kyle la dejó en el suelo otra vez, pero no soltó su mano—. ¿Me acompañas afuera? Quiero fumar.

—Claro.

La pareja se dirigió hasta la pared izquierda de la sala, encontrándose con la salida trasera.

●⃝●◦·

—Es una fiesta, Axel, está repleta de gente. —Yaron lo miró, su paciencia tenía límites bajos.

—Siempre me ven, Yaron.

—Si ves que te ven, muévete. No quites los ojos de ellas, pero cambia tu posición un poco, despístalas.

●⃝●◦·

Diana se acercaba cada vez más al chico, pero él no la vio venir, estaba actualizando a los hermanos.

—¡Eh, tú!

Axel giró su cabeza sorprendido, lo habían descubierto. Intentó moverse unos pocos metros, sin abandonar la vista de la puerta, Delfina no había salido aún.

—¡Deja de mirar hacia allí! ¿Quieres ir a buscarla? —Diana trotó hasta llegar a detenerlo por el brazo.

—¿Qué? —Axel se dio la vuelta— ¡No!

—¡Ya déjala en paz!

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

—¡La sigues hace semanas! —Diana empujó al muchacho, haciendo que choque con el escenario y un parlante. Su teléfono recibió un mensaje.

●⃝●◦·

—Suerte a todos. —El equipo se dio un abrazo grupal—. Confío en ustedes.

Ear cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.

●⃝●◦·

—Demonios —Kyle tocó sus bolsillos—, dejé mi celular adentro, espérame aquí.

Delfina echó un vistazo al callejón que conectaba con el pequeño patio en el que estaban, frotó sus brazos cuando tuvo un escalofrío.

—Si no usarás tu chaqueta, tráemela por favor, me congelo.

Pero cuando Kyle volvió, el jardín estaba vacío.

●⃝●◦·

Ear vio a todos irse por su lado, los despidió uno por uno en la puerta.

Una vez solo, preparó bastante té y se acomodó en el sofá más grande, en espera de las actualizaciones.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

●⃝●◦·

—No sé de qué hablas, yo no estoy siguiendo a nadie.

Axel trató de calmarse, estaba acorralado y no podía ver la puerta. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Escúchame, quiero que la dejes en paz o la siguiente vez que hable de ti será con la policía.

—No tienes por qué alterarte. Si te mueves, me iré, solo cálmate.

Tres mensajes más habían llegado, otros dos seguidos de esos.

—¡No vuelvas a aparecerte!

Cinco notificaciones más, todo lo que oía era el timbre de su teléfono.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

Hubo un golpe, fuerte, seco.

¿Se rompió un vidrio?

Su cabeza dio vueltas, se le aflojaron las piernas.

Su teléfono sonó una vez más, y otra, y otra.

Y luego, todo fue silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizaciones los domingos ;)


	2. 1. YO SIEMPRE GANO

El plan que habían elaborado cuidadosamente se arruinó a una velocidad espeluznante, tanta fue la rapidez que ni si quiere notaron por sí mismos que ya habían perdido.

No notaron nada, hasta que Kyle llegó corriendo.

Lo vieron a unos metros de distancia, su pelo blanco y pálida tez albina lo delataban. Se veía preocupado, como en un apuro.

Zack casi no había bebido, sentía que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Nick había tomado unas cuantas cervezas, un poco de vodka también. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó al novio de su hermana hablar, se sintió más sobrio que nunca.

—¡Nick! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Por favor, no sé qué pasó. Delfina no está.

—¿Qué?

El mundo de ambos muchachos se detuvo en ese preciso instante, aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no está?

—Me acompañó afuera a fumar, la dejé sola por un minuto y cuando volví no estaba.

—¿Cómo que afuera? —Algo se revolvió dentro de Zack, tocó su celular a través del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Yaron no había avisado nada, estaba seguro.

—Salimos por atrás, quería estar a solas con ella así que le pedí que venga conmigo. Olvidé mi celular así que entré a buscarlo, cuando salí otra vez, no estaba.

Por atrás.

Habían salido por atrás.

Zack sintió el color desvanecerse de su cara.

Había una puerta trasera. Una puerta que nadie vigiló. Una puerta por la cual salió Delfina, en la cual se quedó sola. Prácticamente la entregaron. Llevó sus manos hasta el dije que colgaba de su cuello, lo apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué hay ahí atrás? —La voz de Zack sonó firme, pero su tono era demasiado débil, como si realmente él no estuviera allí.

—Un pequeño patio, linda con la entrada de un callejón. Salí hasta la calle a buscarla, pero no está.

—¿Dónde demonios está Diana? —Los ojos de Nick brillaban, pero era difícil distinguir si eran lágrimas o efectos del alcohol.

—La vi cuando te buscaba, ya le dije que me avise si la ve. Estaba con Santino.

—¿Intentaste llamarla?

—Sí, varias veces, no contestó. Ya le dejé mensajes, pero nada.

—¿Te cruzaste a alguien de la banda?

—No, pero podemos dividirnos. Si ustedes la buscan, yo hablaré con Ben, debe ser el único sobrio.

—Muévanse ya, y contesten sus teléfonos.

Zack salió disparado hacia el último lugar en el cuál Axel dijo estar, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Envió un solo mensaje.

> _S_
> 
> **_Yaron:_ ** _Detalles_
> 
> _Desapareció_
> 
> _Hay puerta trasera, su novio la dejó sola, volvió y ya no estaba_

Los dedos de Zack volaban sobre el teclado a toda velocidad, su mirada vagaba entre las personas bailando.

> _Estoy buscando a Axel_
> 
> **_Yaron:_ ** _Cómo que puerta trasera_

Yaron le dio un puñetazo al volante de su auto, miró alrededor del vehículo, aunque sabía que no podía moverse de ahí a menos que viera a Delfina. Tensó su mandíbula, mientras escribía sus siguientes preguntas.

> _Dónde demonios está Axel y por qué no contesta_
> 
> **_Earnest:_ ** _Encuentren a Axel, ya._
> 
> **_Earnest:_ ** _Avisen a sus amigos, que ellos la busquen en la fiesta._

Ear pasó una mano por su pelo.

Otra vez.

Había perdido a una Luna, otra vez Santos llevaba la delantera.

Intentó calmarse y aclarar su mente para darles las órdenes correctas a los muchachos. Estaba dispuesto a evitar cometer más errores.

> _Reúnanse y vuelvan inmediatamente._
> 
> _Den un par de vueltas por los alrededores, no vengan directo._
> 
> _Tal vez aún no estén lejos, estén atentos. Que no los sigan._
> 
> **_Triber:_ ** _Estoy en camino._
> 
> **_Triber:_ ** _Zack, dónde es la entrada trasera_

Miró los alrededores del edificio. Se detuvo ante el callejón que sabía que había cerca del mismo. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió entrar. Se encontró con una pequeña porción de pasto, no era muy verde ni estaba demasiado vivo, pero tenía un recipiente repleto de colillas de cigarrillo, exactamente al lado de una puerta de metal. Para Triber, eso fue suficiente.

> _Por qué demonios nadie vio nada_

●⃝●◦·

—Bien hecho, equipo. —Una gran sonrisa lucía en su rostro cuando entró a la sala.

—Gracias, amo tus elogios. —El muchacho rio un poco, estrechando las manos con su jefe.

El hombre alto y pálido se colocó junto a él. Llevaba un suéter negro y pantalones elegantes de tela, una cadena dorada se posaba suavemente sobre sus marcadas clavículas, sus ojos negros brillaban con entusiasmo. La luz de la luna que lograba colarse por la ventana bailaba sobre su lado derecho, donde tres gruesos y oscuros mechones de cabello decoraban su frente. De alguna forma, la naturaleza de la noche lograba que se viera aún más hermoso, imposiblemente perfecto.

Acompañado de una risilla, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su más reciente presa, con silenciosa elegancia. El único sonido presente en la habitación era el eco de sus brillantes zapatos resonando contra el suelo de mármol.

—¿Es ella? —El más joven de los cuatro hizo su entrada, rompiendo con la paz que reinaba en el ambiente.

—No, traje a la primera muchacha que vi en la calle. —El adolescente giró para ver al chico a sus espaldas—. Si, Ivan, es ella.

—Se ve joven. —Ivan hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su buzo negro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Dieciséis, mayor que tú.

Ivan retrocedió unos pasos, se recostó contra el mostrador al fondo de la habitación, su padre le dio una mirada de advertencia a tiempo que detenía su andar.

—¿Qué sigue, Santos?

El aludido movió su mirada de su hijo para colocarla, brillante de nuevo, sobre su compañero y mano derecha.

—Esperar.

●⃝●◦·

Ni si quiere el equipo entendía lo que había sucedido.

Delfina no estaba. Se había desvanecido.

Todos habían ido hacia el callejón, habían buscado alguna pista, habían gritado su nombre.

Nada.

Zack no vio ningún movimiento sospechoso. Nadie había entrado a la fiesta, nadie había seguido a ninguno de ellos, pero, si se la habían llevado desde fuera, significaba que estaban seguros de que ella iba a salir eventualmente. La puerta de la sala estaba cerrada, no creyó que tendrían la llave o que si quiere necesitaran abrirla en algún punto de la noche. Todos los instrumentos ya estaban sobre el escenario, ¿para qué demonios habían entrado ahí? Como si esos pensamientos fueran poco, debía convencer a Nick de que se calmara y le dejara la tarea a Yaron. Todos sabían que él era policía y que le gustaba actuar rápido ante una llamada, así que Zack tuvo que decir que ya lo había informado y que no necesitaban hacer nada más.

Axel había sido acorralado y perdió de vista a la cuarta Luna. La amiga de Delfina no lo había dejado en paz, ni si quiere sabía cómo logró que se fuera. Todo lo que podía afirmar era que tuvo una visión en mitad de su discusión y cuando pudo recuperarse, estaba solo con Zack.

Yaron no vio a nadie salir por la puerta, ni pasar cerca de ella. Ningún auto sospechoso pasó por esa calle, no hubo ningún grito.

Triber no notó que el callejón que había visto más temprano ese día conectaba con el lugar de la fiesta. Estaban literalmente juntos, pero la idea simplemente no había hecho clic.

Ear los recibió en la puerta, en el interior del edificio. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, intentaban evitar la mirada de Ear, sabían lo importante que era esto para él.

Ear, sin embargo, no los regañó, ni les gritó. Los condujo hasta los sofás. Hizo un gesto para que se ubicaran, y sirvió a cada uno una taza de té.

—Fallamos. Sé que están confundidos y enojados, sé que se sienten estúpidos, pero no es una noticia nueva el hecho de que Santos sea más inteligente de lo que atribuimos. No es momento de rendirnos, estoy seguro de que aún podemos encontrarla. Debemos mantener la mente fría y pensar en otro plan.

—¿Alguna idea? Porque por aquí… —Zack intentó aligerar el ambiente, hizo un gesto con sus manos para abarcar a todos los que habían estado en la misión tan solo unos minutos antes, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció a media frase— no hay nada.

—De hecho, sí. —Ear miró a Axel, a su izquierda—. Debo pedirte un favor.

●⃝●◦·

—Ivan, no olvides quitarle un par de cabellos. —Santos se volteó a ver a su hijo—. Recuerda que debes tomar varias muestras, tienes cinco bolsas. Coloca al menos tres en cada una, hazlo con cuidado, necesitamos la raíz. —Arrojó unos guantes de látex a su hijo—. Y usa esto. Nosotros nos moveremos a un lugar un poco más alejado, no podemos ser vistos aquí.

—Llámanos cuando termines. —El chico observó cómo su jefe salía por la puerta trasera, y, antes de seguirlo, agregó—: Ten cuidado con la caballería.

Ivan vio la sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba y suspiró hondo.

Manos a la obra.

●⃝●◦·

—Lo que quieras, haré lo que me pidas.

—Primero quiero que aclaremos un par de ideas. Te perdimos durante unos minutos, ¿qué pasó?

—Estaba actualizándolos cuando la amiga de Delfina llegó. Supongo que salió de la sala que conectaba con el callejón, pero no la vi hasta que la tuve prácticamente sobre mí. Me acorraló y bloqueó mi visión de la puerta, me estaba gritando que pare de seguirlas. —Movió sus dedos hasta enterraros en su cabellera castaña—. No quise hacer una escena, así que solo intenté calmarla. No lo logré, tuve una visión, para cuando me recuperé solo vi a Zack.

—Excelente. Entonces, Zack, ¿qué pasó con el callejón? Aseguraste que solo había una entrada.

—El hermano de Delfina y yo recorrimos todo el lugar, confirmé que no se podía salir por los baños. —Aferró sus dedos al dije de plata que colgaba de su cuello, acariciando con su pulgar la suave silueta de una Z y algunas olas grabadas en él—. Vimos la puerta de la sala, intenté abrirla varias veces, pero tenía llave. Nick dijo que los instrumentos se guardaban allí, pero como todo lo que parecían necesitar estaba sobre el escenario, creí que tal vez no habían llevado la llave. Fui demasiado estúpido al asumir que no había salida.

—Desde dentro no podías hacer nada, solo informar a Triber y él podría mirar desde afuera.

—En realidad, vi el callejón. —Triber llevó las manos a sus bolsillos—. Confié en que Zack podría ver desde dentro cualquier entrada, así que no revisé. Tampoco imaginé en que conectarían, no llamó mi atención. Me mantuve toda la noche caminando por lugares cercanos, no me parecía bueno que todos estemos quietos, pero supongo que mi idea tampoco funcionó.

—Para lo próxima, intentaremos hablar más sobre los planes, y también comunicarnos más. A partir de ahora, solo podemos identificar nuestros errores e intentar enmendarlos, lo que me lleva de nuevo a Axel. ¿Qué viste cuando lo encontraste, Zack?

—Estaba solo. Estaba sentado en el borde lateral del escenario, se veía perturbado. Supongo que Diana se fue unos momentos antes de eso. Tal vez se asustó porque Axel comenzó a actuar raro.

—Axel —Ear colocó su mano sobre una de las rodillas del joven, solo quería sacarlo de sus pensamientos para que se tranquilice—, necesito que intentes recordar.

—Lo estoy haciendo, pero no puedo. —Axel aumentó la presión con la cual tiraba de sus cabellos—. Lo único que conseguí hasta ahora fueron dos golpes. Uno fue fuerte y seco, como algo cayéndose o siendo golpeado. El otro, fue un vidrio rompiéndose, creo.

—¿Ninguna imagen?

—No. —Axel negó y finalmente dejó de maltratar su cabeza.

—Entonces, debo pedirte por favor que dejes que intentemos algo. No sé si funcionará, dependemos bastante de tu don natural para llegar al objetivo, pero quiero inducirte una visión.

●⃝●◦·

Ivan alcanzó a su padre y su compañero, llegó trotando a su lado.

—Todo listo. —Arrojó su mochila al pie del muchacho.

—¿Dejaste la escena lista? ¿No olvidaste alguna evidencia? —Santos lo miró seriamente.

—¿Alguna vez te fallé? —Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa placentera.

●⃝●◦·

Los hermanos levantaron la cabeza, se miraron los unos a los otros para confirmar que habían oído correctamente. Axel comenzó a palidecer, algo en su interior se revolvió mientras miraba los amables ojos de Ear.

—Inducir… ¿Inducir una visión? ¿Lo oí bien, Ear?

—Lo siento tanto, muchacho. —Ear atrajo a Axel a sus brazos, sostuvo su cabeza cerca de su corazón—. Es lo único que se me ocurre. No sé si funcionará. Quiero inducirte una visión, si te doy una mano tal vez logremos ver qué pasa, no hay otra forma de ayudar.

Axel sintió las lágrimas quemar sus ojos, y mientras un nudo se instalaba en su garganta, se aferró con más fuerza al anciano.

—¿Qué quieres hacer exactamente? —Zack se acercó a Axel, colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda. Puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada.

—Cuanto más cerca esté el hecho, más clara es la visión. Sabemos que Axel no puede elegir libremente ver dónde está Delfina, pero tengo una teoría. —Sintió al joven moverse lentamente entre sus brazos, separándose de su cuerpo para poder conectar sus ojos—. Si Axel no suele tener visiones, y de repente comienza a tener numerosos episodios en un día, es porque su don intenta decirle algo. Lo que quiero lograr con la poción que le daremos es motivar a su don a que colabore con nosotros, darle un empujoncito para que nos ayude a llegar a nuestra Luna.

—Puede fallar —dijo Zack, luego de pensar unos momentos.

—Por supuesto que puede fallar, pero no tengo más ideas. No podemos dejarla sola.

—Creo que vale la pena intentarlo. —Zack miró a los ojos de Axel—. No es una idea descabellada, pero realmente dependemos de que quieras hacerlo, y de que tu don responda como creemos. Solo podemos controlar uno de esos dos factores.

—Lo haré. —Axel se puso de pie, acomodó sus ropas y aclaró su garganta—. Si es la única oportunidad que tenemos, lo intentaré. No cabe duda de que Santos está detrás de esto, y Ear tiene razón, no podemos dejarla sola. Aun así, me gustaría que solo Ear y Zack estén conmigo, y que lo hagamos en mi habitación.

—Trato hecho. —Zack le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

—Manos a la obra. —Ear asintió, orgulloso.


	3. 2. ORO Y TRONOS VACIOS

—Utilizaremos a Ear como un seguro, no queremos que te fuerces más de lo necesario, ¿listo? —Zack observó con una cálida sonrisa al chico que asentía, recostado sobre la cama.

—Tan listo como podría estarlo.

—Apagaré las luces, Axel. —Ear oprimió el interruptor que maniobraba las luces principales de la habitación, dejando encendidas solo las más pequeñas, para luego acomodarse en una silla a la derecha de la cama de Axel, le tomó la mano—. No tengas miedo, solo aférrate a mí. Gracias por ser tan valiente y hacer esto por ella.

—No soy valiente.

—Okey, Axel. —Zack le alcanzó la pequeña botella con un líquido ligero de color amarillo, a Ear le entregó otra con un contenido azul—. Hasta el fondo. Te recuerdo que tarda un poco en actuar, y que no es sabroso.

Axel tomó el contenido de un solo movimiento, como si fuera un shot, intentando no sentir el sabor, luego retomó su conversación con Ear, quien también había ingerido su parte.

—No soy valiente. —Tosió un par de veces debido al mal sabor de boca, acompañado por una risa entrecortada—. De hecho, estoy temblando. —Se volteó a ver al anciano—. Pero es lo correcto.

●⃝●◦·

Mientras Ear, Zack y Axel intentaban aferrarse a la suerte para conseguir algunas pocas pistas del futuro, Yaron y Triber aguardaban junto a una taza de café.

—Kyle no contesta. —Yaron arrojó su teléfono al otro extremo del sofá—. Debe seguir dando vueltas en la fiesta —levantó la mirada a su hermano—, ¿tuviste suerte con Nick?

—Logré convencerlo de que se quede en el departamento por si Delfina volvía, tiene a San y Diana haciéndole compañía.

—Tres de un tiro, perfecto. Solo nos queda el novio y la banda.

●⃝●◦·

Media hora y dos intentos después, Axel se encontraba tirado en su cama, temblando violentamente, cubierto en sudor y pálido como un fantasma. Intentaba incorporarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus extremidades parecían gelatina.

—Debes descansar más. —Zack cruzó un brazo por sobre su pecho, mientras sostenía la muñeca derecha de su amigo, para evitar que intentara ponerse de pie—. No llegaremos a ningún lado si te desmayas y pierdes el control.

—¡Tengo cinco visiones al día, Zack, cinco!

—Respira hondo, mira hacia arriba.

—Dame otra.

—Tómate otros cinco minutos.

—¡Basta de descansos, no hay tiempo! ¡Que me des otra!

Zack intercambió una mirada con Ear, quien remojó otra vez el paño frío que descansaba en la frente del chico.

—Busca otra, Zack, yo lo sostengo. Si lo ayudas, no debería haber problema.

El quinto Castle dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente tomó otro de los frascos ubicados a sus espaldas, quitó el pequeño corcho que cubría el cuello y ayudó a Axel a ingerir el líquido.

—Suerte.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Kyle? —Yaron miró a su hermano mientras hacía un gesto de victoria—. Soy Yaron Castle, hermano mayor de Santino. Quería pedirte que dejes la fiesta y no busques a Delfina, soy policía y estoy trabajando en ello. No quiero que sigas dando vueltas por el callejón, para reducir riesgos de contaminación de la escena. Por favor, antes de irte, advierte a la banda que no vayan a la sala que conecta con la salida trasera, ciérrenla con llave.

Triber sirvió algo más de café en las tazas, y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá en el cual el otro hombre estaba.

—Excelente, muchas gracias. Te llamaré en cuanto tengamos algo, cuídate. —Yaron colgó el teléfono, volteó para ver el puño extendido del menor, imitó el gesto y dejó que sus nudillos colisionen.

—Bingo.

●⃝●◦·

Dos intentos más fue todo lo que tomó para que Axel colapsara finalmente, sin embargo, habían conseguido lo necesario antes de perderlo.

Ear fue velozmente al encuentro de los dos Castle que aguardaban en la sala, dejando a Zack a cargo de recuperar a Axel.

—Se desmayó, pero sabemos a dónde ir.

Yaron y Triber se pusieron de pie rápidamente, el mayor fue a ayudar a Zack a traer a Axel, mientras que el otro tomó las llaves del auto.

—¿Necesitamos algo, Ear?

—Sí, probablemente romper un vidrio. La tiene en una tienda abandonada a unos quince o veinte minutos del lugar de la fiesta, no sabemos cómo la metió.

—¿Qué vio?

—Además de la locación, vio un vidrio rompiéndose y haciendo mucho ruido, escrituras en las paredes, nos vio a nosotros frente a una especie de silla, y vio que Delfina se alejaba dentro de un auto, pero no sabemos distinguir si era alguno de sus vehículos o no.

—Ya estamos listos. —Yaron volvió, cargando a Axel estilo novia en sus brazos.

—Todavía no despierta, pero en par de minutos debería hacerlo. —Zack llegó detrás de ellos, cargaba en sus manos la cubeta con agua helada y el paño húmedo; se había colocado uno de los buzos que encontró en la habitación de Axel, y con cada paso que daba se oía el tintinear de las botellitas que llevaba en los bolsillos—. Aguantó mucho más de lo normal, lo hizo excelente, pero le dolerán hasta los dientes una vez que reaccione, así que no cuenten con que tenga todas sus luces encendidas.

—Ya hizo lo suyo, vamos. —Ear tomó todo lo que ocupaba las manos del chico—. Toma tus llaves, deberemos ir en dos coches. Delfina no puede ver a Axel, no sabemos en qué estado está, pero si lo reconoce se alterará demasiado. Yo iré con ustedes, me encargaré de cuidarlo. Yaron y Triber —les hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia la salida—, ustedes van juntos. No perdamos más tiempo.

●⃝●◦·

La caravana de tan solo dos autos iba encabezada por Zack. El único punto de referencia con el que contaban al principio era el lugar en el cual se había dado la fiesta, lo demás dependía de que Ear pueda adivinar hacia dónde ir, basándose tan solo en unas pocas imágenes mentales del lugar y las vagas instrucciones que había recibido entre las agonías del muchacho.

—Doblen a la derecha, les diré cuándo detenerse.

Axel había logrado despertar momentos antes de que llegaran al epicentro de la música y las luces, el lugar del cuál había desaparecido Delfina. Le habían dado varias dosis de los líquidos que Zack llevaba en sus bolsillos, pero, por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, no se había recuperado; estaba lo suficientemente bien como para mirar hacia afuera y avisar si iban por el camino correcto, mientras Ear intentaba detener la fiebre, el sudor y los constantes temblores.

—Es ahí, donde está la tienda cerrada.

Zack hizo una seña de luces a Yaron, para luego sacar la mano por la ventanilla y apuntar al lugar exacto que estaban buscando. Vio el auto detenerse a pocos metros de distancia, y a sus dos hermanos bajar con cuidado. Él siguió dando un par de vueltas por los alrededores, descubriendo que casi nadie circulaba por aquellas calles, tan solo algunos pares de adolescentes seguían tambaleándose por las aceras, probablemente ebrios tras haberse despedido de aquel verano. Se detuvo durante unos momentos para revisar los mensajes que habían llegado al chat grupal que habían preparado en esa noche catastrófica.

> **_Triber:_ ** _Está libre_
> 
> **_Triber:_ ** _Hay un estacionamiento en la parte de atrás, pueden dejar el auto ahí_
> 
> **_Triber:_ ** _Entonces podrán bajar a Axel para que vea el lugar_
> 
> **_Triber:_ ** _Todo el perímetro está libre, no parece haber nadie más que nosotros_
> 
> **_Yaron:_ ** _Vengan. No vemos ninguna entada, Axel tendrá que decirnos qué hacer._

—Axel —volteó en su asiento para poder verlo, luego hizo un mal gesto—, te ves horrible.

—Gracias. —Axel le dio una mirada de reojo, estaba toralmente pálido y seguía cubierto de sudor, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero al menos había dejado de temblar y su mirada ya no vagaba por todo el lugar sin su consentimiento.

—Llegó el momento de tu segundo aporte de la noche, ¿podrás hacerlo?

—Haré lo mejor que pueda. —le brindó una débil sonrisa.

—Así se habla, recuerda respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos, pero no te fuerces demasiado. —Le tendió otra botellita, esta vez el líquido era verde y espeso—. Tómate esa y prepárate, debes bajar con nosotros.

Volvió a conducir hasta la tienda, deteniéndose nuevamente donde los Castle mayores habían indicado. Los vio parados frente a un gran ventanal, también cubierto casi en su totalidad, que daba al estacionamiento de la parte de atrás. Rápidamente dejó el auto sin cuidado, de forma horizontal y poco prolija, de manera que la ventanilla del conductor y una de las ventanillas traseras pudieran ver a la tienda, así Axel podría advertirles, sin necesidad de moverse, si creía que algo pasaría. Zack vació sus bolsillos, dejando el resto de pociones que tenía sobre el asiento del acompañante, arrojando el buzo verde militar de Axel encima de ellas. Tomó su celular y corrió unos metros hasta sus hermanos.

Mientras, Ear bajó del auto y ayudó a Axel a quedarse sentado cerca de la puerta, con los pies rozando el pavimento. De esta forma tenía una mejor vista del lugar, sin necesidad de bajar, pero en el lugar perfecto para que lo muevan rápidamente de ser necesario, contrario a lo que Zack pretendía. Cuando terminó con su tarea, vio a Triber llegar a su lado.

—Caballeros, seré su escolta el resto de la noche. —Cerró la puerta del conductor que Zack había dejado abierta, recostándose luego sobre la misma—. Zack decidió que a partir de ahora cambiará de bandos. Entrará con Yaron, Delfina se calmará más rápido si ve que está con él, si logramos sacarla de ahí también volverá en el otro auto, irán directamente con Nick y ahí también será útil para relajar el ambiente. Como sea —hizo un gesto vago con la mano mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, lo levantó a la vista de sus dos compañeros—, nos mantendremos comunicados a través de una llamada.

Triber marcó el contacto de su hermano menor, vieron al mismo contestar del otro lado del estacionamiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Zachariah al habla, dígame qué sigue, jefe —dijo, con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal. Yaron soltó un suspiro algo impaciente a sus espaldas.

Triber miró a Axel y le hizo un gesto de cabeza, indicándole que por “jefe” se refería a él. Suspiró con una sonrisa y tomó el teléfono en sus débiles manos.

—Que agradable que es estar a cargo. —Soltó una pequeña risita apagada por el cansancio—. Entremos y terminemos con esto, extraño dormir bien.

—Si tan solo pudieras hacernos el honor de iluminarnos, ¿cómo entramos?

—Creo que el vidrio roto de todos mis sueños y visiones es una clara pista, Zack.

—Ya lo oíste —lo vieron girar la cabeza por sobre su hombro y dar un par de golpes al hombro del mayor de todos los Castle—, destrózalo, hermano.

Dio dos pasos grandes hacia atrás, alejándose del futuro desastre. Yaron corrió hasta su auto, mientras, Zack dio un par de instrucciones más.

—Oigan —volteó hacia donde había estado mirando antes—, es posible que algo de lo que pase en los siguientes minutos detone una nueva visión en Axel, así que necesito que tengan a mano un par de las pociones que dejé en el auto. —Señaló al vehículo con la mano que tenía libre, Triber recuperó su teléfono y se movió con él hasta el asiento del conductor—. Es importante que le den solo la que calma dolores leves, no más pociones tranquilizantes o fuertes, no queremos drogarlo.

Yaron estaba de vuelta en menos de un minuto. Zack intentó contener la risa lo más que pudo, había regresado usando gafas de sol, con un suéter cubriendo su cara y cuello, y una llave en “L” en su mano derecha.

—Veo que no viniste muy preparado para la tarea. —Zack dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—No me dieron tanto tiempo.

Zack no había podido ponerse serio, o cubrirse, o alejarse, o reaccionar de alguna forma, antes de ver estallar el vidrio que los separaba de su objetivo. Dejó salir un grito de sorpresa, Yaron rio levemente ante esto.

—Pero como ves, eso no es un problema para mí.

—Bueno… —Le tomó un momento recuperarse del susto repentino, mientras observaba el resto del ventanal rendirse ante las manos de su hermano y su arma—. Supongo que estamos dentro.

—Ajá. —Yaron se quitó su protección improvisada y se dispuso a entrar, pero Ear lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! Axel está teniendo una visión.

Momentos después, Triber detuvo al chico con las manos contra su pecho, para evitar que caiga de bruces al pavimento. Acercó rápidamente la pequeña botella a los labios de Axel, quien ingirió tan solo algunos sorbos del líquido morado, haciendo una mueca.

—Está ahí adentro. —Abrió levemente sus ojos, pero se veía algo perdido, su mirada volvió a divagar lentamente—. No sé si está despierta o no, pero está adentro, y está sola. No necesitas la llave, déjala, no quieres asustarla. Parece que volverá con nosotros, no estoy seguro.

—No te fuerces. —dijo Zack, con un tono firme.

Triber volvió a ofrecer el brebaje al muchacho, quien esta vez lo tomó sin protestar. Zack intercambió miradas con su hermano, quien finalmente puso los ojos en blanco y, de mala gana, tiró la llave antes de entrar.

—Espérame un minuto, que los demás no hablen cuando entres.

—Ya lo oyeron —Zack volteó hacia los demás mientras Yaron comenzaba a revisar el lugar—, apaguen el micrófono, presten atención a lo que decimos, tienen que irse antes de que salgamos, puede ver el auto, pero no quiénes están dentro.

Triber, agachado frente a Axel, apagó el micrófono, levantando un pulgar en señal de que hizo lo que le había pedido. Zack giró su cabeza al escuchar pasos sobre los vidrios rotos, la cabeza de Yaron se asomó por el marco.

—Entra.

Zack atravesó la abertura mientras encendía la linterna de su teléfono, Ear se agachó junto a sus compañeros para asegurarse de que los tres pudieran escuchar cualquier conversación dentro.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. A la izquierda del ventanal por el cual habían entrado, había un viejo mostrador de madera, cubierto de polvo. El piso que una vez había sido blanco estaba cubierto por suciedad y viejos trozos de papel esparcidos por todas partes. Zack dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo e identificó un par de estantes con algunas cajas, justo a cada lado de la ventana que habían roto. No había focos en el techo, ni ninguna otra señar de corriente eléctrica, todos y cada uno de los interruptores y enchufes habían sido quitados de la pared, dejando en su lugar pequeños huecos oscuros y cabes cortados, en desuso total.

Yaron caminó lento, con la mandíbula apretada, rabia e impotencia eran las palabras que cruzaban su rostro. Zack se limitó a la boca abierta, totalmente sin palabras, se entregó de lleno a la sorpresa. Por supuesto, lo que atrapó su atención no fue el demacrado aspecto de la tienda, sino más bien la decoración de la misma. Las dos paredes laterales estaban libres de vidrios, pero cubiertos de escritura.

A su derecha, cubriendo la pintura desgastada, se encontraron con un mural completamente negro. El aerosol cubría de punta a punta, el mismo diseño repitiéndose una y otra vez, impregnándose en la retina de ambos hermanos: una «S», decorada con una corona. Por todos lados. Una y otra vez. Las había pequeñas, grandes, finas, gruesas, con distintas fuentes, pero todas imponentes.

La pared de la izquierda tenía aerosol dorado, había algo escrito en ella, pero lo que los alarmó más fue lo que había en el medio de la sala.

Ahí, en el centro del desastre, enfrentando el mural, se encontraba Delfina, claramente inconsciente.

Se colocaron lentamente delante de ella. Un trono rojo, impecable, resaltaba ante el abandono del ambiente. Suave y brillante terciopelo lo cubría, el respaldo del mismo era incluso más alto que la chica en él, y mucho más ancho. Sobre los brazos curvados y de color oro del asiento, reposaban las delgadas muñecas de la chica que habían fallado en proteger, ambas sostenidas por una gruesa soga dorada, la misma que aferraba sus tobillos a las patas de la silla. Una última soga sostenía su torso para que no cayera hacia delante, y una venda, también dorada, pasaba por sobre sus ojos y se ataba detrás del espaldar. Como detalle final, una corona de un aparente oro sucio descansaba en su cabeza.

La ira se apoderó de Yaron, se acercó al pequeño escabel que los separaba del ridículo trono y amenazó con patearlo, pero algo llamó su atención y se detuvo. Allí, sobre el apoya pies, yacía un sobre dorado, con la misma inscripción que llenaba la pared de negro. Yaron tomó el sobre entre sus dedos, y al abrirlo se encontró con una pequeña carta, echó un rápido vistazo sobre ella y giró a ver a Zack.

—Parece que piensa contarnos cómo llegamos a esta situación.

—Yaron —Zack no quitaba la vista del lugar en el cual había estado el papel—, hay algo en el cojín.

El menor apuntó la luz de su teléfono hacia un nuevo mensaje inscripto con tinta negra sobre el escabel. Cada esquina del mismo estaba decorada con una pequeña luna, todas en distintas fases, y en el centro se leía:

“Soy el rey de su mundo”

Fue entonces cuando Yaron reparó en que no habían descifrado la pared dorada que estaba delante de ellos, así que, mientras perdía la paciencia, levantó la vista.

“Y USTEDES… ¿DE QUÉ SON REYES?”

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se dirigió hacia el mostrador que estaba delante de dicha inscripción, y lo sacudió de un solo golpe.

—¡El maldito infeliz volvió a ganar!

—¡Silencio!

Los nudillos de Yaron ardían, sus puños estaban apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que sus dientes dolían. Zack había gritado mucho más bajo que él, pero había logrado captar su atención lo suficiente como para que intentara calmarse. Ambos sabían que debían evitar despertar a Delfina, quien seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar en el que Santos y los suyos la habían dejado un par de horas antes.

—Vuelvan a conectar el micrófono, está inconsciente —habló Zack al dispositivo en su mano.

—¿Qué encontraron? —La voz de Ear resonó en la bocina del teléfono.

—Grafiti, y una puesta en escena de mal gusto. —Zack dejó que su mano vagara por el collar que colgaba de su cuello—. Pero está aquí, Ear, la tenemos.

Incluso a través de la comunicación se pudo oír el suspiro de alivio del anciano, casi se podía ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Tomaremos un par de fotos de las paredes —Yaron volvió a hablar, parecía estar más calmado, pero no menos tenso. Zack se paró a su lado—, pero puedes decirle a Falcon que comience a entrenar su imaginación para el resto, porque no pienso exponer a Delfina a la mirada de decenas de extraños ante esta situación. —Yaron respiró hondo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz, el menor colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, indicándole que hacía lo correcto—. Santos la colocó en un trono y le puso una corona, está atada y vendada; también nos dejó una pequeña carta que no pienso leer aquí y ahora.

—Está bien, Yaron. —Ear sintió algunas lágrimas asomar peligrosamente a sus ojos—. Sáquenla de ahí, entraremos a tomar fotos del trono, la corona y lo que sea que haya además de las paredes, ustedes llévensela a donde crean correcto, cuídenla. Nos vemos en un par de horas para leer la carta, mañana tendremos una mejor reunión y charlaremos a fondo. Bien hecho, muchachos.

●⃝●◦·

No muy lejos de donde el equipo de rescate se encontraba, el otro equipo conformado por tan solo tres miembros reía y disfrutaba del fresco de la noche.

—Ganamos, muchachos.

—¡Si, señor!

Las exclamaciones fueron seguidas por algunas risas y brindis de parte de los más jóvenes. El plan había sido un éxito.


	4. 3. SOLO EL COMIENZO

Ear recargó el peso de Axel sobre sí mismo, pasando uno de los brazos del muchacho por sobre sus hombros.

—Okey, necesito que utilices todas las fuerzas que tengas porque necesitamos que entres ahí, tal vez algo te ayude.

Triber había cargado a Axel hasta el pie exterior de la ventana, para evitar que gastara su energía en vano. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado, pero algo dentro de la sala podría ayudarlo a recordar detalles importantes de las visiones.

Mientras Ear ayudaba al muchacho a pasar lentamente por cada pared, el Castle se dedicaba a sacar fotos de todas las cosas que habían sido utilizadas en la puesta en escena: la corona, el trono, el escabel y todas las sogas y vendas. Sus hermanos habían tenido mucho cuidado para dejar los objetos en el mejor lugar posible, utilizando su ropa para cubrir sus manos y no dejar huellas, así que Triber se limitó a apuntar su cámara sin tocar nada, solo por si acaso.

—No hay mucho que decir —la voz de Axel sonaba rasposa, agotada, muy débil—, nada nuevo me viene a la mente. Solo cosas que ya pasaron.

—Está bien, nos iremos entonces. —Ear giró su cabeza lo mejor que pudo mientras comenzaba a dirigir al chico a la salida—. ¿Las fotos están listas?

—Sí, déjame ayudarte a llevarlo al auto.

●⃝●◦·

Delfina despertó en el familiar sofá gris del departamento en el cual vivían ella y su hermano. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, reconoció su forma y la textura de su tapizado, también reconoció las piernas de alguien debajo de su cabeza, y una mano recorriendo el nacimiento de sus cabellos con tanta delicadeza que parecía una fantasía, un sueño bueno después de tanto tiempo de oscura confusión. Casi la hacía querer quedarse en esa posición para siempre…

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que sus últimos recuerdos de ese viernes la llevaban a la fiesta de Ben y Kevin, no a una tranquila noche de maratón de películas con su hermano.

Luchó por abrir sus ojos para comprobar si realmente estaba donde ella creía, intentó mover su cuerpo para incorporarse, pero todo su ser pesaba miles de toneladas, incluso fruncir el ceño se tornó una tarea complicada.

Mientras convencía a sus músculos de cooperar con ella, las dudas invadían su mente a gran velocidad. Recordaba poco de la fiesta, ¿acaso había consumido demasiado alcohol? ¿Habían metido algo en su bebida? ¿Estaba, otra vez, dentro de uno de sus sueños extraños?

Sus párpados cedieron lentamente. La sala se encontraba poco iluminada, solo la tenue luz del televisor frente a ellos la ayudó a distinguir las facciones de su hermano, mirándola desde arriba con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

—Miren quién decidió volver —dijo Nick, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—, te tomaste tu tiempo.

Inmediatamente después, vio la cabeza de Zack aparecer junto a él.

—Delfina, qué alivio, ¿puedes hablar? —Una vez más, lo intentó, pero solo logró abrir su boca y soltar balbuceos a través de su garganta seca y labios levemente entumecidos—. No te esfuerces, te traeré agua. Ayúdala a sentarse.

Luego de llamar la atención de su mejor amigo con un roce de hombros, se dirigió velozmente a la cocina, pateando a su hermano menor en el camino, para despertarlo. Santino reaccionó inmediatamente, cambiando su posición relajada en el sillón por una más alerta, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la pareja delante y a su izquierda.

Al ver a Delfina consciente, sacudió desesperadamente, pero sin hacer ruido, a Diana, quien dormitaba a su derecha en una posición poco cómoda, en otro sillón, idéntico al cual ocupaba él. Ambos amigos contuvieron todo su entusiasmo, mientras compartían una mirada llena de energía.

Como si su sexto sentido se lo hubiese advertido, Yaron emergió desde la cocina, donde Zack le había arrojado una mirada de advertencia, para recordarle que sea suave al hablar con la muchacha. Se colocó detrás de los respaldares de los chicos que luchaban por no comenzar una celebración en medio de la sala.

—Quietos —susurró, intimidante como de costumbre, justo en medio de las cabezas de ambos, para luego erguirse imponentemente.

Zack acercó el vaso de agua a su boca, ayudándola a ingerir pequeños sorbos hasta sentirse un poco mejor.

—¿Quieres volver a intentar? —Agachado frente a ella, le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Q-qué pas-só?

—Necesito que evites forzarte. Si sigues sintiendo molestias, debes tomar más agua y hablar lo menos posible, ¿okey? —Delfina asintió, con lo que se sentía como arena en la garganta—. Otra advertencia, puede que las luces y los sonidos fuertes te molesten un poco, por ahora. Yaron te explicará lo que fue tu noche.

Todos los presentes en la sala volvieron su atención hacia él, para escuchar, por segunda vez, un resumen de los trágicos eventos que habían transcurrido en algunas horas.

—Puedes decirme, con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Bailar e-en la fiest-ta.

—¿Recuerdas que vimos al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_? Yo lo señalé, estaba detrás de ti. —preguntó Santino, limitando la respuesta a un simple asentimiento.

—Y luego de eso llegó Nash, ¿qué tal eso? —aportó Diana, pero su amiga parecía no saber de qué hablaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, negó lentamente.

—Bueno, por ahí empezamos.

Yaron procedió a contarle, de la manera más simple posible y dejando numerosos detalles de lado, un tema demasiado complicado como para abordar por sí solo, en una noche de poco descanso y mucha tensión… sabiendo perfectamente que este era meramente el comienzo de un largo camino de sufrimiento para él.

—Los tres estuvieron juntos durante un tiempo, hasta que Nash se acercó para avisarles que Ben quería tocar algo. Tuvieron una pequeña reunión, como siempre, para luego estar en el escenario por no más de cinco canciones. Al terminar, volvieron a la sala, aparentemente, para que Ben les diga algunas cosas más.

»Fue luego de que la banda haya abandonado la sala que Diana se distrajo porque aparentemente vio a este chico que mencionó hace unos momentos, y salió a hablar con él. Los momentos que siguen no están totalmente claros.

—Aparentemente —Nick retomó la conversación—, Kyle llegó tarde a la fiesta y fue directamente a verte. Mencionó las cosas al pasar, y, con la desesperación, tampoco prestamos mucha atención, pero parece que ustedes dos salieron por la puerta trasera porque él quería fumar. Había olvidado algo dentro de la sala así fue por ello, cuando volvió a salir, ya no estabas. Todavía no logramos contactarnos de nuevo con él, así que tenemos poco de esa porción de la noche.

—Lo que siguió fue una búsqueda por parte de la banda, Diana, Santino y Nick desde dentro del establecimiento. —Yaron avanzó hasta estar frente a la chica—. Luego de haberte llamado varias veces, sin respuesta, y de confirmar que ya no te encontrabas en la fiesta, Zack recurrió a mí.

»Envié a un colega al lugar, mientras yo patrullaba calles cercanas. Ben ya había logrado que todos se fueran, así que mi compañero comenzó a investigar directamente. Antes de que encontrara algo significativo en la escena, recibimos otra llamada.

»Aparentemente, un testigo vio que se llevaban a una chica a la fuerza, así que decidió seguir al auto. Cuando confirmó que, efectivamente, algo raro estaba pasando, llamó a la policía para dar la locación en la cual te tenían.

»Nos dirigió hacia una tienda abandonada, no muy lejos de la fiesta. Una vez dentro, te encontramos siendo atada por el secuestrador. Por suerte, no tuvo tiempo de hacerte nada. Mi compañero logró capturarlo, así que lo tenemos encerrado.

—¿S-saben algo más de él?

—Me fui antes de que logren interrogarlo. Quería venir a asegurarme de que estés bien, ya que te drogaron.

—Es por eso que te sientes… —Zack intentó dar con una descripción, pero se rindió, haciendo un gesto a todo su cuerpo— así.

—Por ahora, lo importante es descansar. —El mayor de los Castle en la sala colocó su mano suavemente en la cabeza de Delfina— En cuanto tenga más información, te llamaré.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó Zack a su amigo, mientras veía a su hermano buscar las pertenencias de ambos— Creo que el lugar ya está bastante colapsado —miró, con una sonrisa, a Diana y Santino, todavía tiesos en su lugar—, pero puedo quedarme si me necesitas.

—Zachariah, si crees que podré conciliar el sueño luego de saber que casi pierdo a mi hermanita, me sentiré decepcionado de ti y de tus conocimientos sobre mi persona.

—Lo sospechaba. —Volteó a ver a Yaron con una sonrisa—. Ya lo oíste, te irás solo esta noche.

—Cuídala. —Le envió una mirada asesina, acompañada de un dedo acusador—. Si me necesitas, llámame. Que descansen.

Nick se levantó para cerrar la puerta con llave, mientras hacía un pequeño baile, cantando “piyamada” repetidas veces.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Acabo de salir. —Yaron abrió la puerta de su auto. Lo primero que hizo al salir del edificio en el que vivían los Botwin y Diana, fue llamar a su hermano —. Se lo tomó bien, pero no está del todo bien.

—¿Sigue mostrando efectos secundarios? —Del otro lado de la línea, Triber miraba a Ear colocar paños fríos en la frente de Axel, quien yacía en uno de los grandes sofás de la sala.

—Pocos —una vez dentro del habitáculo, arrojó su suéter, el mismo que había usado como protección al romper la ventana, sobre el asiento del acompañante—, pero Zack decidió quedarse con ellos, Nick se lo pidió.

—¿Santino y Diana también pasarán la noche allí?

—Correcto.

—Así que debería suponer que ellos también escucharon el cuento de tu boca.

—También es correcto.

—¿Qué decidiste decir? —Triber colocó su teléfono en altavoz, con el propósito de que Ear también reciba un adelanto de la narrativa.

—Básicamente, la banda se deshizo de la gente por nosotros. Yo patrullé las calles mientras mi compañero iba a la escena, donde casualmente recibió el aviso de un testigo del secuestro que había decidido, valientemente, seguir al auto y llamó a emergencias para reportar que tenía la locación del lugar donde retenían a una joven contra su voluntad. Fuimos hasta allá, atrapamos al malhechor y el resto es historia.

—Supongo que eso los satisfará, por ahora, ya que Delfina volvió sin un rasguño. Se concentrarán en su bienestar. —Triber dejó escapar una risilla, mientras Ear sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero, si te soy honesto, fue poco creíble de tu parte.

—Si, Triber, soy consciente, gracias. En mi defensa, diré que todas mis partes en esta noche me tomaron sin preparación previa, y ninguno de ustedes, bastardos, me ayudó.

—También te amamos. —Triber comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, esparcidas por la mesa ratonera—. No pases por mí, espérame. Llevaré el auto de Zack hasta allí y volveré contigo.

—Pregúntale a Ear cuándo nos veremos para discutir esta tortura.

—Mañana, muchacho —habló el anciano, mientras organizaba en una pequeña caja todas las botellas con diferentes líquidos que habían llevado en su pequeño paseo de rescate—. Bueno, técnicamente, en algunas horas. Nos vemos aquí, a las nueve. Todos ustedes presentes, por favor.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Qué hora es?

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, todos los invitados del departamento estaban acomodados en sus respectivas “camas” provisionales. Zack dormiría en la habitación de Nick, y los demás, por supuesto, con Delfina.

—Las cuatro, duerme —Diana contestó con un toco seco—. No puedo creer que quieras ir al trabajo. Debes descansar al menos un poco.

—¡Me siento mucho mejor! Los hermanos de Santino dijeron que estaría bien en poco tiempo. Ya no tengo efectos, ¿ves? —Delfina se paró sobre su cama y comenzó a saltar, mientras movía sus extremidades en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Quieta! —Diana dejó su lugar en el piso, para subir a la cama y atrapar a su amiga—. Está bien, lo entiendo, te sientes mejor, pero no lo fuerces, ¿okey? Duerme, por favor.

Diana volvió a su puesto con una expresión de seriedad y preocupación.

—Lo siento.

—Delf —Santino se movió de su colchón para sentarse en medio de ambas chicas, y sostener sus manos—, sabemos que estarás físicamente perfecta en la mañana, pero suponemos que no estás del todo tranquila por dentro. Al menos, te puedo asegurar que nosotros seguimos bastante asustados, es por eso que Diana está algo… alterada.

—Cuida tu boca, Castle.

—Déjame dar un discurso de paz, Brooks. —Santino resopló exageradamente para darle énfasis a su punto—. Como decía, nos gustaría que descanses más de dos horas antes de volver a tu vida normal. Pero, si quieres ir a la cafetería, no lo impediremos.

—¡Pero…!

—Diana, ambos iremos con ella. Nos llevará Zack y nos recogerán cuando terminen su turno o volveremos caminando, juntos. Todo saldrá bien. —Besó la mano de cada una y volvió a cubrirse con sus sábanas—. Ahora, a la camita.

Delfina estalló en risas de repente, y ambos amigos, uno junto al otro, intercambiaron una mirada.

—Comienzo a sospechar que esa droga sigue en su sistema —Diana volteó a verla—. ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

—Es —otra pequeña risa escapó sus labios—, es solo que acabo de recordar que ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra desde que desperté hasta que comenzamos a preparar sus camas. Es simplemente impropio, ¿les comió la lengua Yaron, o mi hermano?

—¡Maldito Yaron, nos tenía amenazados! —Diana dio un golpe a su lado, y Delfina volvió a su ataque de risa.

—¡Ambos nos dieron un discurso! —Santino movió sus manos energéticamente delante de su rostro—. Zack nos dijo que te podrían afectar las luces muy brillantes y los sonidos muy fuertes y que tal vez te costaría moverte o no podrías mantenerte despierta o no hablarías correctamente. —El ritmo al que hablaba fue acelerándose a medida que nombraba todas las advertencias de sus hermanos—. Y Yaron, ¡Yaron! En el preciso momento en el que Zack se alejó menos de medio metro de nosotros, nos dijo que si hablábamos nos arrastraría fuera del departamento y se quedaría haciendo guardia en la puerta toda la noche, ¡para que no te veamos!

—Y que te encerraría en su casa hasta el lunes —agregó Diana.

—¡Y que me iría con él a su casa y se aseguraría de que no te vea hasta el lunes, en la escuela! —Santino apuntó con un dedo acusador a Delfina— ¡Y sabes que cumpliría!

—Qué bueno —luego de controlar su risa, Delfina se quitó un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos—, comenzaba a preocuparme que mi estado sea contagioso.

—Lo único capaz de apaciguarnos es el maldito Yaron, no te preocupes.

Luego de unos momentos, se oyó la voz de Delfina suavemente en la oscuridad del cuarto.

—Di, ¿podemos llamar a los chicos? Les quiero decir que estoy bien.

—No te preocupes, ya les envié un mensaje. Les dije que volviste sana y salva, pero que si iban al café mañana hablaríamos mejor.

—¿A qué hora irán?

—Alrededor de las diez. Descansa.

Unos segundos más tarde, volvió a hablar, con un tono aún más delicado y pequeño.

—¿Y Kyle? ¿Recibiste algo de él?

Diana dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—No, lo siento.

—Está bien, lo veremos mañana —dijo Delfina, más para sí misma que para su amiga—. Buenas noches, los amo.


	5. 4. LA PAZ

La alarma había sonado a las seis en punto, dejándolos con más cansancio del que esperaban y solo escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos para prepararse, desayunar y llegar al trabajo a tiempo.

Diana había logrado que Delfina y Santino salieran de la cama en tiempo récord y, luego de confirmar que su amiga seguía firme en su decisión de cumplir con su turno, les arrojó sus ropas. Al cabo de quince minutos, los llamó a desayunar: café y tostadas listas sobre la isla de la cocina.

—Te odio. —Santino se dejó caer, con sus ojos aún cerrados, sobre el taburete del medio, de espaldas a la pared que los separaba de la sala de estar.

—Bueno, San, con odio no hay café. —Se estiró para quitar la taza de sus manos, pero el otro giró sobre su asiento para darle la espalda.

—Aléjate, bruja.

—¿Por qué estamos comenzando la mañana llamando “bruja” a Diana? —Delfina llegó a la sala, en el mismo estado deplorable que su amigo.

—Porque es un desagradecido. Aprovecha mi caridad, Castle.

—Di, en ningún universo es normal reaccionar tan rápido cuando una alarma empieza a sonar. Especialmente si tu noche incluyó menos de tres horas no consecutivas de sueño.

—Tiene un punto. —Delfina se aferró a una tostada, mientras dejaba su cabeza reposar sobre el hombro derecho del chico a su lado.

—Cariños, yo no duermo. —Diana dio un sorbo a su café—. En mi mundo, esta es una mañana normal. Apresúrense, tienen hasta las seis y media para engullir lo más que puedan.

—¿Por qué no desayunamos en el café? —Santino colocó su mano sobre el hombro donde reposaba Delfina, para sostener su cabeza mientras giraba para ver a Diana—. Eso nos ahorraría tiempo.

—Porque, corazón, necesitarás más de una taza de café en tu sistema para sobrevivir la mañana. Jake te recibirá con la segunda del día. —Santino frunció el ceño al oír esto.

—No me gusta el café.

Diana no tuvo tiempo de contestar, dado a que vio su celular iluminarse a su lado. Inconscientemente, dejó escapar un grito agudo y fuerte al leer el nombre en la pantalla.

Dicho alarido no logró solo despertar a los chicos que dormitaban frente a ella, sino que también provocó una serie de ruidos al final del pasillo.

—¿¡Quién fue!?

Al pie del corredor que conectaba todas las áreas del departamento, apareció Nick. Seguía usando su piyama habitual, el cual estaba compuesto por nada más que un gastado pantalón de un oscuro azul viejo, el cuál caía algo bajo en sus caderas, causando que pise el ruedo con sus talones desnudos. Sobre su cabellera despeinada sostenía una escoba, aparentemente a modo de arma.

—Entiendo que me secuestraron, pero a esta altura deberías reconocer los gritos de Diana, hermano.

Nick dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Nick, ¿dónde dejaste a Zack? —Santino se vio sorprendido ante la posibilidad de que el otro no haya aparecido con la misma rapidez y preocupación.

—Se levantó conmigo, pero tropezó con mi ropa sucia antes de llegar a cruzar la puerta. Supongo que se rindió.

—¡Te oigo! —gritó el aludido, desde su lugar en el piso— No encuentro la suficiente energía en mi ser como para levantarme.

—Parece que me equivoqué, el humano en apuros está hacia el otro lado. —Nick colocó la escoba sobre su hombro izquierdo y se alejó de nuevo, caminando lento y pesado—. Con permiso.

—Tierra a Diana. —Delfina movió una mano frente a la cara de su mejor amiga, mientras reía por su reacción.

—Cierra la boca. —Santino embocó un trocito de tostada en la pequeña hendija entre sus labios.

—Déjenme en paz, acabo de presenciar el torso desnudo del adonis Nicolas, además de los puntos extra de su pelo despeinado.

—Te recuerdo que gritaste desesperadamente hace menos de dos minutos.

—¡Si! —Diana tomó su celular y su chaqueta, mientras empujaba a sus amigos fuera de sus lugares—. Tu novio acaba de enviarme un mensaje.

—¡Kyle! —Delfina volteó sobre sus talones para verla inmediatamente.

—San, ve a preguntarle a los chicos si nos llevará alguno de ellos o tú. —Empujó al chico hacia el pasillo, mientras entregaba su teléfono a la muchacha—. Revísalo tú misma.

> **_Kyle Scott (novio de cuarta):_ ** _Ey, lo siento, mi teléfono se apagó anoche, pero acabo de leer que está bien_
> 
> **_Kyle Scott (novio de cuarta):_ ** _Dile que la amo y que la veré hoy, pasaré por su casa luego de nuestro turno_
> 
> _KYLE SOY YO, NO SE DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TELÉFONO PERO ESTOY GENIAL, ME SIENTO PERFECTA Y ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA IR AL TRABAJO_
> 
> _TE AMO, TE VERÉ EN UNOS MINUTOS_
> 
> _Ah, y dile a Jake que la banda irá hoy, en caso de que yo olvide decírselo más tarde :)_
> 
> **_Kyle Scott:_ ** _Yo tengo tu teléfono, no te preocupes, hasta pronto ;)_

—Di, su teléfono había muerto. —Delfina sonrió, quitando de sus hombros el peso de la incertidumbre sobre el por qué su novio no contestaba llamadas durante su rescate.

—Bueno, eso bastará para ti, pero yo necesitaré una mejor explicación sobre por qué no estaba disponible cuando su pareja estaba siendo rescatada de un maldito secuestro.

Antes de que Delfina pudiera responder, los dos Castle atravesaron la cocina, hacia la puerta.

—Yo los llevo, Nick bajará en un segundo. —Zack se dirigió al elevador, a escasos metros de la puerta gris del departamento. Santino fue detrás de él, aún en un estado similar a un zombi.

—Pero si tú nos llevas, ¿por qué viene Nick? —El aludido apareció, en ese instante, a espaldas de Delfina, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros y arrastrándola hacia la salida, detrás de Diana.

—Porque no pienso volver a dejarte sola, jamás.

—Dramático.

—Y con razón, sí.

Ambos salieron con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

●⃝●◦·

En la entrada, el trío fue recibido por Jake, con llaves en mano. Mientras el dueño abría la cerradura, Nick y Zack partieron en su camino hacia una siesta, seguros de que los demás estaban ya en vista de otras personas.

A penas tuvieron paso, Delfina corrió hacia el mostrador a toda velocidad. Los gritos de advertencia de su jefe no llegaban del todo a sus oídos, así que saltó sobre el mueble a pesar de ellos. Una vez detrás del mismo, fue recibida por el cálido abrazo de su novio.

—Juro que te mataré.

—Sabes, me cuentan que anoche conocí a un hombre que aparentemente podría haber afirmado lo mismo.

—Si vuelves a repetir eso en mi presencia, dejaré la habitación. —Kyle se separó de la chica, sin separarla completamente de sus brazos—. Estás advertida.

—Lo siento —dijo, aunque la sonrisa no dejó sus labios.

—No te disculpes. —El albino alcanzó su bolsillo trasero—. Ten tu teléfono. Lo encontré mientras te buscaba, parece que lo olvidaste sobre el tocador.

—Bueno, y, ¿qué tal tu vida?

La pareja volteó para ver a Jake y Diana, hombro contra hombro, espaldas recargadas en la puerta de entrada, con su cartel de _Lo sentimos, cerrado_ aún colocado.

—Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, pulverizando amigos por ser irresponsables luego de haber sido secuestrados.

—Un martes cualquiera.

—Exacto, exacto. —El semblante de Diana cambió completamente, a medida que se acercaba más al novio de su mejor amiga—. Excepto por el minúsculo detalle de que su novio, quién se supone que la ama con toda su alma, estuvo fuera de alcance, —sus manos golpearon con fuerza la superficie de madera que los separaba, despertando de repente a Santino, quien había estado durmiendo sobre una de las mesas cercanas— ¡por casi toda la noche! —Se abalanzó hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡¿En qué pensabas?! ¡Yo fui la que tuvo que soportar a Delfina preguntándome qué demonios decías sobre toda la situación!

—Ey, yo ayudé —interrumpió Santino, solo medio despierto.

—¡Ya te habías dormido, Castle! —El aludido se encogió de hombros, volviendo a dormir sobre la mesa, al tiempo que Jake tomaba el asiento frente a él—. Ella podrá tener un punto débil por ti, pero estás en la cuerda floja conmigo.

—Mi teléfono estaba muerto, y estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo por las calles cercanas como para preocuparme por encontrar un cargador.

—¡Podrías haber ido a su casa o pedido prestado el teléfono de alguno de los chicos de la banda o…! Sabes qué, me rindo. —Se acercó hasta Jake, moviendo la cabellera negra y blanca del mismo, mientras empujaba levemente su hombro para indicarle que se levante—. Ven conmigo, hagamos un café para despertar a mi único compañero de guardias nocturnas durante secuestros rutinarios. —Diana fulminó a Kyle con la mirada, mientras se retiraba hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería.

Golden Café era propiedad de Jake Ricochet, quien, a penas cumplir dieciocho años, lo había recibido de las manos de su abuela, la antigua dueña.

En realidad, el obsequio había sido anunciado con dos años de antelación. A partir de sus dieciséis, el joven se había esforzado para transformar el viejo y anticuado lugar en un refugio para estudiantes y trabajadores; o todos aquellos que necesitaran internet al alcance, un lugar confortable entre tanto ruido, y una buena bebida al alcance de la mano.

Su abuela había decidido abandonar la atención al público, debido a su edad, y prefirió mantenerse a cargo del papelerío, desde la comodidad de su casa. Tan solo un par de horas tras de haber colocado el cartel de “se necesita personal”, Diana se presentó ante Jake. Pero, conforme crecía su popularidad, más empleados fueron necesarios para satisfacer a la clientela. Fue entonces cuando recomendó a su mejor amiga, Delfina, para darles otra mano, y, más tarde, los tres conocieron a Kyle gracias al letrero, colocado, por segunda vez, justo en el centro de la puerta de vidrio.

Así, nació Golden Café, tal como se lo conoce hoy. Incluso antes de entrar, algunos elementos ya se volvían prominentes. Los diferentes tipos de plantas en, precisamente, según Diana y Delfina, doce diferentes macetas en total, daban la bienvenida a los clientes desde la entrada. Los muebles eran en su totalidad de madera, y sobre cada asiento reposaba un cojín de suaves tonos champagne. La vajilla se mantenía simple, transparente, para no sobrecargar el lugar. Los toques finales eran otorgados por las luces amarillas, provenientes de los pequeños focos retro que colgaban del techo a diferentes alturas, a lo largo y ancho de toda su superficie.

Pero, a pesar de todos esos cuidadosos detalles, la verdadera insignia del lugar era el cartel de neón que decoraba su frente, que, por cierto, también era de madera. El nombre del establecimiento estaba estampado en brillantes trazos dorados sobre la puerta de entrada, cubriendo parte importante de la fachada delantera. La delicada letra manuscrita de la primera palabra, contrastaba a la perfección con las toscas mayúsculas de la segunda.

Todo esto, claro está, conformaba la vista del público general del local. Pero, pasando el mostrador, detrás de las tablas de la pared decorada con la réplica a menor escala del icónico logo de la acogedora cueva y tres estantes con productos a la venta a cada lado del mismo, yace el lugar donde ocurre la magia.

Allí mismo, Diana y Jake se encontraban rodeados de vasos reciclables y frágiles tazas. La maquinaria plateada, responsable de servir el café y triturar el hielo, estaba escondida con el solo propósito de no arruinar la suave estética que había en la parte delantera del local.

—No necesita tanto café en su sistema. —Jake observó a Diana con una suave sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con el segundo aro plateado en su lóbulo derecho.

—Necesito al maldito despierto, ¿Kyle mencionó que vendrá la banda más tarde? Un par de ojos extra no están de más. —Volteó a ver al mayor a sus espaldas—. Pásame una de los vasos altos, por favor.

—Genial, la banda, uno de mis clientes favoritos. —Le alcanzó lo que necesitaba, limpiando el sudor nervioso de sus palmas en su delantal color canela, para buscar su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans negros —. Faltan cinco minutos, iré al mostrador a informarles a los tórtolos.

Diana dejó escapar una sonrisa, mientras agregaba hielo a la bebida de su amigo.

—Tú con tu tortura, yo con la mía.

—Ni que lo digas.

●⃝●◦·

—Otro día, otro café. —Zack ingresó a la sala, usando lentes de sol para proteger sus cansados ojos de los brillantes rayos.

—Traicionaste a nuestra cafetería habitual. —Octavian levantó su propio vaso, proveniente del lugar de trabajo de la aclamada cuarta Luna, para luego bajarlo nuevamente hasta sus labios.

—Momentos desesperados, hermano mayor. —Tomó asiento a su lado—. Escapé de Nick mientras dormía, no puedo aparecerme en frente de Delfina cuando se supone que estoy descansando en su casa.

—Muchachos. —Yaron les otorgó una sola mirada amenazante, antes de girar su vista al hombre a cargo de la reunión.

—Asuntos oficiales, chicos. —dijo Ear, con tono de advertencia que convocaba a la seriedad, mientras se ponía de pie desde la cabecera de la mesa—. Ya todos presentes, daremos inicio a la reunión. Los puntos a tratar el día de hoy serán: carta de Santos Borbon, cuándo recurrir al Líder Sol, repaso final de los eventos transcurridos la noche del viernes, repaso final de la historia de encubrimiento. Yaron, comenzarás tú. —El anciano tomó asiento, dejándole la palabra a su compañero, ahora de pie.

Encendió un pequeño proyector colocado sobre la mesa, en el extremo opuesto a Ear, que apuntaba a un trípode con una pantalla.

—Para aquellos que no estuvieron presentes anoche, les comentaré rápidamente que Santos logró apoderarse de la cuarta Luna, por un período poco mayor a dos horas. Gracias a la ayuda de la onceava Estrella, aquí presente —inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Axel, sentado a la derecha de Ear—, logramos encontrarla exitosamente. Al llegar al lugar en el que estaba siendo retenida contra su voluntad, la encontramos dormida en medio de una escena plantada por Santos Borbon. —Las fotos tomadas por Triber aparecieron, una tras la otra, frente a sus ojos—. Me negué personalmente a exponerla, pero la joven estaba sentada en el trono. Sobre el escabel, encontramos el siguiente sobre.

La pantalla fue decorada por el dorado sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo. La ya conocida S coronada se llevaba toda la atención, justo al centro. Dicha imagen fue reemplazada por la de un papel blanco y tinta negra.

—Escaneé la carta que había dentro para que todos puedan tenerla a la vista, pero procederé a leerla.

El mayor de los Castle tomó el delicado y fino material entre sus lagos y delgados dedos, y, con su ceño totalmente fruncido, comenzó a leer.

* * *

Alianza Nocturna

Es una lástima que hayamos tenido que cerrar este encuentro momentáneo de una forma tan poco profesional de mi parte. Admito que, una aparición en persona sería mucho más respetada, pero, por el momento, prefiero mantener mi rostro en el anonimato.

Confío en que, para este momento, todo el equipo Castle y algunas personas más deben tener un circo trabajando a oscuras dentro de sus metes. Permítanme darle algo de luz a su espectáculo.

Sí, logré atraparla. Sí, sabía dónde estaría. Sí, sabía su nombre. Sí, sabía en qué ciudad encontrarla. Sí, Falcon y Yaron, también se dónde está su queridísima Mathab en este momento, y, sí, sé cómo conecta con Delfina.

Lo que no sé, al momento de escribir esta carta, es cómo logré traerla hasta mis manos, exactamente. Pero esos son detalles menores con los que lidiaré en un par de horas.

Supongo que las preguntas que más resuenan son “por qué” y “cómo”. Por qué la cuarta Luna logró volver hasta ustedes y cómo logré obtenerla yo en primer lugar. Me centraré en la primera cuestión, asumiré la segunda como respondida unos párrafos arriba.

No me gusta mentirles, así que soy honesto al decir que mi objetivo crudo era demostrar un punto.

Ya saben lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Nadie es tan bueno como para esconderse de mí, ni si quiere la tan poderosa tercera Luna. Cualquier plan bien pensado podrá ser ejecutado correctamente, sobre todo si el cerebro detrás del mismo es el mío. Me gusta creer que puedo atrapar a quien yo quiera, confío en que este golpe ha logrado convencerlos a ustedes también. Apuesto a que les gusta salvar a la gente, este rescate es sólo el primer paso. A veces, la verdad duele, sobre todo al descubrir que la misma deja libre una vida completamente distinta a la que se creía propia. Gracias por limpiar mis desastres y ayudarme cuando lo necesito, Yaron, te deseo suerte para el camino que apenas comienza. (XOXO, sabes que eres mi favorito).

No es divertido jugar solo, y parece que, a su ritmo, no iban a encontrar jamás a la chica correcta, así que mejor acelerar las cosas entregándosela yo mismo.

Aunque, no le puse un moño, pero espero que la corona haya sido suficiente.

Reyes de nada, les queda el título.

Envíen queridos saludos al viejo Earnest de mi parte. También una cálida sonrisa para los invitados especiales.

Líderes Sol, no se estresen aún.

Nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, la Alianza Saldina está meramente sobre sus talones.

Santos

* * *

Al terminar su primera lectura, con su rostro completamente deformado por el asco y la rabia, Yaron estampó el papel contra la mesa, acompañando al mismo con su palma abierta. Casi todos los presentes se exaltaron en sus lugares, con la excepción de Ear y Octavian, quienes, honestamente, esperaban una reacción mucho peor.

Mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada, sintió la mano del hombre que seguía el linaje inmediatamente después de él, recordándole mantener la compostura ante la reunión formal, a pesar de incluir sólo familia y amigos cercanos.

—Siéntate y deja a los demás hablar, o abandona la sala —dijo Octavian, frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con total seriedad y serenidad en su interior.

Antes de ceder a sus instintos de gritar, Yaron tomó asiento, renunciando a la palabra. Su mandíbula y puños se tensaron, en un vano intento de ahuyentar los sentimientos que había dejado el pequeño discurso escrito. Sintió la mano de su hermano abandonar el contacto, para luego verlo ponerse de pie.

—Si bien no tengo el contacto más estrecho con la Alianza Nocturna ni con la Sede de Nueva York, me gustaría compartir mi visión de los puntos más importantes de la carta de Santos Borbon. —Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del director en la punta de la larga mesa, continuó con sus ideas—. Sus palabras provocativas y escritura siniestra no nos deben alejar de los verdaderos focos de atención. El líder de esta guerra sabe dónde está escondida la Luna que, con tanto atrevimiento, perdieron los Líderes Sol hace cuarenta años. Fue a través de ella que logró llegar a _nuestra_ Luna, aunque también podemos suponer que no tenía un plan exacto para sacarla de la fiesta, por lo tanto, sus movimientos deben estar basados meramente en haberla seguido durante un tiempo.

—Tal como los espió a ustedes. —Ear hizo girar el anillo de oro en su dedo medio con su pulgar.

—Podría suponer lo mismo. No podemos negar que la devolvió. Podría haberla mantenido cautiva y, si no fuera por las visiones y sueños de la onceava Estrella, no lo sabríamos jamás.

—Lo más inteligente —continuó Manuel, ahora también de pie, a la derecha de Octavian—, es creerle cuando dice que, por esta vez, su objetivo era probar un punto. No debemos apartar la mirada del panorama completo, que el secuestro de la cuarta Luna no opaque los pequeños detalles de sus movimientos. Uno de los ellos, es el hecho de que haya repetido las frases de las notas que nos dejó, pero, aclarando antes, que esta fue la tercera vez que las decía. Pero, mi cuenta dice que es la segunda.

—Para nosotros —agregó Octavian—. En la carta de mamá, según ella declaró, Santos ordenó las oraciones de las notas. —Manuel volvió a tomar asiento, indicando que ya no tenía nada que aportar, seguido de su hermano mayor.

—Permítanme, con todo respeto, señalar el final de la carta. —Triber, en frente del hermano número tres, tomó la palabra—. Santos envió dos saludos, a Earnest y a nuestros Líderes Sol. Quiere dirigir nuestra atención a esos puntos, pero, personalmente, creo que lo mejor será no alertar a nuestros superiores hasta haber hablado con la cuarta Luna. Queremos evitar cualquier conmoción innecesaria. Ciertamente, enfrentar a una adolescente energética, probablemente furiosa e incrédula, al mismo tiempo que a un Líder temperamental y testarudo, no es una buena idea. Lo único que lograríamos de esa situación sería caos contraproducente. En cuanto a nuestro director, asumo que el objetivo era simplemente golpear con la nueva información de que sabe dónde está la tercera Luna.

—Precisamente. —Ear se puso de pie, cerrando el debate, y forzando a los demás a permanecer en sus asientos—. Procederemos a mantener una charla con Delfina Botwin respecto a su posición como cuarta Luna, posponiendo el informe a nuestro Líder Sol hasta después de la misma, ¿concuerdan?

—Concuerdo —respondió, a coro, toda la sala de muchachos.

—La tercera Luna no recibirá foco de atención hasta asegurar la seguridad de Delfina Botwin, ¿concuerdan?

—Concuerdo.

—La nueva prioridad de la Sede de Nueva York, es mantener a Delfina Botwin fuera de las manos de la Alianza Saldina y, más específicamente, Santos Borbon, ¿concuerdan?

—Concuerdo.

Ear echó una mirada a Yaron, quién aún seguía tenso completamente tenso.

—Decido que los puntos restantes se tratarán en un contexto informal. Finaliza la reunión formal de la Sede de Nueva York.

A penas finalizó la oración, la silla del mayor de los Castle se corrió de forma violenta, y su antiguo ocupante se dirigió a la pared más cercana, otorgándole un golpe fuerte y certero con su puño derecho.

—¡Maldito bastardo infeliz! —Sus nudillos izquierdos volvieron a estampar en el mismo punto— ¡Psicópata!

—¡Yaron! —Octavian, habiendo corrido hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el mencionado, logró atrapar su codo, justo cuando volvía su brazo derecho hacia atrás, en busca del impulso necesario para propinar otro golpe—. Lo sabemos, cálmate.

—¡Me llamó su maldito favorito, Octavian, su favorito! ¡Está enfermo! —Con un movimiento brusco, logró librarse de su agarre.

—Me retiro, ¿quién viene conmigo? —Zack tomó sus lentes, teléfono y café lo más rápido que pudo, para luego pararse en su asiento. Utilizó el brazo del mismo como un pequeño escalón y saltó al piso, corriendo hacia la salida que estaba a la derecha de Ear.

—Voy detrás de ti, Yar es problema de Oct. —Manuel lo siguió trotando, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Saben, prefiero sacrificarme a mis alumnos antes que quedarme con Yaron ahora. —Triber se unió a ellos.

—Acompáñame a preparar algo de té para la reunión informal. —Con una sonrisa, Axel se unió a Ear, y se encaminaron tranquilamente hacia la cocina, la cuarta puerta a la izquierda desde donde se encontraban.

Una vez solos, Octavian tomó por los hombros al hombre diez centímetros más alto que él.

—Yaron, lo hace para provocarte.

—¡Excelente, otra área en la que me gana!

—Cálmate.

—¡No me voy a calmar! ¿¡Escuchaste los temas que utilizó!? ¡Repitió cada frase de cada nota que nos dejó durante más de un mes! ¡Prácticamente amenazó al viejo con la maldita Mathab!

—No lo amenazó, y ni se te ocurra decirle maldita.

—¡Octavian! —Lo miró, su enojo siendo lentamente reemplazado por desesperación e impotencia—. Trata todo esto como un juego. Lo dijo él mismo, todo esto no es más que un juego. Nosotros nos estamos volviendo locos intentando proteger a las personas que amamos, a la vez que damos vueltas sobre migajas de sus planes, mientras él se ríe desde su… ¡maldito, ni si quiere sabemos en qué tipo de lugar se esconde! —Finalizó con un último puñetazo.

—¡Suficiente! —Octavian lo tomó de las muñecas, alejándolo de la pared—. Le dejarás esa carta a Ear, junto con todas las notas que nos envió a nosotros. Y dejarás el tema.

—No quiero dejar el tema, Octavian. —Su mirada asesina volvió a marcar presencia.

—No me interesa lo que quieras. Dejarás el tema, te concentrarás en lo que Ear dice que te concentres, que es proteger a la cuarta Luna, y tendremos una sesión de meditación juntos porque juro que acabas de destrozarte los ocho nudillos.

—Odio que gane, detesto que gane. Maldito presumido, ¡habló de todo el asunto de reyes y coronas!

—Sí, yo también lo odio, y odio la narrativa en la que se está centrando, pero no es el momento. —Con una sonrisa, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero, y comenzó a arrastrarlo, algo encorvado, fuera de la habitación—. Vamos a poner hielo en tus manos, o no podrás sostener ni tu teléfono en un par de horas.

—No te quejes, he tenido peores encuentros con otras superficies.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

●⃝●◦·

—Dame ganas de vivir. —Bruno se acercó al mostrador, con diez minutos de antelación a la hora pautada.

Estaba fresco, recién salido de la ducha, con ropas limpias y arregladas, y restos de humedad que volvían algunos mechones rubios de su cabello aún más opacos de lo normal. Diana atendió a su pedido con un saludo militar, dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera.

—Si no fuera por tus ojeras negras de medio metro, no sabría ni que te acercaste a las puertas de una fiesta. —Delfina rodeó el mostrador con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, deteniéndose frente a su amigo, con los brazos abiertos.

—No, aunque hayas salido ilesa de un secuestro no te dejaré tocarme.

—Vamos, ¿por el trauma emocional?

—Hablas como si tuvieras sentimientos.

—Déjame en paz, valía el intento. —Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para luego guiarlo a la mesa para cinco en la que estaba sentado Santino—. Si logras revivirlo, juro que alejaré a Ben de ti durante todos los ensayos de este mes.

—Ni que lo sueñes, no tengo la energía.

Justo en ese momento, Diana apareció a su lado, con su café negro en mano.

—Delf, tómate un descanso en lo que llegan los chicos.

—Buen día para todos y cada uno de mis compañeros que, por suerte, todavía nos acompañan en una pieza. —Kevin, puntual como de costumbre, fue inmediatamente a abrazar a Delfina.

—Bendita sea la mujer que tiene el trabajo de despertarte.

—Oye, Dorothea me ama. Además, tengo el sueño ligero.

—Saben —interrumpió Diana, con sus manos sobre sus caderas—, si Bruno y Kevin lucen más cansados que nunca, no quiero imaginarme cómo están los demás.

—Ni a qué hora llegarán. —Kevin tomó asiento entre su compañero de banda y Santino, revolviendo los cabellos del último, mientras este dormía.

—Ni a qué hora llegarán, bien dicho. Mejor voy a preparar sus órdenes.

—Para cuando aparezcan, estarán frías.

—Ese será un problema para ellos. —Se retiró, levantando las manos sobre su cabeza con la última oración.

—¿Por qué están cansados, de todas formas? Me aseguran que acabé la diversión para medianoche. —Delfina tomó asiento del otro lado de Santino, sacudiéndolo levemente.

—Tú te fuiste, maldita. —Bruno dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Yo me encargué de ser niñero de los chicos, para evitar que hagan desastres.

—Mentiroso, no tuvimos tiempo de hacer nada. —Kevin lo apuntó con un dedo acusador—. Nos mantuvimos ocupados echando a las personas, para darle lugar a la policía.

—También oí sobre eso, lo siento por haber causado tantos problemas en su primera fiesta de último año. —Delfina le dio una palmada sobre la mano.

—No te preocupes, por supuesto que no fue tu culpa.

—¡Miren quién está viva! —Con solo algunos minutos de retraso, Nash se acercó a ellos—. Buen día, solcito.

—No hay forma de que se deshagan de mi tan fácil. —La chica cerró su abrazo revolviendo los pequeños rulos avellana en su cabeza.

—Elegantemente tarde, no como el rey de la noche, supongo. —Diana se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja, sobre ella, tres vasos descartables con la orden habitual de cada chico.

—Pueden esperar al rey Ben en, al menos, media hora.

—¿Por qué demonios durmieron tan poco? Se supone que, para la una, más tardar, deberían haber estado en sus camas.

—Querida, literalmente desapareciste. —El último en haber llegado, colocó un brazo detrás de la silla de Delfina, mirándola a los ojos al hablar—. Está de más mencionar que nos quedamos en una gasolinera a esperar más noticias.

—Compramos caramelos para el estrés de Ben, y bebidas energéticas para el resto. —Agregó Kevin—. Y esperamos.

—Nos fuimos después de que Diana nos avisara que habías despertado y estabas bien. —Finalizó Bruno.

—No sé si los amo o si quiero estrangularlos.

Contrario a las creencias de Nash, el baterista de su banda llegó al cabo de veinte minutos.

—No esperen nada de mí, soy azúcar y sueño. —Entró casi corriendo, dirigiéndose directamente a Delfina, levantándola de su lugar en un fuerte abrazo.

—Me estás matando —dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tú me mataste anoche! Ya no existo, soy un fantasma, una simple estela de energía.

—Creo que lo supe desde que no escuché ningún comentario de tu parte.

—No tengo palabras, ya lo dije, soy azúcar y sueño. —La depositó sobre sus pies—. Y amor. —Dejó un ruidoso beso sobre su cabeza—. Si vuelves a hacerlo, te mato.

—Déjenme organizar el trabajo junto a los chicos, y volveré con Diana para que les cuente todo. Mientras, Ben, gasta tu azúcar despertando a Santino. —A penas concluyó la oración, el rubio se abalanzó sobre el chico, ignorando completamente la taza de vidrio que reposaba, vacía, a su lado.

Dicho contenedor fue propulsado hacia el suelo por el brazo de Ben, estrellándose contra la dura superficie de mármol gris antracita.

Jake dio un salto, al otro lado de la cafetería, dejando caer la bandeja que había estado sosteniendo bajo su brazo, cubriendo instintivamente sus oídos, sin voltear a ver la fuente del estrépito.

—¡Otra vez ustedes! ¡Cómo demonios hallaron algo para romper, les di vasos reciclables! —reprochó Diana, acercándose rápidamente a su jefe—. ¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, solo fueron los chicos.

—S-sí, estoy bien. Dame un minuto. —Con un leve temblor en las manos, se dirigió al baño que se encontraba al final de un corredor, junto al extremo derecho de la pared divisoria de madera.

En cuestión de minutos, ya calmado, se volvió a presentar junto a su grupo de trabajadores.

—Estoy bien, tranquilos, no pasó nada. ¿Alguien juntó los trozos?

—Si, no te preocupes. —Diana acarició con cuidado su hombro derecho.

—¿Organizaron los turnos? Quiero oír la historia completa de lo que pasó anoche, Kyle no es muy detallista.

—Fue un resumen de cinco minutos, hice lo mejor que pude —respondió el albino, con una sonrisa—. Yo viví media historia, y la otra mitad la leí en el chat de Diana esta mañana, así que me encargaré de las órdenes. De todas formas, hoy es un día bastante tranquilo.

—Diana debe contarles qué pasó, yo no recuerdo todo. Así que, ella se tomará un descanso para quedarse con los chicos. Tú y yo —Delfina lo dirigió, tomándolo del codo, a un lado del mostrador, justo detrás de la mesa de los chicos—, nos quedaremos parados aquí, escuchando la historia, pero atentos por si otras mesas nos llaman, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece perfecto. —Jake asintió, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, con una sonrisa.

—Excelente. —Diana arrastró una silla hasta donde estaban sus amigos—. Comencemos por el momento en el que dejamos el escenario.

●⃝●◦·

Una vez relatada la historia de la confusa noche, todos los integrantes de la banda _YAM BE!_ decidieron quedarse a acompañar a sus amigas el resto de la mañana, hasta el cierre del café.

—¿Seguros que no quieren que los lleve? —Kevin volteó a ver al grupo de tres. Jake y Kyle ya se habían ido, acordando verse con Diana y Delfina esa misma tarde para un encuentro más relajado.

—No hace falta, ya le dejamos un mensaje a mi hermano y Zack para que no se vuelvan locos. Supongo que si no responden es porque siguen en un coma de sueño, caminar estará bien.

—Vayan con cuidado. —Ben se acercó a abrazar a sus dos amigas, para luego repetir el gesto con Santino.

—Sí, sí, estaremos bien. —Diana puso los ojos en blanco, comenzando a alejarse hacia la esquina opuesta a los chicos, quienes se dirigían al auto negro de alta gama.

—¡Nos veremos en la escuela el lunes! —gritó Ben, a la distancia, mientras ambos grupos se separaban.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! —respondió Delfina, de espalda.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después de haber comenzado el camino al departamento de Delfina, donde almorzarían todos juntos, un encuentro poco esperado se presentó ante ellos, interrumpiendo su discusión sobre quién cocinaría.

Un muchacho alto, media cabeza más alto que Santino, casi choca contra ellos en un movimiento totalmente descuidado. Iba con paso acelerado, mirando en la dirección opuesta a la del grupo, y casi como si estuviera cubriendo su rostro, o escapando de alguien.

Su actitud llamó la atención de Diana, quien, al observarlo mientras lo dejaban atrás, lo reconoció casi inmediatamente. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el momento que, a este punto, realmente no debería ser una sorpresa.

Su codo atacó las costillas de Delfina, al mismo tiempo que ella se detenía sobre sus talones. Sus amigos, algo confundidos, voltearon a verla con duda en su semblante. El único gesto necesario, fue un simple dedo apuntando a las espaldas del chico.

—Es él. —Fue todo lo que necesitó decir.

—Sí, pero no… —Santino se apresuró a intentar detenerla.

—¡Ey, nos debemos una conversación, tú y yo! —gritó, mientras trotaba hacia él.

—…intentes nada —completó, derrotado en sus buenas intenciones de salvarlos de otra sesión de gritos por parte de esos dos.

El joven se volteó, habiendo reconocido la voz que le había causado problemas la noche anterior.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Delfina en el instante en el que logró ver de cerca, por primera vez, a la persona que había estado pisando sus talones en el último tiempo. Un hormigueo subió desde su estómago hasta su pecho y sus ojos se aguaron por un momento. Inexplicablemente, sintió como si su mente entrara en una sala familiar y tibia, como si el fuego de una chimenea estuviera ardiendo a metros de ella. La sorpresa seguida de ese segundo la dejó congelada en su lugar, con los pies clavados en la tierra y un déjà vu escalando por su espina dorsar, mientras los eventos se seguían desenvolviendo a su alrededor.

—Un placer volver a verte, aunque creo recordar que ya tuvimos el placer de charlar un rato.

—Suerte para ti —cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho—, mi amigo aquí presente nos interrumpió, y tuve que atender otros problemas. No pude terminar nuestros asuntos pendientes, pero parece que no te quedó claro lo poco que sí escuchaste.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo caminar por las calles tranquilo? Estoy haciendo unas compras para mi abuelo. —Levantó la bolsa de víveres que colgaba de su mano izquierda.

—No te creo en lo más mínimo, ojos bonitos.

—Gracias, qué halagadora. —Se inclinó, disminuyendo bastante la diferencia de altura, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, fingiendo conmoción.

—Esta es tú maldita última oportunidad antes de que llame a la policía, ¿por qué demonios sigues a mi amiga?

—No te responderá eso, Flora. —Jugó Delfina, en un intento de ahogar sus sentimientos, aunque el valor de acercarse aunque sea un paso seguía sin estar presente en ella. Utilizó el nombre falso que habían mencionado durante uno de los tantos escenarios posibles que habían imaginado, precisamente el de “algún día enfrentaré al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ y le diré que soy un agente secreto contratado para protegerte”.

—Déjame intentar, Fauna. —Tomó el frente de su suéter color chocolate en un puño cerrado, obligándolo a inclinarse todavía más, hasta la altura de sus ojos—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué demonios la sigues a todos lados? Sabes, ya tenemos a algunas personas trabajando para alejarla de ti, o, mejor dicho, alejarte a ti de ella —mintió, con una sonrisa.

—Si de verdad sabes que “las sigo” —indicó comillas con sus dedos—, también sabes que soy consciente de que su nombre no es Fauna, y tampoco creo que hayan hecho algo respecto a mi aún, considerando que acabas de amenazarme con llamar a la policía. —Le sonrió, algo divertido con su actitud.

—Acabas de admitir tu crimen, ¿lo sabes? —habló entre dientes, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

—Okey, suficiente. —Interrumpió Santino, temeroso de que Diana le proporcione un golpe en la mandíbula a su contrincante. La levantó desde su cintura, colocándola detrás de él, para alejarla del renombrado _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ —. Ni si quiera pienses en avanzar medio paso —la amenazó—. Me presento, soy Santino, la pequeña rabiosa es Diana, y supongo que ya conoces a la otra.

—Me llamo Axel. —Dirigió ambos, sonrisa y mirada, a la chica que había sido la causa de su mal sueño durante semanas —Me temo que no puedo responder por qué me he cruzado en tu camino tantas veces, Delfina, pero te aseguro que los Castle podrán darte una respuesta. —Había comenzado a alejarse, cuando lo oyó hablar a sus espaldas.

—Espera, ¿Castle? ¿Cuáles Castle? —preguntó Santino, con una mezcla de confusión y duda en su voz.

—Vaya —se detuvo, girando sólo lo suficiente como para ver a los chicos por un momento—, realmente no tienes ni idea de quién eres, ¿verdad? —Comenzó a alejarse antes de decir la última frase—. Habla con tus hermanos. Y tranquilos, mis intenciones son buenas.


	6. 5. VERDADES OCULTAS, SECRETOS GUARDADOS

El trío olvidó completamente al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ , su atención redirigida a la confusión sembrada por sus palabras.

Cuestionar a Santino sobre la naturaleza de las mismas, o incluso sospechar que todo esto fuera de sus ridículamente bien elaboradas bromas, quedaba eliminado de las posibilidades con simplemente mirarlo a los ojos.

Delfina y Diana no omitieron sonido, se mantuvieron paradas a su lado derecho y detrás de él, respectivamente. Decidieron, tras un intercambio silencioso de suaves gestos y miradas, que lo mejor sería esperar a que él reaccione de algún modo.

El joven seguía de pie, observando fijamente el mismo punto en el cual había estado el enigmático seguidor de Delfina. Era imposible explicar preguntas que recorrían su mente, ¿ _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_ conocía a sus hermanos? ¿Había mencionado algo sobre “no tienes ni idea de quién eres”? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Realmente podían confiar en que sus intenciones sean buenas, como él había afirmado? ¿Cuáles eran esas intenciones, de todos modos? Al cabo de unos minutos, dedujo que solo había una forma de saberlo.

—Cambiamos rumbo. —Con determinación en su rostro, giró sobre sus talones, tomando las muñecas de sus amigas—. Nos vamos a mi casa.

—¿Tenemos un plan? —Delfina no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Entramos por la puerta, encontramos al primer _Castle_ que se nos cruce, lo interrogamos. Fin del plan.

—Plan espontáneo, qué sorpresa —dijo genuinamente Diana, con algo de sorpresa. Si Santino no tenía un plan al menos un poco más específico, significaba que ni si quiere podía ordenar las ideas es su cabeza, y eso era poco común.

—Dudo que Santiago sepa algo, y, ¿Zack no estaba con mi hermano? —Tras haber pensado lo mismo que su amiga, la sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro.

—Es fin de semana familiar en nuestra casa, así que tarde o temprano estarán todos allí. Yaron y Triber llegaron ayer, así que pongo mis apuestas en ellos.

—Excelente, enfrentamiento familiar por la verdad, mi favorito. —Diana se soltó de su amigo, comenzando a correr hacia la entrada del metro.

●⃝●◦·

Ingresaron a la vivienda como si una tormenta los hubiese arrastrado hasta allí. El golpe de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse se oyó en media casa, causando que Santiago espíe desde la puerta de su habitación, cerca del pie superior de las escaleras.

—Miren lo que trajo el viento. —Sonrió a su hermano mayor.

—No es momento. ¿Estás con los gemelos? —Se colocó al pie inferior de la escalera blanca, justo cuando el otro reventaba el globo de goma de mascar sabor mora que acababa de hacer.

—Sí, estábamos viendo una película, Emma llegará en algunas horas. ¿Por qué la prisa?

—¿Dónde está Octavian?

—No está aquí —mintió.

—Auto en la entrada, ¿dónde? —dijo, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Te veo algo agitado —respondió el menor, con un tono travieso—, ¿por qué la prisa?

—¡Santiago!

—Una respuesta a cambio de otra. —Antes de que pueda volver a repetir su pregunta, la voz de Tiris se oyó desde dentro de la habitación.

—¡En el patio, con el tío Yaron! —respondió, con algo de lástima, al escuchar cómo Santiago se burlaba del apuro de su hermano.

—¡Gracias!

Con eso, el trío volvió a correr por el camino recto que acababa en el patio trasero. Los recibió la visión de los dos hermanos mayores, sentados sobre esterillas de yoga, en posición pinza.

—¿Qué quiere _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_? ¿Cómo lo conocen? —gritó Santino, en cuanto los vio.

—Y por eso, querido hermano, debes hacer yoga. —Octavian se irguió, con una pequeña sonrisa, seguido por Yaron que, al contrario, tenía una expresión de agotamiento mental.

—Van a tener que ser más específicos que eso —dijo, con cansancio en su voz, a la vez que cruzaba sus piernas.

—Bueno, _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_ es un muchacho que me sigue hace unas dos semanas aproximadamente. —Delfina dio un paso al frente, acercándose a los Castle—. Tiene, valga la redundancia, ojos verdes.

—Mide como dos metros. —Diana estiró completamente su brazo por sobre su cabeza, flexionando su muñeca para indicar la mayor altura que sus extremidades le permitían.

—No mide dos metros. —Santino la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijo que se llama Axel. —Finalizó Delfina.

Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada. Octavian fue el primero en ponerse de pie, colocando su esterilla, ahora enrollada, debajo de su brazo.

—Iré a preparar algo de té. —Desapareció en el interior de la casa, abandonando a Yaron, con una mano en la frente y cabeza gacha, en su miseria interna.

El grupo se movió hasta la pequeña mesa jardinera ubicada cerca del centro del jardín, donde tomaron asiento para que los más jóvenes comiencen a explicar, con detalles, la historia que conformaba las últimas dos semanas.

Una vez que el otro hermano había vuelto, fueron sobre cada detalle. Acompañados de una taza de infusión caliente, repasaron desde la vigilancia discreta durante los primeros días, hasta los últimos dos encuentros cara a cara con el muchacho.

Las expresiones de Yaron fuero desde seriedad, a algo de incredulidad, finalizando en decepción. Solo pensar en los problemas que desatarían los siguientes eventos de la tarde le daba dolor de cabeza, y estaba dispuesto a destrozar a Axel por haber expuesto a Santino a la duda sobre su vida entera.

—Bueno… —rompió el hielo Octavian— creo que es momento de una respuesta. —Reposó su mano sobre el hombro del mayor.

—Y por dónde demonios sugieres que comience. —Pasó una mano desde el puente de su nariz hasta la entrada de su cabello, mirando al otro con el comienzo de uno de sus enojos explosivos.

—Por tomar té y calmarte un poco. Piensa cómo dirás esto, yo buscaré a Triber. Él te puede ayudar más que yo.

La familia Castle, si de estos temas se trataba, todos tenían una serie de roles bien definidos.

Yaron había sido siempre la figura de “líder”, “la voz de la razón”. Octavian, a pesar de llevar casi quince años fuera de la maraña de complicaciones que representaba ser parte activa de la Sede, se mantenía al lado de su hermano mayor. Ante cualquier problema, cuando su juicio se nublaba, o al estar en necesidad de un concejo, Octavian siempre estaba ahí para dar una mano.

Naturalmente, Yaron estaba destinado a tomar las decisiones, pero, si de lidiar con la verdad se trataba, nadie podría discutir que Triber era el adecuado para la tarea. El Castle número cuatro, gracias a su profesión como profesor de secundaria y universidad, estaba colmado de paciencia y buen lenguaje. No había nadie entre ellos que pudiera explicar algo con más calma y claridad que él, así que hicieron uso de su presencia.

Abandonó la oficina de la planta inferior, donde estaba preparando unas tareas, para unirse al resto en la parte trasera de la casa. Tomó asiento a la izquierda de Yaron, donde había estado Octavian, quien ahora era una silenciosa compañía, de pie detrás de ambos.

—Para aclarar todo el misterio que rodea a este…

— _Chico-de-ojos-verdes_ —completó el trío, mirando a Yaron.

—…debemos remontarnos al secuestro. Aunque, me veo en la obligación de aclarar que es un tema privado.

—Lo que queremos decir —interrumpió Triber, mirando a Delfina—, es que puede que quieras guardarte la información para ti misma. Está a tu criterio involucrar o no a tus amigos.

—No hay secretos —respondió, sin dudar en lo más mínimo.

—¿Están de acuerdo, chicos? Pueden rechazar saber.

—Verdad, ante todo —proclamó Diana.

—Parece que ustedes están involucrados. —Santino los observó duramente—. Si ustedes están metidos en algo con _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_ , es lógico compartir esto conmigo. Somos hermanos.

Los chicos no lo sabían en ese momento, pero la culpa invadió el alma de los tres Castle frente a ellos, en mayor o menor medida. Habían mantenido un secreto enorme durante tres años, tres años en los que vivieron una vida oculta, a espaldas de uno de sus hermanos. Axel tenía razón con decir que Santino no sabía quién era, pero no podían echarle en cara absolutamente nada, ellos eran los responsables por ello. Aunque eso no iba a detener a Yaron de cometer un intento de homicidio contra él por haber traído tantos problemas a sus pies.

—Todo tuyos. —Octavian palmeó el hombro del mayor con un poco de lástima.

—Aquí es, oficialmente, cuando comienzo a perder la cabeza —murmuró, antes de dar un par de aclaraciones más—. Ante todo, mantengan la calma. No quiero gritos, ni peleas, ni que me cuestionen. Hice lo que creí y sigo creyendo correcto, en todo momento. Espero una charla tranquila de su parte, ¿queda claro?

—Si —respondieron Delfina y Santino.

—No prometo nada. —replicó Diana.

—Me quiero retirar. —Yaron volteó a ver al hermano a sus espaldas, con estrés ya presente en sus facciones.

—Basta, lo único que estás haciendo es retrasar el momento y alimentar su ansiedad. Ve al punto.

Usando eso como clara señal, giró al frente una vez más, y soltó sus palabras sin titubear.

—Delfina, tu secuestro no fue un acto fortuito.

La seriedad y el silencio se instaló en todos los presentes. Por un lado de la mesa, los tres adolescentes dejaron escapar soplidos de sorpresa. Diana atrapó, temerosa, el bazo de Santino en su mano derecha, apretando un poco. Él, a su vez, colocó un brazo alrededor de cada chica, un gesto protector que siempre se hacía presente en él.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Yaron había vuelto a su típica expresión de seriedad, mientras Octavian y Triber intercambiaban una mirada, enterrando, a continuación, las frentes entre sus manos.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Santino.

—¿Piensas que es el objetivo de alguna red de trata? ¿O de un loco en específico? ¿Fue _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_? No, no puede ser, él estaba conmigo cuando ella… Excepto de que tenga razón con lo de la red de trata, o una mafia, ¿hay mafias en Nueva York? Más les vale tener un rastro o estar trabajando en encontrarlo, no quiero que mi mejor amiga se convierta en otro de esos casos de desapariciones sin resolver, ¿me escuchaste?

—Había pedido paz —Yaron interrumpió a Diana.

—Hermano, demasiado directo. ¿De veras esperas paz? —Fue la respuesta que recibió de Triber.

—¿Puede pasar otra vez? —Las palabras de Delfina colgaron de un nuevo silencio.

—No sabemos. —Triber golpeó la pierna de Yaron, por debajo de la mesa, antes de que este pueda seguir hablando—. Permítanme explicarles mejor. Debemos remontarnos dos meses previos al secuestro, cuando una parte de la familia comenzó a recibir notas provenientes de una fuente… casi anónima.

—Los que recibimos estas notas —interrumpió Yaron—, fuimos los hermanos mayores, es decir, hasta Zack, incluido.

—Dichas notas —retomó el otro—, venían acompañadas de una o más fotografías que indicaban que alguien nos estaban siguiendo. Fotos cotidianas, ya sea saliendo del trabajo o de una tienda, como manejando en alguna calle o cenando con amigos.

—Todo llegaba en un mismo sobre, cerrado con un sello de cera negra, y el nombre del destinatario en el dorso, sin ninguna otra información; lo que nos lleva a creer que el remitente no recurrió al servicio de correo. Como sea, cada nota en su interior estaba firmada con una simple “S” mayúscula.

—Lo que coincide con la firma de un… —Triber dudo un momento, indeciso sobre cómo explicar la relación de su familia con Santos, sin debelar demasiado.

—Enemigo común. —Yaron, por otro lado, estaba bastante seguro de qué calificación darle.

—Bueno, esa es una forma totalmente no dramática de decirlo. —devolvió el menor, con sarcasmo—. Pero, si, algo así. Es alguien que no nos adora, y nosotros preferimos mantenernos lo más alejados posible de él.

—Llegaron en orden de nacimiento. Elegí actuar con cautela luego de recibir la mía, pensaba que podía ser una broma, o que el autor quería algo conmigo específicamente.

—Quiero aclarar —interrumpió Octavian, con una pequeña sonrisa—, que dicho hombre tiene una fijación en Yaron, específicamente, así que su pensar tiene sentido. Pero luego, llegó un sobre a mi casa. Debo admitir que soy el más alejado a todos los asuntos que involucren a ese sujeto, así que no había duda de que tenía algún plan pensado.

—A pesar de no saber cómo interpretar los mensajes de las notas, o cómo unirlos, o si siquiera conectaban, estábamos bastante seguros de que su objetivo concreto éramos nosotros —retomó.

—Uno a uno, el resto de nuestros hermanos recibieron lo suyo. —Triber colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante para la siguiente parte—. Pero la alerta roja llegó con las notas de mamá y papá.

—Hace algunos días, nuestros padres recibieron los mismos sobres que nosotros. La nota de papá tenía el mismo estilo que las nuestras: una sola frase que no tenía mucho sentido por si sola. Pero mamá recibió una carta, con lujo de detalle, que la guio para unir las piezas. No solo nos dijo en qué orden poner las piezas de este juego enfermizo, sino que también nos indicó con qué significado debíamos leerlas.

—Nuestro enemigo común, como dijo Yaron, planeaba algo que involucraba a una joven específica.

—No pienso ni por un segundo explicar a qué demonios nos referimos con “una joven específica”, no todavía. Y no lo voy a discutir —aclaró, apenas vio a los chicos comenzar a abrir la boca—, así que callados, no terminamos. —Amenazados, obedecieron.

—Supimos que, para involucrar a cierta chica, primero debía poner manos sobre ella, así que recurrimos a unos amigos nuestros. Una vez que les explicamos lo que pasó, uno de ellos nos dijo que sabía quién era cierta chica. Este aliado, resulta ser _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_ , o Axel, como nosotros lo llamamos. —La emoción en las facciones de los menores de la pequeña reunión, era evidentemente palpable. Sin embargo, no bastó más que una mirada de advertencia de Yaron para que se vuelvan a tragar todas sus preguntas en el instante. Luego, continuó hablando.

—Dijo haber estado siguiendo al objetivo por algún tiempo, y, cuando dio una descripción física de tu persona —miró a Delfina—, y el lugar donde trabajas, fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos.

—Supimos entonces que el hombre de las cartas no te tenía todavía, pero que iba a intentar atraparte. Zack nos regaló la información sobre la fiesta de ayer y, conociendo su modus operandi, identificamos ese como su momento de actuar.

—Y aquí entra mi gran engaño. ¿Recuerdan todo lo que dije sobre la policía y el testigo? —Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—. Puede que haya modificado la verdad.

—¡Mentir, se llama mentir, Castle! —Diana se levantó de su asiento en menos de un segundo, como si un interruptor se hubiese activado de repente en su interior.

—¡Sin gritos ni cuestionamientos, Diana!

—¡Nos mentiste! ¡Secuestraron a nuestra mejor amiga y nos mentiste, a nosotros y a su hermano!

—¡Llevo tres años mintiéndole a uno de mis hermanos! ¿¡Realmente esperas obtener una reacción de mi con eso!? Sí, mentí, Diana, ¡y fue lo correcto! —La mano de Octavian se posó sobre su hombro, como un delicado recordatorio—. No me arrepiento. Mentí, porque era lo correcto. Sigue siendo lo correcto, y no me arrepiento —repitió sus palabras, reafirmando sus ideas nuevamente.

—Mintiendo… ¿mintiéndome a mí, Yaron? —Las suave y quebrada voz de Santino abandonaron su boca casi como un susurro, y, de alguna forma, eso hizo que pesaran aún más en todos los demás.

—Déjenme hablar —reiteró, suspirando—. Mentí porque la única directamente involucrada en este desastre es Delfina, y está en su derecho decidir con quién quiere compartir esto.

—Ustedes suenan directamente involucrados también, Yaron. ¡Soy parte de la familia! —gritó Santino.

—¡No te voy a poner en peligro a menos de que este seguro de que eres parte de este lado de la familia! —Dio un golpe a la mesa, sembrando, nuevamente el silencio entre ellos.

—O te calmas, o vienes conmigo. —Octavian aumentó la fuerza con la que sostenía su hombro.

—Me calmo. —Suspiró—. Yo fui el que comenzó todas las mentiras, yo seré el que diga la verdad. —Fijó una mirada en Diana al decir esto, para luego volver a Delfina—. Anoche, Zack y Axel estuvieron trabajando para nosotros en la fiesta. Triber y yo también estuvimos ahí, pero fuera del edificio, así que ninguno de ustedes logró vernos. Nuestro equipo tenía el objetivo de proteger a Delfina, pero todos cometimos una serie de errores que contribuyeron a la efectividad del secuestro, y, por eso, pido mis primeras disculpas.

—Es importante que entiendan que no hay un culpable en específico —aclaró Triber—. Todos descuidamos un pequeño detalle, que resultó no ser pequeño. Como ignorar el callejón, o no percatarnos de que conectaba con el lugar de la fiesta, o no ver a nadie vagando por los alrededores. No es momento de señalar a nadie, ¿entienden?

Luego de un asentimiento colectivo, Yaron continuó.

—Zack fue el primero en enterarse que habías desaparecido, lo oyó de Kyle, junto a Nick. Inmediatamente nos avisó, y se dirigió a encontrar a Axel. Pero ninguno de nosotros llamó a la policía.

—Antes de que se quejen —se apresuró el hermano número cuatro, viendo a Delfina y Diana en un intento de ponerse de pie—, deben entender que todo este asunto es un secreto bien guardado, y que la policía solo complicaría las cosas al involucrarse. Los encargados de resolver este tipo de problemas somos, literalmente, nosotros.

—Es por eso que insistimos con que debían evacuar a todos del lugar, para que no haya testigos que confirmen o nieguen la presencia de oficiales en la escena.

—Si bien nosotros dimos un vistazo por el callejón, era evidente qué había ocurrido.

—Con la ayuda de Axel, logramos localizar el punto en el cual te tenían encerrada, y te sacamos de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aunque, también mentí sobre el tiempo que permaneciste allí, me disculpo de nuevo. Fueron aproximadamente unas dos horas.

—¿¡Qué!? —Diana fue la única que rompió el gélido estado de sorpresa, una vez más— ¿¡Sabes todo lo que puede ocurrir en dos horas!? ¡Quién sabe qué le hicieron!

—Primero, calma. —Yaron ya no estaba seguro de si lo repetía más para ellos o para sí mismo—. Segundo, como dijimos, el objetivo sí éramos nosotros.

—Okey, no, los estás perdiendo. —Triber palmeó su brazo—. Rebobinemos. Te encontramos sana y salva, pero el secuestrador había decorado el lugar con algunos mensajes en las paredes, que iban prácticamente dirigidos a nosotros de forma directa. Sabía que seríamos nosotros los que te encontraran, así que nos dejó esa sorpresa, junto a una carta. En ella, confirmaba todas nuestras sospechas de que su verdadero objetivo estaba en la familia Castle, pero, como dije, tenemos un pasado juntos. Él sabía que la forma de jugar con nuestros nervios era poner a un tercero en peligro, sobre todo si ese tercero era tan importante como tú. Aunque, asegura que no fuiste más que… carnada, por así decirlo.

—Maldito bastardo —soltó el mayor.

—¡Buena forma de describirte, sí! —Diana volvió a la carga—. ¿¡Terminaron con sus cuentos!? ¡Porque me toca gritarles un par de verdades a ustedes! ¡Cómo pudieron…!

—Mentir tanto.

El ataque de furia de la joven se vio interrumpido, en un instante, por las palabras hirientes de Santino.

—En el momento, fue lo correcto, yo…

—Preguntas. —Sonrió Octavian, interrumpiendo a Yaron en un intento de detener el conflicto—. Tienen preguntas, adelante. Yo lo detengo, Triber responderá lo más que pueda.

—Yo primero —dijo Delfina, ante el silencio de Santino—. Todavía no me dieron una respuesta clara, ¿puede pasar otra vez?

—No sabemos —Triber repitió su respuesta, luego de un silencio corto—. No sabemos cómo trabaja la mente del hombre, o qué planea exactamente. Pero, como dijimos, dejó pistas durante meses, antes de intentar cualquier cosa contigo. De hacer un segundo intento, probablemente también dejará algunas pistas. Además, se supone que ya probó su punto, así que podríamos suponer que no lo intentará de nuevo, al menos por un tiempo.

—Yo no soy tan suave como Triber, así que, déjenme decirles que nunca podemos estar seguros de lo que sea que pase dentro de su cabeza.

—Saben, me cansaron con tantos códigos —admitió Delfina—. Denme el nombre del secuestrador, o al menos un apodo. Y no lo mencionaron en la versión “verídica” de la noche, ¿debo suponer que también nos mintieron en ese campo?

Otro de los pequeños silencios que parecían llenar el encuentro, se hizo presente.

—Su nombre es Santos, y en realidad ni si quiere estaba presente en el momento en el que te encontramos.

—¡Suficiente, me rindo! —Diana se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la esterilla de yoga de Yaron, que yacía aún en su lugar—. Octavian, te invitaría a acompañarme, pero estás en un terreno gris. Estaré aquí, tragándome mis gritos. Infórmenme cuando esos tres idiotas liberen toda la verdad. —A continuación, se acostó boca arriba en la suave superficie azul, mirando al cielo parcialmente despejado.

—Entonces —retomó Delfina—, sigue libre y no tienen certeza de si atacará de nuevo o no, excelente.

—¿Por qué son enemigos de Santos, de todas formas? —La voz de Santino se mantenía discreta, en contraste a la firmeza de sus amigas. El nudo en su garganta se apretaba más con cada palabra emitida—. ¿Acaso le hicieron algo?

—¿Nosotros? —soltó Yaron, como un resoplido, mientras algo de diversión bailaba en su rostro—. Mejor pregúntate qué nos hizo él.

—Tranquilo, dijiste que querías paz —intervino Octavian—. Chicos, deben entender que somos los buenos de la historia. Nadie busca pelea, sino que queremos defendernos de los ataques de Santos.

—Tampoco sabemos de qué historia hablan —continuó Delfina—, o cómo conocen al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_. O, no, esperen, tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿cómo supo quién soy, en primer lugar? ¿O dónde encontrarme? Esperen otro segundo, ¿por qué yo, en todos los sentidos? ¿A qué se referían exactamente con eso de que me buscaba particularmente a mí?

—Bueno… esas respuestas son más complicadas. —Triber pensó unos segundos, pero, antes de encontrar qué decir, Yaron tomó la delantera.

—No podemos responder todas sus preguntas. No ahora, no nosotros solos. Si retienen algunas dudas hasta esta noche, más tardar, los llevaremos con las personas que podrán responder absolutamente todo. Pero yo no soy esa persona, me rindo.

—Arrojarás a Ear al fuego, qué malo. —Sonrió Octavian.

—A Ear le gustan los jóvenes, y yo ya tuve mi condena. —Sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Le diré que pasaremos por allí más tarde.

—No terminamos. —Santino levantó la mirada de la superficie de la mesa, por primera vez en varios minutos—. Yo también tengo preguntas.

—Te escuchamos —aseguró Triber, mientras los dos a su lado intercambiaban una mirada.

—¿Qué hacen en medio de todo esto? ¿Por qué son ustedes los que actúan ante un secuestro? ¿Por qué son los que investigan, rescatan y mienten? ¿Por qué siquiera estamos hablando en este momento, chicos? —La preocupación lo arrolló de repente, sus cejas acercándose más y más a cada segundo—. ¿En qué se metieron?

—San —colocó una mano sobre la de su hermano menor—, estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber. No te diré mucho ahora, pero mamá y papá están en esto también. Por supuesto que saben lo que estamos haciendo, y, técnicamente, no estamos en peligro. Somos los buenos, y trabajamos para hacer lo correcto.

—Aunque a veces lo correcto sea inventar más mentiras de las que puedo llevar cuenta, es lo correcto. Tranquilo. —Yaron lo miró seriamente, pero, de haber prestado cuidadosa atención, cualquiera de sus hermanos hubiera visto el amor y el pesar en sus ojos.

—Yaron, honestamente, no quiero ni estar cerca de ti ahora mismo. Hace menos de cinco minutos me miraste a la cara y me gritaste que no ibas a involucrarme en “este lado de la familia”, ¡ni si quiera sabía que nuestra familia tenía lados! —La impotencia creció en su interior—. Ni si quiere se cuáles son esos lados, o por qué estoy de este y no de aquel. ¡Admitiste que llevas mintiéndome durante años! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Cuántos secretos tienen? Ya ni si quiere se si formo parte de sus vidas, o cuántas veces me mintieron, ¿qué demonios está mal en mi como para no poder acompañarlos en esto? No sabía que estaban metidos en nada de este estilo, ¡nunca me dijeron nada! ¡Somos hermanos, malditos! —Su voz fue variando a lo largo de su pequeño discurso. El dolor se expresaba en tonos bajos y cansados, mientras que el enojo explotaba en gritos y ceños fruncidos. Ni si quiere sabía cómo se sentía en su interior, y las palabras del _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ resonaban en su interior. Tenía razón, no tenía idea de quién demonios era.

—Parece que no saldremos de esta fácil. —Triber giró a ver a Yaron, cuya expresión simbolizaba su agotamiento mental—. ¿Puedo darles el tour corto?

—Adelante, haz lo que quieras. —Enterró la frente en sus manos.

—Dicho y hecho. —Frotó sus manos antes de comenzar—. Todos nosotros, entiéndase mamá, papá, los hermanos hasta Zack, Delfina, y, por supuesto, Axel; somos parte de… —jugó con las palabras en su mente— un gran equipo. En este equipo, compartimos una cualidad: ser un poco más especiales que la gran mayoría de las personas. Digamos que somos dotados, para que lo entiendan mejor. Es algo hereditario, pero no obligatorio. Es decir, si tienes un don, implica que tus padres u otro familiar también tienen un don. Pero, que tu familia tenga don, no garantiza que tú lo heredes. No podemos asegurar cómo lo tiene Delfina, pero estamos seguros de que lo tiene.

—¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Qué tipo de _don_ es? —preguntó ella.

—Más detalles en nuestra próxima reunión, más tarde —le respondió, con una sonrisa—. Pero es por eso que Yaron, y todos nosotros, te mentimos, San.

—A veces —habló el mayor—, enemigos como Santos fijan sus planes en nuestra familia, por ser tan dedicados y estar tan involucrados, por luchar hasta triunfar, entre otras cosas. Representamos un gran obstáculo, y se puede tornar peligroso.

—No quiero ser demasiado técnico aún, pero alrededor de tus trece años deberías haber presentado signos de este don, de haberlo tenido. Pero no lo hiciste.

—Entre nuestros hermanos, existe una regla: solo los que tengan don, se unirán a nuestro “lado” de la familia, como lo llamé antes. Es una medida de seguridad, que evita que todo aquel que no tenga la obligación de involucrarse, este, en algún punto, en peligro. También soy responsable por la existencia de esa condición, yo la propuse casi veinte años atrás. Me hago responsable de todas las mentiras que te contamos, y todos los secretos que te guardamos. Y te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón por haberte herido, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Fue lo correcto.

—Pero, ahora que tu amiga decidió involucrarte, nos vimos acorralados. —Sonrió Triber.

—No pasará otra vez —aseguró Santino—. Esa regla queda eliminada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tenemos un hermano y tres sobrinos o hijos más, de trece años. No los mencionaron ni una sola vez, así que no saben a qué bando pertenecen, ¿verdad? —Una de las áreas en las que se destacaba Santino, era formar pensamientos velozmente. Virtud que, en este momento, sus hermanos aborrecían—. No me interesa si tienen o no un don o lo que sea, para esta noche deben ponerlos al tanto y llevarlos a la reunión especial que tendremos.

—¿Me puedo ir? —Yaron apoyó la frente en el borde de la mesa.

—Quieto —amenazó Octavian—. Santino, no entiendes el lío en el que los podemos meter. No quiero que se pongan en peligro.

—Mamá y papá están en esto, y tú también. Santiago y los gemelos merecen saber. A pesar de que Manuel no esté biológicamente relacionado con Emma, lleva siendo su padre toda su vida, ella también merece saber cómo es su familia.

—Acis está metida en esto, Emma podría tener don. —Yaron recibió una mirada de incredulidad de parte de los otros dos—. Acaban de ver cómo se puso, no pienso ocultarle ese detalle ahora. Estoy viejo, quiero paz.

—No quiero que digas paz en las siguientes dos horas, me tienes harto. —Santino se puso de pie—. Lo acaban de decir, años de secretos me pusieron así y los trajeron a esta situación, ¿de verdad son tan tontos como para hacerles eso a los menores? —El silencio se instaló una vez más, seguido de una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del hablante—. Además, supongo que conocen a Santiago lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que, probablemente, nos está espiando y ya aprendió lo necesario. No tienen salida.

Los tres mayores de la sala fueron golpeados en un instante por la comprensión. Santiago era el puente perfecto entre los hermanos Castle y los hijos de los mismos, por lo tanto, cada vez que sentía algún tema interesante en el ambiente, se aseguraba de estar cerca para enterarse de todo. Desde pequeño, había sido el espía detrás de cada pared, la voz de cada extorción, el autor de cada idea detrás de los más pequeños. Era una presencia constante… de la cual se habían olvidado momentáneamente.

—Sal ya —dijo Yaron, en un tono alto y extremadamente terminante.

—Hola. —Desde el cuarto de servicio, separado de la cocina por el pasillo que conduce al patio, se abrió una ventana. El menor de todo el clan Castle se trepó ágilmente a la mesa de planchar, para sentarse en el borde de la ventana y mirar a todos los presentes con su sonrisa típicamente traviesa—. Me gusta la reunión que están teniendo aquí.

—Ya no tienen nada que ocultarle, literalmente escuchó todo, ¿no es cierto? —El primero de sus hermanos mayores giró a verlo.

—Saben, me da igual si me cuentan o no, pero les recuerdo que yo _soy_ las paredes de esta casa.

—Ahí lo tienen, explíquenles todo antes de que sea tarde.

—No quiero ponerlos en peligro.

—Yaron, hermano, ahora mismo estoy más confundido que esos tres —apuntó al grupo de amigos—, pero dame una semana y tendré los suficientes detalles como para contarles a los demás. Literalmente, no hay forma de que no lo sepan.

—Los gemelos. —El rostro de Octavian se tornó blanco de repente, al recordar que sus hijos también estaban en la casa—. Dime, por Dios, que los gemelos no están detrás de la lavadora, o te asesinaré.

—No, están arriba, viendo una película. Solo yo bajé a investigar. Santino llegó como un tornado, casi derriba la puerta, y no me explicó nada. Su primer grito me convocó. —Volvió a jugar con un globo—. Picaron mi curiosidad.

—Hablaré con él ahí, porque no se moverá pronto —retomó el ante último hermano—. Tienen dos opciones: o los enfrentan ahora, y se ahorran pasar por esto —señaló con un brazo a sus amigas—, o dejan que Santiago se los cuente, tarde o temprano. Y asumen las consecuencias. Tienen derecho a saber, y ustedes, como sus padres y tíos, deben decírselos. Somos una familia, malditos. No habrá ningún secreto entre nosotros, mientras este para impedirlo.

—Sigues sin entender el peligro que representa todo esto, no quiero correr ese riesgo —habló el padre de los gemelos.

—No te pido que los envíes a rescatar chicas secuestradas, te pido que hables con ellos. O lo haré yo. —Caminó hasta colocarse al lado de su hermano menor, descansando su codo sobre el marco de la ventana—. Santiago y yo les contaremos todo.

—¡Santino! —Yaron se puso de pie, furioso.

—¡Tienen derecho a saber, es su familia! No discutiré con nadie más. —Levantó las manos en el aire, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Si no les basta con destrozarme a mí, sigan con los demás también, pero no pienso colaborar con sus secretos. Llénense la boca con la paz de que esto es lo correcto.

Dejando atrás a todos los demás, recorrió el pasillo de nuevo, hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde tomó la escalera de su derecha y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras él azotaba su puerta, la entrada principal se abría para oír el golpe.

—¡Okey! —Zack miró a su alrededor, confundido, mientras veía a Delfina y Diana subir las escaleras corriendo. Detrás de ellas, aparecieron sus tres hermanos, surgiendo en el extremo opuesto al que él se encontraba—. No escucho portazos así desde sus rabietas puberales, ¿quién escupió en su sopa?

—Aparentemente, le ocultaron un secreto sagrado familiar. —Santiago salió de la sala de servicio, pasando delante de él, camino a su habitación—. No está feliz.

Zack dejó caer su mochila al piso a su derecha, mirando a los mayores con decepción.

—Espero que no se refiera a lo que yo estoy pensando, chicos. Prefiero que me digan que tienen un octavo hermano encerrado en el sótano o que somos descendientes de los piratas. Por favor díganme que es un octavo hermano encerrado en el sótano.

—Zack, no es momento. —Yaron apretó el puente de su nariz, nervioso por lo que pasaría a continuación—. Sabes que nos referimos a la Alianza.

—Los abandono dos horas y le destruyen la psique. Qué demonios pensaban.

—Quisimos tener una charla tranquila, pero… perdimos el hilo —respondió Octavian.

—Yaron, ¿cómo llegaron siquiera a tocar el tema? —Zack lo miró con desaprobación e incredulidad.

—Acorralaron a Axel en la calle, Axel dijo que hablen con nosotros o algo así, creo que le dijo a Santino que no sabía nada de su vida. Intentamos charlar, Diana me gritó mentiroso, así que le grité y solté que le mentí por tres años a Santino. Entonces mencioné algo sobre “lados de la familia” que parece haberlo herido bastante.

—Sus palabras textuales fueron que “lo destrozamos” —repitió Triber.

—¡Concuerdo! Saben que odia los secretos, ¿no pudieron pensar una forma más delicada de abordar el tema? ¿O esperar a que yo vuelva?

—También nos escuchó Santiago, ambos amenazan con contarle todo a los gemelos y Emma si no lo hacemos nosotros… hoy. —completó Octavian.

—¡Dos horas! La próxima les buscaré niñera. —Subió los escalones de dos en dos, abandonando sus cosas frente a la entrada—. Manuel dijo que está en camino, no lo estresen. Iré a apagar el fuego que ustedes empezaron. —Llegó al piso superior y, antes de acercarse a la segunda puerta a su derecha, les hizo un último comentario—. Buen comienzo del fin de semana familiar, muchachos. —Mientras en el piso inferior los tres hermanos desataban una guerra sobre cómo devolver la casa a su estado de semi paz habitual, Zack golpeaba cuidadosamente la puerta de su hermano menor. —¿San? Voy a entrar.

—¿Piensas ventilar más secretos o hacer control de daños?

—No lo sabrás hasta que me dejes entrar. —Zack sonrió ante la pregunta, no realmente seguro de cuál era la respuesta que buscaba. Un minuto de silencio más tarde, recibió un veredicto.

—¿Vienes solo?

—Absolutamente. No me parece correcta la forma en la que los chicos llevaron esto a cabo, así que los abandoné abajo. Creo que se deben estar comiendo vivos el uno al otro, pero yo me uno a su bando.

—Entra.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el chico sentado en el piso blanco, con su espalda recostada sobre uno de los lados de su cama. Diana se encontraba acostada sobre las mantas, con la cabeza donde usualmente dormían los pies de Santino. Delfina estaba sentada al lado de él, también en el piso, pero su espalda reposaba sobre el hombro derecho de su amigo.

—Bueno, ustedes sí que se ven melancólicos.

—No es la palabra que usaría, pero, ¿quieres que responda? —Santino lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras abrazaba sus piernas en una posición fetal.

—No en realidad. —Zack tomó asiento a su izquierda. —¿Alguien me hace un resumen de qué les dijeron, exactamente?

—Haré los honores —soltó Diana—. Básicamente, nos mintieron sobre el secuestro. Parece que le ocultaron algo grande a Santino durante tres años. Luego hablaron de ser especiales y diferentes a la mayoría de humanos, y dijeron que Delfina entraba en ese grupo, pero Santino no. Lo que es, por cierto, la razón de todos los secretos que le guardaron, algo sobre “protegerlo”. Santino dijo que no habría más secretos, ellos se negaron, llegó Santiago y dijo que él eventualmente los hundiría, Santino lo apoyó, pero luego decidió retirarse por su salud mental. —Giró su cabeza para verlo, quedando casi frente a frente con él—. Y ahora estamos aquí.

—Bueno, eso sí fue un viaje. —Zack movió el dije de su cadena entre sus dedos—. Intentaré dar algo de luz al asunto. Delfina —se movió un poco para verla mejor—, lo siento mucho por haber confabulado con ellos, también por mentirles a Nick y a ti, pero tu situación es realmente peligrosa. No fuiste drogada con algo común, también te perdimos completamente durante dos horas. Los resultados de toda la noche se basaron plenamente en un golpe de suerte, así que nuestro plan era mantenerte a salvo hasta asegurarnos de que estés recuperada totalmente, sin efectos secundarios, y que ya no corres peligro. Recién entonces te enfrentaríamos con la verdad.

—No me hables de verdades, Yaron casi me asesina con tantas mentiras. —Diana, quien era identificada entre sus amigos como la legítima defensora de la verdad, giró sobre su lado izquierdo, sobre la cama.

—¿Saben qué utilizaron para dormirme? —preguntó Delfina.

—Si… pero no exactamente. Hemos tenido encuentros con la misma droga en el pasado, por lo que conocemos sus efectos, pero no sabemos de qué está hecha, ni cómo funciona exactamente. Simplemente, somos familiares con ella. Pero…

—Déjame adivinar —interrumpió—, ¿más detalles en la siguiente reunión?

—Bueno —sonrió Zack—, ese es un detalle que dejaron de lado.

—Mi culpa —volvió a interferir Diana—. Yaron dijo algo sobre otra reunión hoy mismo, y Octavian mencionó a un Ear. Se supone que nos debemos guardar algunas preguntas para esta noche.

—Me extraña que estén tan tranquilos con esas instrucciones.

—Digamos que tenemos otra cosa en la que concentrarnos, y que Yaron es nuestro único punto débil.

—Suerte para ustedes, lo único que me asusta en Yaron, son sus puños. —Continuo con sus aclaraciones—. Santino, también lamento muchísimo haberte ocultado todo. —Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico, mientras una lágrima rodaba por el rostro de este—. Se que detestas este tipo de secretos, y no puedo explicarte lo disgustado que estoy por cómo eligieron decírtelo, pero la verdad es que es una política familiar. Mamá y papá introdujeron a Yaron a todo este desastre a penas cumplió trece y, desde entonces, se declaró encargado de manejar quién sabría y quién no. Si te soy honesto, Octavian nos dijo que su primera idea fue no introducir a nadie de la familia en todo esto, ser el único hermano involucrado, pero mamá y papá se negaron.

—¿Cuál era su idea? —Santino limpió el rastro que había dejado su lágrima, intentado evitar que más escapen.

—Ellos pensaban introducir a todos y cada uno de nosotros, a penas cumplir los trece años. Consideraban, al igual que tú, que era algo de lo cual debía formar parte toda la familia, apuesto a que Yaron no te mencionó eso, ¿verdad?

—No…

—Es porque fue su idea cambiar la restricción de edad a una restricción de tener o no tener don. Mamá y papá lo dejaron seguir con su idea, porque tenían fe en que todos sus hijos tendrían don.

—Pero yo no había nacido aún.

—Exactamente. Incluso a mi me faltaban algunas semanas. Pero, aún así, debo aclararte que no hay forma de predecir si alguien tiene o no dicho don, hasta que se desarrolla.

—A los trece años.

—Alrededor de los trece años. Nuestros padres se basaban en pura fe, considerando que ambos tenían un poco de estos poderes.

—Juro que el trece es, a partir de ahora, el número que más odio.

—¿Cuáles son estos poderes, de todas formas? —preguntó Delfina.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ya les hiciste esa pregunta, y que te dictaron esperar a la siguiente reunión. —Le sonrió.

—Tenía que intentar. —Arrojó las manos al aire, en rendición.

—Te doy crédito, pero ni si quiere yo me meteré en ese tema solo.

—¿Por qué demonios necesitan tanto apoyo para mantener una conversación?

—Porque, de revelarles todos los secretos de nuestra secta satánica, deberíamos matarlos, y la verdad es que nos agradan demasiado como para hacerlo. —El grupo lo miró, atónito, sin estar seguros de que estuviera bromeando—. No lo digo en serio, por Dios, quiten esa cara. —Soltaron un suspiro colectivo—. En mi caso, estoy de acuerdo con matar todos los pájaros posibles de un tiro, y decirle a los chicos y a ustedes, juntos. Así que prefiero guardar explicaciones para más tarde, esta familia se ha vuelto muy repetitiva. No tienen idea de la cantidad de veces que he escuchado la historia del secuestro, además de vivirla.

—¿Vivirla? —Delfina se propulsó hacia adelante, quitando el cuerpo de Santino de su visión, para clavar sus ojos en Zack.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me dieron créditos? Yaron y yo entramos personalmente a buscarte, Triber estaba afuera con Axel y este Ear que mencionó Octavian.

—¿¡Estuvieron ahí!?

—¿Acaso no contaron un maldito detalle completo hoy? Demonios, la segunda reunión podría tomar horas.

—Ahí está mi respuesta, a seguir esperando.

—Amo tu cerebro. —Sonrió, indicándole que estaba en lo correcto.

—Zack, ¿puedes concentrarte? Volvamos al punto. —Santino lo miró, con ojos suplicantes.

—San, no queda mucho que decir sobre tu pasado. Yaron tomó todas las medidas posibles para proteger a cualquier miembro de la familia que no se vea obligado a mantener conexiones con este… saben qué, les diré el nombre.

—¡Concordamos en eso! —gritó Delfina.

—Alianza Nocturna.

—¿Qué? —dijo el trío.

—Alianza Nocturna. Todo el mundo de gente buena que posee este don está, o debería estar, del lado de la Alianza Nocturna. No más detalles de eso por ahora, continuemos. —Recibió gruñidos de queja—. Yaron quiso alejar a todo el que pudiera de la Alianza. Sin don, nada te ata a mantener conexiones con ellos, lo que te acerca bastante a estar a salvo.

—¿Solo te acerca? —remarcó Santino.

—Mi opinión es que jamás puedes estar cien por ciento a salvo de cualquier mal que venga con la Alianza. El simple hecho de llevar el apellido Castle te puede convertir en un objetivo, es por eso que estaba de acuerdo con incluirte, al cumplir trece.

—¿Tú eras el único que quería hacerlo?

—No. Hicimos una votación, como ocurrió con todos los demás hermanos. Mamá, papá, y yo estuvimos a favor de incluirte, pero el resto de los chicos se negó.

—Estuve a un hermano de diferencia de evitar tener que declararles batalla campal. —Soltó una risilla triste y apagada.

—Lamento decir que los sentimientos no entran en el parámetro de riesgos de Yaron. —Lo arrastró a un abrazo, besando la coronilla de su cabello—. Pero, te tengo una buena noticia. —Se separó de él, antes de continuar—. Existen unas pruebas que realmente demuestran que el don está o no ahí. Por lo general, solo se hacen como un medio de confirmación oficial. Delfina deberá pasar por una, por meras formalidades, pero estamos seguros de que tiene don.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a cuestionar la mencionada.

—No me interrumpas —evadió Zack—. Es extremadamente raro que se realice una en alguien que se presume sin don, pero, si aplicas la presión adecuada…

—Puedo poner todos los sentimientos de confianza destrozada a mi favor, y obligar a los chicos a que me hagan una prueba. —Los ojos de Santino se iluminaron automáticamente.

—Me agrada que compartamos ideas. —Le dio otro abrazo—. Pero no lo oíste de mí.

—Supongo que realmente estas de nuestro lado, entonces.

Santiago resurgió desde el pasillo de la casa, con un vaso vacío en mano y un globo gigante de menta suave entre sus labios.

—Realmente eres las paredes de esta casa. —Santino lo miró, sin estar muy sorprendido. —¿Escapaste dos veces de los gemelos?

—Subí el volumen de la película y dije que volvería luego de investigar las secuelas de la pelea de la mitad de sus tíos.

—Me gusta el giro inesperado de eventos en el que los tres menores unen, nuevamente, fuerzas contra el vejestorio.

—Llevas toda mi vida de este lado, Zack. —Santiago se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La charla no fue retomada hasta haber oído la puerta de al lado cerrarse, indicando que había vuelto a su propia habitación.

—Si, pero quiero ver la cara de Yaron cuando vea que estoy de su lado en esta ocasión específica.

—Sabes, si incluimos a mamá y a papá, eres literalmente el voto que elige bandos ganadores.

—Por una vez, estoy emocionado de escuchar a Yaron decir “solucionemos esto con una votación”. —Imitó su voz, levemente más grave que la suya.

—Pateará tu trasero al siguiente continente. —Diana golpeó su hombro con cariño, escuchando a Zack soltar una carcajada.

—Soy consciente.


	7. 6. UN CAMBIO DE CORAZÓN

—Alguien tiene que liderar la reunión de hoy, y ese no seré yo. —Yaron se dejó caer sobre el sofá que estaba frente al escritorio.

—Le doy diez minutos hasta que se arrepienta —susurró Zack a Triber, parado a su derecha.

Luego de lo que podría calificar como el almuerzo más incómodo de la historia de la familia Castle, los mayores de la casa se las arreglaron para mantener a los menores en la primera planta, mientras el resto de la familia se escabullía en el estudio, ubicado detrás de las escaleras de la izquierda.

Sus paredes estaban cubiertas casi en su totalidad por estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo, yendo desde los viejos manuales medicinales de Héctor, el padre de los chicos, hasta los libros de Literatura de Santiago. Una alfombra celeste del estilo shaggy cubría casi todo el piso, tres sillones de madera con cojines marrones tocaban las puntas de la misma. Frente a dichos asientos, estaba el viejo escritorio que Lucy solía tener en casa de sus padres, de caoba oscura, con una computadora de uso familiar sobre él. A su lado, una lámpara de pie acompañaba a sus habitantes en largas noches de estudio.

Ahora, el padre de la familia se ubicaba en el sillón de cuero verde que había detrás del mismo, mientras su esposa tomaba asiento en el brazo de este. Manuel y Acis imitaban sus posiciones en el sofá frente a ellos, el resto de la familia se había distribuido de la mejor manera posible. Octavian se habían apoderado del sillón restante, mientras Zack y Triber hacían guardia frente a la puerta, en un pobre intento de evitar que sus hermanos o sobrinos intenten entrar, u oírlos si se acercan a la sala.

Luego de que el segundo hijo haya puesto al tanto de la situación a sus padres, la sala quedó en silencio, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Vaya, no sé ni por dónde comenzar. —Héctor dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Jamás imaginé que ocurriera de esta forma, pero no puedo decir que no lo vi venir. —A pesar de las malas miradas de la mitad de sus hijos, continuó—. Chicos, les advertimos que era un secreto demasiado grande. Ocultar prácticamente una vida a su hermano es… complicado.

—Sobre todo con una de sus mejores amigas cayendo en el ojo de la tormenta. —Lucy sonrió al suelo, con su mirada perdida en algo triste.

—Es por esto que queríamos decirle desde el principio, pero fue una votación justa, y, además, está en el pasado. —Agitó sus manos frente a su pecho, quitándole importancia a los viejos eventos—. Ahora debemos centrarnos en qué hacer en adelante. Tenemos decisiones que tomar.

—¿Sobre Santino o Santiago? —preguntó Manuel.

—Sobre todos. Es evidente que ya no podemos dejar a Santino de lado. Además de saber la verdad, y estar indirectamente conectado a través de Delfina, también quedó claro que está herido. A partir de ahora, deberán tomarlo en cuenta para cada reunión, discusión de puntos de vista, cuando compartan noticias, para armar planes… se unirá al equipo en absolutamente todas las ocasiones. Y no necesitamos votación para eso, es lo correcto.

Ante el silencio de sus hijos, Lucy pasó su mirada sobre cada uno de ellos.

—¿Les quedó claro? ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? —A pesar de que nadie haya abierto la boca, vio a uno de sus hijos revolviéndose en su lugar—. ¿Algún problema, Yaron?

—No quiero meterlo tanto en todo esto. —Zack sonrió un poco y dio un codazo a Triber, recordándole que él había tenido razón. Yaron se estaba involucrando—. Podría ser demasiado y no tiene don en el cual recargarse.

—Te recuerdo que nosotros tampoco tenemos demasiado don. Nos guiamos por lo que nos informa la Sede y somos lo suficientemente valientes como para cumplir nuestro deber y actuar sobre ello. Ninguno recae en su don. Si nosotros podemos, él también.

La sala se sumió en un momento de remordimiento, por parte de los chicos, y de liderazgo, por parte de sus padres.

—Ahora —continuó Héctor—, Santiago y sus sobrinos. Personalmente, creo que deberíamos involucrarlos de inmediato. En caso de que todos tengan don, y se desarrollen en momentos distintos, deberíamos pasar por toda esta situación cuatro veces más, y simplemente no es conveniente. Es cuestión de pensar en claro, chicos.

—Sin mencionar —interrumpió Lucy—, que están totalmente expuestos. Cuando Santiago esté lo suficientemente seguro, les contará todo lo que sabe. Incluyendo el hecho de que ustedes decidieron que mantendrían el secreto. Probablemente, omitiendo la parte de que es por su propia seguridad.

—Santiago es nuestra responsabilidad, y, esta vez, pondremos más hincapié en que debemos mantenerlo al tanto. Con o sin don. Se acabaron los juegos, no podemos seguir desmembrando la familia y creando cráteres entre nosotros. Este error no se puede repetir.

Ante la clara duda sembrada en sus rostros, Lucy recurrió a una charla más maternal.

—Octavian, Manuel, Acis —llamó su atención—; Black, Tiris y Emma son su responsabilidad. No podemos obligarlos a hacer nada, pero podemos aconsejarlos de la mejor manera posible. Este tipo de peleas resultan en desconfianza y generan una bola de enojo, angustia, y más secretos. ¿Recuerdan el día que vinieron hasta nosotros para contarnos de los embarazos de Victoria y Acis? —Habló específicamente a sus hijos—. Lo hicieron porque confiaban en nosotros y porque eran conscientes de la buena relación que teníamos, y que mantenemos hasta este día. Jugar de esta manera con sus hijos no hará más que dañar ese vínculo, se sentirán traicionados. Saben que, si su hermano los visualiza como villanos, esa será la imagen que le transmita a los demás. Si elijen mantener el secreto, se están metiendo en la boca del lobo. Se arriesgan cincuenta a cincuenta a una pelea que no saben si pueden ganar.

—Lucy tiene razón —continuó Héctor—. Los chicos podrían entender que lo hicieron sin malas intenciones, o podrían tomárselo extremadamente mal, y eso desataría una catástrofe. No pueden jugar con su confianza, es el mejor momento que tienen para decirles todo. No dejen que ocurra lo mismo que con Santino, o que Santiago interfiera. Sean ustedes los primeros en acercarse. Sus hermanos dieron de lleno contra una pared al escucharlo, ustedes tienen la oportunidad de tomarles la mano y cruzar la puerta con ellos, no la dejen escapar.

—¿Creen que los gemelos me odien? —Octavian contuvo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo—. ¿Y si les pasa algo malo por estar metidos en esto?

El segundo hermano era particularmente sensible cuando de sus hijos se trataba. Durante sus años en la escuela secundaria, había desarrollado una gran popularidad por ser, esencialmente, un rompe corazones.

En su último año de escuela, encontró una compañera de igual popularidad que él, con la que entabló una relación poco sana y con muchas idas y vueltas… hasta que Victoria le dijo que estaba embarazada. Lleno de miedo, recurrió a sus padres, en busca de concejos. No dudo mucho antes de tomar la decisión de ser un padre completamente presente.

Dejó su etapa de casanova rápidamente, comprometiéndose más con su relación actual, y ayudando a su novia en todo momento. El problema llegó más tarde. Cuando sus hijos tenían cuatro años, fue Victoria la que decidió abandonarlos. Para dicho momento, Octavian había comenzado a tener sentimientos serios por ella, así que su partida lo dejó extremadamente herido, al igual que a sus hijos. Desde ese momento, ellos se volvieron más apegados a él, y más agradecidos de su presencia. Mientras que su padre se encargó de reforzar su relación.

La idea de que todo eso podría estar a punto de resquebrajarse hería su corazón nuevamente. No podía tolerar la idea de los gemelos molestos con él, pero tampoco le gustaba ponerlos en peligro.

—Estoy segura de que Tiris no hará nada arriesgado —respondió su madre, ante sus dudas—, pero sabes que le dolerá mucho más si no se lo dices a tiempo. Black, por otro lado, es prácticamente una bomba de tiempo. Cuanto más retrases enfrentarlo, peor será la explosión. Es más, no podría asegurarte que no busque la manera de involucrarse a la fuerza. Y ambos sabemos que eso es mil veces más peligroso. Lo más conveniente es que se los digas tú mismo, así podrás, al menos, colocarte entre los riesgos y ellos.

Octavian se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, analizando las palabras de su madre, y dejando algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Zack llegó hasta él con dos grandes zancadas, abrazando a su hermano desde detrás del respaldo de su asiento.

—No pienso meter a Emma en esto. —Manuel fue firme en sus palabras, un lado de él que solo salía al hablar de alguna de las dos chicas que ocupaban su mundo entero.

—Es muy peligroso, Lucy, no estoy segura. —Acis se aferró al brazo de su marido con más fuerza.

—Entiendo que tengan miedo, pero lo que le dije a Octavian también aplica para ustedes. Emma no explotará en lágrimas o maldiciones, como los gemelos, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que la lastimen, sobre todo si Octavian y nosotros introducimos a los demás.

—Mamá, me estás acorralando. Esta es nuestra decisión, y haremos lo que creamos correcto.

—Tampoco podemos apresurarnos. —Manuel volteó, sorprendido, al oír las palabras del amor de su vida.

—No quiero que ninguna de las dos corra peligro, jamás.

A diferencia de Octavian, Manuel tenía una actitud firme sea en torno a Acis o Emma.

Un par de meses antes de que llegue la noticia de los gemelos, Manuel se presentó ante sus padres, con tan solo quince años, para contarles que su mejor amiga estaba esperando un embarazo no deseado, consecuencia de haber sufrido abuso sexual de un hombre desconocido.

Manuel quería ofrecerse a ayudar a Acis, de quien había estado enamorado por casi tres años. Quería ser aquel que esté para ella en todo momento, decida o no conservar al bebé. Sus padres le dieron todo su apoyo, no sin antes asegurarse de que entienda en qué se estaba metiendo. Dos años más tarde, ambos comenzaron un noviazgo, casándose a los diecinueve años.

Pero la actitud de Manuel hacia Acis y Emma fue la misma desde el día en que se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. Quería protegerlas. Fue él quien se sentó junto a Acis, incontables noches, escuchando su llanto y acompañándola en el dolor que dejó el evento traumático. Se negaba a que, cualquiera de las dos, pase o vuelva a pasar por un momento tan desgarrador. Su primer instinto era, siempre, mantenerlas a salvo.

—Manuel —lo interrumpió su esposa—, se cómo te sientes, pero es mi hija también. Y yo puedo cuidarme sola, ya no tengo quince años. —A pesar de sus palabras, habló con el tono dulce que la caracterizaba, sus ojos verdes fijos en los marrones de su alma gemela—. Creo que tu madre tiene razón. Si se entera a la larga, podría acompañar a Black a hacer algo tonto y peligroso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Actúas como si nunca la hubieses visto ser dominada por sus emociones. —No pudo evitar sonreír al decirlo—. Lo más seguro para todos es que nosotros intervengamos antes de que sea muy tarde.

—¿Sabes qué? —Yaron levantó sus manos, cansado—. Votación. No llegaremos a ningún lado sin una votación. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir antes de que lo hagamos?

—Creo que Santino y Santiago deberían votar —propuso Zack.

Yaron soltó una carcajada legítima.

—Si, claro Zack, por supuesto —dijo, lleno de sarcasmo.

—Llama a Santino —fue, sin embargo, la respuesta de Héctor, dejando petrificado a su hijo mayor—, dile que saque a Santiago de su habitación con alguna excusa y que lo traiga aquí. Que no te vea el resto de los chicos.

Rápidamente, su hijo número cinco salió de la habitación. En pocos minutos, se escucharon sus rápidos pasos bajando por la escalera izquierda. Casi inmediatamente luego de que haya reingresado a la sala, se oyeron los susurros provocados por la carrera de los menores. Zack sostuvo la puerta para ellos, cerrándola inmediatamente a sus espaldas, una vez dentro. Los tres estaban agitados.

—¿Por qué corrieron? Tenemos toda la tarde.

—Quería evitar que mis sobrinos hagan preguntas —respondió Santiago.

—Le tengo miedo a Yaron —dijo, a la vez, Santino, recibiendo una de las miradas del mencionado—. ¿Y qué si cambiabas de idea? ¡Tuve que correr!

—No fue mi idea.

—Fue nuestra —aclaró Héctor—. Pasaron demasiado tiempo a oscuras, y nosotros somos responsables de responder por ustedes. No les dimos opción, ya no hay nada que pensar. Esto es lo que consideramos correcto. Santiago, no te diré nada porque técnicamente no te ocultamos nada, simplemente no tenías la edad que considerábamos suficiente para saber de esto. Pero, Santino, a ti te debemos pedir perdón. —Se puso de pie, caminando hasta su hijo para fundirlo en un abrazo. Lucy se unió a ellos segundos después, continuando con lo que estaba diciendo el hombre.

—Sentimos mucho no haber actuado así desde el minuto uno, pero hicimos lo que parecía justo. No volverá a pasar de nuestra parte, hijo. —Besó la cima de su cabeza—. Estarás siempre presente, con nosotros. Y si tus hermanos te excluyen en lo más mínimo, nos llamarás de inmediato. Yo me encargaré de ellos. —Se separaron. Lucy volteó a ver al resto de sus muchachos, advirtiéndoles con su mirada que no debían desobedecer sus órdenes. Héctor, por otro lado, tomó el hombro del menor de todos.

—No cometeremos el mismo error contigo. Tampoco les dimos opción, ya vimos cómo salió eso. No más secretos, no pienso hacer sentir mal a otro de mis hijos.

—Pero no somos los padres de los gemelos ni de Emma. Los llamamos porque Yaron propuso una votación, y nadie se interpuso. Al final del día, Octavian, Manuel y Acis, pueden decidir ignorar nuestra opinión, pero al menos la daremos.

—¿Y qué estamos votando? —Santiago tomó el asiento en el que había estado su padre, subiendo sus pies al escritorio.

—¿Quién está en contra de incluir a Black, Tiris y Emma en el mundo de la Alianza Nocturna? —Yaron levantó su mano. Fue seguido solo por Manuel y Triber.

—¿Quién está a favor? —Héctor sonrió con sus palabras. Ambos padres levantaron sus manos, junto a las de Zack, Santino, Santiago y Acis—. ¿Octavian?

—Me abstengo, no puedo tomar una decisión ahora, lo siento. —Su voz salió entrecortada. Se levantó de su lugar, secándose las últimas lágrimas. Intentó dirigirse a la puerta, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Zack, y envuelto en los de su madre segundos después.

—La mayoría vota por incluir a los chicos. Pero, como dijimos, no podemos hacer más que intentar guiarlos en la dirección que creemos correcta. —Héctor palmeó a su segundo hijo en el hombro—. San, ¿sabes si Delfina y Diana tienen algo que hacer más tarde?

—Se verán con Jake y Kyle en una hora o algo así. Deberían estar de vuelta antes de las seis.

—Perfecto. Tienen hasta las cinco para tomar una decisión y hablar con sus hijos. Llamaré a Ear, a las seis partiremos hacia la Sede. Todos. —Habiendo dicho eso, abrió la puerta que Zack había estado bloqueando, indicando que la discusión estaba cerrada, e invitando a todos a salir.

●⃝●◦·

Tal como Santino había informado, al cabo de una hora y media, Diana y Delfina se encontraban caminando por Central Park, con mantas y refrescos en sus mochilas.

A escasos metros de ellas, podían ver a los dos jóvenes. Estaban ubicados sobre una sábana vieja, mitad de la cual estaba iluminada por el sol. En dicho lado, Jake estaba acostado, sus rodillas plegadas y apuntando al cielo. Junto a él, Kyle se recostaba sobre el tronco de un árbol, aprovechando la sombra del mismo para proteger su piel albina.

—Tenemos compañía. —Informó el novio de Delfina, bajando un poco sus lentes de sol para poder guiñarle un ojo a las chicas.

—Bienvenidas a nuestra última tarde libre. —Saludó el otro chico, incorporándose.

—Todo el mundo parece estar empeñado en recordarme que pronto estaremos ahogados en trabajo. —Delfina dejó caer su mochila, mientras ayudaba a Diana a colocar las mantas. Kyle comenzó a sacar comida de una pequeña canasta que había traído Jake.

—Supongo que es el precio a pagar cuando trabajas en un café famoso por alojar a estudiantes estresados en pleno desarrollo de sus tareas, sobre todo si es el último fin de semana antes del comienzo de clases.

—Juro que te golpearé si no te callas.

—Pruébame. —Kyle le sonrió, mientras hacía espacio para ella a su lado.

—¿Tu abuela quedó a cargo de la cafetería, Jake? —preguntó, tomando asiento.

—La señora Blair también tiene la tarde libre, nuestro querido Golden Café tiene una tradición de cerrar luego de la mañana del último sábado de vacaciones —respondió Diana, en su lugar.

—Y cómo demonios sabes eso también, no comenzaste a trabajar conmigo hasta cerca de la fecha de los primeros parciales del año pasado. —Jake la miró, sorprendido.

—Bueno, te recuerdo que la señora Blair y yo disfrutábamos de largas conversaciones, cuanto todavía atendía la caja registradora.

—El período más peligroso de mi vida, si cabe aclarar —dijo, mirando a la pareja, fundida en un abrazo.

—Me cuesta visualizar a una dulce señora ventilando tus secretos. —Se burló Kyle.

—Mi dulce abuela disfruta una buena charla, y yo disfruto no ser incluido en ellas.

—Lo que no era el caso. —Diana golpeó su hombro.

—Lo que no era el caso.

—Ahora que establecimos que ya no tendremos tanto tiempo libre, déjame acompañarte en mi último intento de broncearme. —Fue la respuesta de Diana, mientras se acostaba junto a Jake, pero, al contrario que él, exponiendo solo sus piernas al sol, y dejando su rostro en la sombra, junto a los tobillos de su jefe.

—Mientras te mantengas en tonos nieve y no pases a la gama del tomate, eres bienvenida en mi rincón de felicidad.

—Una de mis ironías favoritas es que seas prácticamente un gato, pero pareces un vampiro.

—Diana, de qué estás hablando. —Delfina dejó escapar una risa.

—¡Míralo! Si lo pierdes por cinco minutos, se coloca bajo el sol o junto a una planta. Pero tiene piel pálida, tatuajes, perforaciones, pelo negro y blanco, malditos ojos rojos… Asusta a todos los niños y ancianos en el parque.

—Te pago para que te quites las lentillas de colores.

—Kyle, no son lentillas, es la centésima vez que lo digo, y no discutas conmigo hoy, déjame disfrutar de último día feliz.

—A juzgar por el hecho de que el chico lleva cinco minutos vaciando tu canasta y aún no llega al fondo, puedo decir que este es tu primer momento feliz en mucho tiempo.

—Puede que lleve tres días acumulando la presión de que pronto estaremos demasiado atareados para mi gusto, también puede que haya tenido una sesión de horneado antiestrés apenas llegué a casa hoy.

—Literalmente puedo ver la montaña de estrés reflejada en esa montaña de rollos de canela de allá. —Kyle apuntó al contenedor más lejano a él.

—Disfruta de mi pasión sin quejarte.

—¿Es este tu intento de callarme con comida para evitar vernos besarnos?

—¿Puedo suponer que funcionó?

—No realmente. —Delfina comenzó a acercarse a su novio, Jake dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto, volviendo a acostarse con la vista al cielo.

—Detesto el afecto.

—Detestas _su_ afecto —corrigió Diana.

—Detesto todo el afecto, tú los detestas a ellos.

—Sabes qué, no te discutiré.

●⃝●◦·

Mientras el picnic seguía su curso, de vuelta en la casa Castle, dos de los hermanos se encontraban al borde de una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

En una época de guerra, a la mitad de un conflicto que llevaba años golpeando sus puertas, acorralados entre la espada y la pared, las opciones se acababan. La pregunta ya no giraba en torno a saber o no sobre el mundo del cual eran parte, ya que estaba claro que tarde o temprano se verían involucrados en él. Ambos eran conscientes de ello, y lo único que quedaba en sus manos era interferir en el _cómo_ lo sabrían.

En poco menos de media hora, Acis logró que Manuel comprendiera que la excusa de proteger a su hija no tendría mucha validez al momento de verla a los ojos, una vez que sus primos y tío le hayan contado la verdad. Sobre todo, si tomaban en cuenta su fuerte personalidad e independencia. De decirle que era un secreto guardado exclusivamente por su seguridad, los conflictos entre ellos crecerían. Manuel aceptó la verdad y, un poco reacio, dejó, una vez más, que Acis hiciera lo que creía correcto para su criatura.

Octavian, por otro lado, meditó durante un tiempo más largo. No fue hasta una hora después que alcanzó su conclusión. La respuesta había estado bastante clara desde el principio: lo más seguro, desde la mayoría de las perspectivas, era hacer frente a la situación lo más pronto posible, él mismo. Sin embargo, poner sus miedos de lado no fue tan simple. A diferencia de su hermano menor, no tenía una compañía que lo apoye en dicha decisión, por lo que toda claridad sobre el asunto provenía en un cien porciento del vínculo que mantenía con sus hijos. Confiaba en que hacía lo que menos lastimaría a Tiris, y reduciría la rabia en Black, aunque sabía que no sería sencillo.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, los cuatro menores se habían reunido con sus padres y Triber, a recibir el mismo adelanto de noticias que Delfina, Santino y Diana; con la promesa de que en dos horas estarían en camino a la completa verdad.

●⃝●◦·

—Di, Santino acaba de enviarme un mensaje. —Delfina se alejó de los brazos de su novio, prestando atención a la pantalla de su celular—. Dice que debemos volver.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Kyle, con un tono de preocupación.

—Nada importante, es fin de semana familiar y le encargaron cuidar a los más pequeños, prometimos hacerte compañía —mintió.

—En ese caso, buena suerte. —Le dio un beso de despedida, mientras Diana terminaba de recoger sus cosas, en silencio.

●⃝●◦·

De vuelta con la familia Castle, las dos chicas fueron recibidas por un caos mayor que el que habían dejado atrás.

Lucy y Héctor intentaban ordenar quién iría en cada auto. Yaron esperaba, con llaves en mano, en el marco de la puerta. Octavian se dividía entre abrazar a Tiris, quien temblaba levemente y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras intentaba hacer que Black no grite. Manuel intentaba hablar con Emma, pero ella había optado por ignorarlos para ayudar a Octavian a controlar a sus primos, y Acis insistía a su marido para que no se altere. Rastros de la voz de Triber llegaban hasta ellos desde la oficina, donde hablaba por teléfono con Ear, explicándole que estaban intentando ponerse en marcha. Extrañamente, Zack, Santino y Santiago eran los que mantenían la calma; estaban sentados en el gran sofá, jugando al Uno.

—Amarillo. —Santiago dejó caer una carta sobre la mesa.

—Es literalmente la tercera vez que me haces esto, ¿cuántas te quedan, maldito? —se quejó Zack, mientras juntaba otras cuatro del mazo.

—¿A qué universo paralelo entramos? —Delfina se dejó caer en el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa que los chicos estaban utilizando.

—Me asusta que estén calmados. —Diana se desplomó sobre otro sofá, a la derecha de Santino.

—Ya hicimos nuestra parte, no tenemos nada más que hacer —dijo este.

—Técnicamente, todo esto es nuestra culpa. Uno. —Santiago reventó su globo de goma de mascar sabor a mora.

—¡Suficiente! —La grave voz del padre del clan resonó fuertemente en la habitación, logrando una pausa instantánea de todas las conversaciones—. Ya pelearon bastante. En, máximo, media hora, sabrán todo lo que quieren saber, pueden abstener el resto de sus opiniones hasta después de saber absolutamente todos los detalles. No más peleas hasta que estemos de vuelta en casa, y eso va para todos.

—Gracias, papá. —Yaron comenzó su camino hasta el frente de la casa, donde lo esperaba su auto—. Ahora que estas aquí, tú eres el niñero. Envía conmigo a quien no me estrese más de lo que ya estoy, o juro que los dejaré varados en cualquier calle.

—No lo culpo —Triber se unió al resto—, aguantó más de lo que creía. —Se colocó frente a sus padres—. Nos esperarán el tiempo que necesitemos, Ear dijo que ya está preparando una fiesta de té de Toronjil, algo sobre reducir la ansiedad.

—No hará falta tanta espera, ya estamos distribuidos. —Se giró para ver al resto de presentes—. Manuel, Acis y Octavian vendrán con nosotros. —Antes de que los dos hijos mencionados pudieran abrir la boca para quejarse, Héctor siguió hablando—. Zack, Santino, Delfina y Diana están entre los más tranquilos en este preciso momento, así que irán con Yaron. Díganle que ya puede salir, nosotros lo seguiremos. —Las dos chicas recogieron sus mochilas, mientras los otros dejaban sus cartas sobre la mesa y emprendían camino hacia la salida—. Triber, tu llevarás a los pequeños contigo. Toma el auto de Zack.

Todos los restantes se pusieron en marcha, recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que debían llevar, y dirigiéndose a su transporte asignado.

  * ◦●⃝●◦·



—Ya se que no hace falta aclararlo, pero, ¿podrías evitar mencionar lo mal que me ponen las visiones? —Axel dejó la segunda bandeja de tazas y tetera sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué tanto puedo decir sobre ti, en todos los sentidos?

—Lo menos posible, preferentemente.

—Simplemente diré que nos ayudaste con un par de visiones y nada más. Puedes responder tú mismo a las preguntas que te involucren, ¿te parece? —Ear le sonrió con cariño.

—Perfecto. —Axel le sirvió un poco de té, mientras esperaban a sus invitados.

●⃝●◦·

—Siento sus preguntas hasta aquí, y me dan dolor de cabeza. —Yaron miró al trío ubicado en el asiento de atrás.

—Bueno, hermano, no pueden apagar sus mentes. —Zack, a su lado, golpeó su pierna—. Agradece que están callados.

—Más les vale comenzar una lista mental de todas sus dudas, hablen allí o callen para siempre. No quiero que me molesten a mí.

—¿Puedo preguntar, al menos, a dónde vamos? —dijo Delfina.

—Cuida tus palabras, Castle. Un paso en falso y te perseguiré durante las noches —advirtió Diana.

—Ya dije que no más mentiras —remarcó Yaron—. Estamos en camino a encontrarnos con Earnest, un hombre que tiene la autorización y la paciencia para contarles prácticamente cualquier cosa. Por cuestiones de rango, técnicamente, no podemos responderles demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Rangos…?

—Dije que no responderé preguntas. —Interrumpió a su hermano menor—. Él les explicará todo, mucho mejor y más calmado que yo, háganme el favor de aguantar unos quince minutos más, eviten que comience a perder cabello y deje las clases de yoga de Octavian. Ya no lo soporto.

—¿A las clases, a ellos tres, o a todos nosotros? —preguntó Zack, una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Todo lo anterior.

—Hablando en serio —Zack se volteó a verlos—, esta es su oportunidad de quitarse todas las dudas. Prepárense, porque no puedo garantizar que nosotros les demos respuestas, en caso de que se olviden de algo. Son temas delicados, es mejor de esta manera. Aunque no le gusta extenderse demasiado, así que, si la respuesta es demasiado larga, la resumirá, pero no los dejará con la duda. —Volvió su cuerpo hacia el frente—. Además, los pequeñitos también podrán aprender.

Mientras, en el vehículo al mando de Triber, los gemelos se fundían en un abrazo.

—Tengo miedo. —Susurró Tiris, con brillantes lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Dicho componente de su rostro era la única diferencia física entre ambos chicos. Mientras los suyos eran celeste claro, los de Black contrastaban, siendo completamente obscuros, de igual tono que el pelo negro de ambos hermanos. Su siguiente similitud era la piel extremadamente pálida, casi como los típicos retratos de Blancanieves. Sin embargo, sus ropas eran la forma más rápida de distinguirlos. Mientras Black se inclinaba a usar solo su característico color negro, Tiris disfrutaba de la ropa colorida, tonos suaves, y jeans claros.

—Tranquilo, estaremos contigo. —Black lo apretó aún más fuerte contra su pecho, frotando sus manos en la espalda de la sudadera celeste pastel del chico.

—Tío Triber, ¿a dónde vamos, exactamente? —Emma dejó que su mejilla descansara sobre el asiento del acompañante, donde se ubicaba Santiago.

La pequeña era prácticamente igual a su madre. Ambas compartían una cabellera lacia y rubia, ojos verdes, algunas pecas y tonos de piel que se confundían con el dorado. Aunque, la menor tenía una forma mucho más creativa de vestirse, sin perder jamás el estilo.

—Bueno, estamos yendo a un edificio que aparenta ser simplemente un complejo de departamentos. Pero, en realidad, cuenta con un patio trasero con entrada restringida. En este patio, hay prácticamente una localización oculta. Es el lugar en el que sus padres, tíos, abuelos y yo pasamos mucho tiempo, al menos en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Creo que te gustará mucho, Emma. La arquitectura es bellísima a la vista.

—Me gusta eso. —Dio pequeños brincos en su asiento, su artista interior despertaba con emoción.

—Allí nos esperará un anciano muy amigable, y un muchacho de la edad del tío Zack. Ellos viven ahí y son los encargados de cuidar el lugar, y alejar a visitantes indeseados.

—Octavian dijo que ahí nos contarían toda la verdad, ¿es cierto?

—No lo llames así, Black, es tu papá. —El corazón de Triber se hundió un poco. Si bien sabía que su sobrino estaba enojado, no esperaba que sea tan grave como para llamar a su hermano por su nombre—. Es cierto, el ancianito, que se llama Ear, les dirá todo lo que quieran. Se que es duro que les hayamos ocultado esto, pero supongo que saben que Santino llevaba tres años sin tener idea. Entiendo que estén enojados, pero tomen en cuenta que, al final del día, sus padres decidieron hacer lo correcto.

—Saben, las cosas podrían haber salido mucho peor, en realidad —Santiago habló por primera vez en todo el viaje—. Casi me da asco decirlo, y necesito que me golpeen luego, pero Triber tiene razón. Octavian y Manuel hicieron lo correcto. Okey, ahora, vomitaré.

Aunque, en el último auto de la caravana, abundaban las dudas.

—Mamá, tengo miedo. Juro que Black me envenenará mientras duermo.

Héctor no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante las palabras de su hijo, Lucy simplemente agitó su cabeza.

—No te pasará nada, tranquilo. Además, dormirás en tu viejo cuarto, con Yaron. No creo que se atreva a entrar.

—Qué demonios dices, ¿acaso no conoces a tu nieto?

—Mamá, estaba furioso —acotó Manuel—. Tú lo viste.

—Chicos, estaba furioso porque Tiris estaba triste. Tranquilos.

—Eso solo lo empeora. —Octavian miró a través de la ventana, con una sonrisa de cariño—. Si Tiris está en el medio, Black se convierte en un asesino sin piedad.

—Hiciste lo correcto, y Tiris solo está atrapado en el momento. Para la cena estarán como nuevos, ya verás.

—¿Algún concejo sobre Em, abuela del año? —Manuel sonrió.

—Emma ni si quiere puede contener la emoción que tiene de estar al pie de una gran historia. Sí, los ignoró un momento, pero ya verás cómo se le olvida para el momento en el que pisemos la Sede.

—Es su forma de pedir espacio, sin realmente decir nada para ofendernos. Se mantiene ocupada con otra cosa hasta estar lista para hablarnos sin meter la pata. Solo que tu hijo se negó siempre a creerme. —Acis dio un codazo a su esposo.

—Perdóname por temer que se separe de mí, amor —respondió, imitando su gesto.

—No te dejará jamás, hijo. Tranquilo.

—Eso no es lo único que me preocupa. Concuerdo con Oct, tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo.

—Creo que está mucho más segura con el conocimiento de que hay una guerra, que ignorando completamente el mundo del cual es parte. Estar alerta la mantendrá más a salvo, y, además, te puedo asegurar que amará y se destacará en las clases de Yaron. —Sonrió una vez más, al pensar en lo que depara el futuro.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos más, el edificio apareció frente a sus ojos, y el auto de Yaron se detuvo ante él. La característica tranquilidad de la zona les dio la bienvenida, mientras el sol perdía su fuerza en la última hora de luz del día.

El equipo descendió de sus vehículos y se encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada. La mayoría de los Castle se movían con naturalidad y calma, como si estuvieran llegando a su hogar luego de haber estado fuera de casa durante meses. El lugar parecía recibirlos con cariño, mientras los rayos dorados envolvían los últimos pisos del gigante de ladrillo.

Los nuevos visitantes giraban sus cabezas en todas direcciones, casi incrédulos de la simple belleza de la estrecha calle y los árboles que la recorrían, en conjunto con los tonos rojizos del lugar al cual habían estado ansiando llegar.

Ingresaron al recibidor detrás de los hermanos mayores, paredes de frío mármol blanco decoraban el lugar, acompañadas de cuadros imponentes y grandes macetas con plantas de tonos verde y bordo, bajo las cuales se extendía el piso gris. Al fondo del lugar se podían ver las escaleras y el elevador, pero, lo que realmente llamó la atención fue algo más.

A la izquierda del ascensor, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraba otra puerta. En ella, había una placa plateada que leía “ZONA RESTRINGIDA. Solo personal autorizado.” Cerca de ella, se encontraban dos personas de pie, esperándolos.

Delfina, Santino y Diana no podían superar la sorpresa, a pesar de haber tenido conocimiento previo de los eventos que se desenvolvían frente a ellos. Se mantuvieron petrificados en su lugar, mientras veían a los padres de los hermanos Castle saludar al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ con un cálido abrazo.

El joven no estaba solo. A su lado, se podía ver a un hombre de unos setenta años, con cabello canoso y entradas pronunciadas. No era muy alto ni muy delgado, y su cara estaba surcada por arrugas poco profundas. Aun así, y a pesar de las dos pequeñas cicatrices que cortaban su ceja derecha, sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de luz y cariño.

Sin embargo, esquivó el abrazo de Héctor para caminar hasta el grupo de jóvenes.

—Veo que, además, nos acompañan los mini Castle. Buena decisión —dijo esto último mientras pasaba su mirada por los padres de los mencionados, antes de detenerse frente a los nuevos visitantes—. Buenas tardes, me presento ante todos. Mi nombre es Earnest George, y me pusieron a cargo de todo aquello que yace detrás de esa puerta. —Señaló a sus espaldas, mientras su amable sonrisa se ampliaba—. Déjenme ver, solo esperaba a tres de ustedes. Deduzco que tú eres Santino, es un placer que te hayan traído. Mejor tarde que nunca.

—S-sí, ese soy yo. Un placer conocerlo, señor George. —Tendió su mano, pero el hombre la estrechó mientras soltaba una risa respetuosa.

—No hace falta la formalidad, muchacho. Llámenme Ear, por ahora. —Percibiendo el pesado silencio de la sala, se volteó a sus viejos amigos—. ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Ustedes no necesitan un guía, pueden esperar en la sala general, hay té en la mesa. —Con esa señal, todos liberaron el recibidor en pocos segundos, incluso Axel—. Continuemos. Si tus ojos no me engañan, tú eres Delfina, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que me delatan. —Delfina le sonrió, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del hombre, pero él, en su lugar, abrió los brazos.

—¿Te importaría darme un abrazo?

—Por supuesto. —Delfina se acercó un paso más a él, cumpliendo su pedido.

—Lo siento, prometo que no soy un viejo raro. —Le sonrió mientras la dejaba ir, con la mirada brillante—. Te lo explicaré en un segundo, déjame terminar con las presentaciones. Me dijeron que vendrías con una amiga, ¿es esta la afortunada muchacha?

—Soy Diana Brooks —respondió, antes que cualquier otro—, y ya tengo mi primera pregunta. —Sus amigos soltaron un suspiro pesado—. ¿Eres tú el que nos contará toda la verdad que Yaron no tiene coraje para decir?

—No lo formularía así, pero ese soy yo.

—Me caes bien, lo diré desde un principio.

Con una sonrisa, Ear se dirigió al resto del grupo.

—Por fin tengo el placer de ver a los mini Castle en persona. Creo que no me muestran una foto de ustedes desde que tenían cinco años, pero nunca dejo de escuchar sobre ustedes. —Se fijó en la única niña del pequeño grupo—. Emma, ¿verdad?

—Sipi, mi nombre es Emma Castle. Un placer conocerte, Ear. —Le brindó una enorme sonrisa, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse para un abrazo.

—Eres idéntica a Acis. —Una vez separados, se dirigió al chico de característicos ojos marrones, nariz recta y cejas tupidas—. Y tu encajas con los genes del resto de los hermanos.

—Santiago, soy el menor. —Estrechó su mano.

—Y ustedes, claramente son los hijos de Octavian, pero tendrán que ayudarme con el resto. —Intercambió su mirada entre los gemelos.

—Yo soy Black y no me gusta el contacto físico, así que no hay saludo de mi parte. —Esperó un segundo para darle espacio a su hermano, pero este le indicó con un apretón a la mano que sostenía entre la suya que podía continuar—. Él es Tiris y no quiere hablar en este momento, así que no hay saludo de su parte. —Con un segundo apretón, Black corrigió su rudeza—. Pero se alegra de conocerte.

—Y yo me alegro de conocerlos a ambos. —Camino, con su imborrable sonrisa, hasta la puerta por la cual habían desaparecido los demás—. Ahora que nos conocimos, acompáñenme por aquí. Es hora de tener esa charla que tanto esperan.


	8. 7. MÁS FELIZ EL QUE MENOS SABE

Del otro lado de la puerta de acceso restringido, se encontraron con un pasillo relativamente largo. Al final de este, se debeló un establecimiento de una sola planta, en forma circular.

—Bienvenidos a la Alianza Nocturna, Sede de Nueva York. —Ear sonrió, con orgullo.

El lugar era impresionante a la vista. A cada lado de la puerta por la que habían ingresado, se extendían otras del mismo estilo. Sobre cada abertura de madera tallada había una pequeña placa plateada que indicaba qué había detrás de ellas.

El núcleo del lugar se destacaba por ser un jardín, sin techo que lo restrinja. En él, estaban presentes diferentes tipos de árboles, arbustos y plantas, acompañados por una fuente de agua en el centro, también circular, y significativamente grande, como para que al menos dos personas se puedan acostar dentro de ella.

En cada uno de los cuatro puntos cardinales, había un banco de hierro. Los mismos estaban al borde del aro del medio, límite que dividía el núcleo de las casi veinte puertas. La separación era realizada por un pasillo que recorría toda la circunferencia, con unos cinco metros de ancho.

La cereza del pastel eran las dieciséis columnas de madera, talladas con tanto detalle, como solo Grecia conocía, que sostenían el límite entre la zona techada y el cielo parcialmente nublado.

—Sé que están impacientes por respuestas, así que podrán recorrer todo nuestro bello hogar luego de tomar el té y charlar, pero les daré un breve resumen. —Extendió uno de sus brazos para apuntar a la dirección de la cual iba a hablar—. A nuestra izquierda tenemos la enfermería y, a su lado, el laboratorio. La tercera puerta es la primera de diez habitaciones para huéspedes que tenemos. No tienen permitido ingresar a la uno ni a la dos, ya que son la mía y la de Axel, respectivamente.

—Genial, quiero una. —Santiago se adelantó al grupo, intentando fijar su ojo en la puerta que más le gustaba.

—Veremos luego si les corresponde tener una. Lamentablemente, solo aquellos que posean un don pueden alojarse con nosotros.

—Aman la exclusión, por lo que veo. —Black se recargó en la pared entre la entrada y la enfermería, sin soltar la mano de Tiris.

—Viejas reglas, les hace falta una actualización. —Ear continuó con su explicación, extendiendo su otro brazo—. A su derecha, podrán ver que falta una vigésima puerta. La sala que estaba en ese lugar se cerró hace mucho tiempo, y el banco de madera que ven en su lugar es una pequeña conmemoración a dos compañeros que perdimos hace algunos años. Abstengan sus preguntas un momento más, por favor. Las siguientes dos puertas corresponden a la cocina-comedor y al almacén donde guardamos nuestros víveres. Las siguientes tres salas están dedicadas a usos específicos y, típicamente, formales. Suelen permanecer cerradas con llave durante el día, rara vez las utilizamos. La última, junto a la habitación número diez, es hacia dónde vamos ahora. Síganme, por favor. —El grupo cumplió con lo pedido, mientras seguían admirando el lugar—. La sala general cumple con todo tipo de propósitos, se podría decir que es como nuestra sala de estar. Allí pasamos nuestro tiempo libre, y atendemos a cuestiones informales o imprevistas.

El grupo ingresó a dicha sala, donde se encontraron con el resto de los Castle y el ya familiar _chico-de-ojos-verdes_.

—Te advierto que mantengas tu distancia si no quieres un round tres —le advirtió Diana.

—Como si las otras dos veces hubieran terminado bien para ti —respondió Axel.

—Ni si quiera se te ocurra —Yaron cortó a Diana apenas había comenzado a abrir la boca.

—Quiero establecer que podrán hacer todas las preguntas que se les ocurra hacer —dijo Héctor—, pero mantener el orden y escuchar a los demás es primordial. Dejen que Ear les explique un poco sobre los dones y nuestra Alianza antes de comenzar a bombardearlo, ¿entienden? No quiero tener que interferir.

—Haremos lo mejor que podamos —respondió, un poco sarcástico, Santino.

—Tomen asiento, por favor. —Ear señaló a los sofás de la sala, en los cuales habían estado instalados los mayores—. Los demás, excepto Axel, traigan sillas de la cocina.

Mientras ellos cumplían con la orden, el anciano se ubicó en uno de los sillones individuales, frente al muchacho. Delfina, Diana y Santino se ubicaron a su derecha, en uno de los sofás. Frente a ellos, los mini Castle se distribuyeron en un asiento de iguales características.

—Lo primero que debo pedirles —comenzó Ear—, es que mantengan la mente abierta. Puede ser difícil de creer para algunos, o tal vez algo duro de aceptar, pero literalmente podemos probarles que no estamos mintiendo. Y, por favor, mantengan la calma. En la mesa frente a ustedes tienen té de Toronjil, conocido por calmar la ansiedad, siéntanse libres de servirse una taza. ¿Puedo comenzar, bajo esas condiciones?

—No, espera, necesito hacer algo. —Delfina se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su espía. Empujó a Axel desde el pecho, hasta tenerlo contra el respaldo de su sillón—. No quería meterme en esto, pero me tienes harta. Diana podrá temerle a Yaron, pero yo no. Ya estamos aquí, preséntate. —Su voz sonaba venenosa, habiendo alcanzado el punto límite de su paciencia. El joven solo sonrió, estudiando su rostro durante un segundo, mientras los demás Castle reingresaban a la habitación, con sillas en brazos.

—De cerca, tus ojos se ven aún más hermosos —respondió, divertido con su rabia. Octavian y Triber pasaron a su lado, riendo, para luego sentarse detrás de ellos y observar la escena.

—Sí, suele ser así cada tanto —aclaró el mayor de los dos.

—Tú no eres quién para hablar —soltó Yaron.

—Te acostumbrarás —finalizó, ignorando el comentario.

—Lo único que me interesa ahora es ponerle punto final a mi acosador, antes de empezar con otro misterio. —Apretó el frente de su suéter en un puño, dejándolo libre en un momento, para volver a su asiento.

—Soy Axel Brown, y no te acosaba, intentaba protegerte.

—Puedo explicar eso también, cuando me permitan comenzar —retomó Ear.

—Lo siento, adelante. Ahora si nos comportaremos, solo quería sacar eso de mi pecho. —Delfina cruzó sus brazos, no totalmente satisfecha, pero sin querer ofender al anciano.

—Sin rodeos, les diré que existe un mundo al que la mayoría de personas son totalmente ajenos, pero sabemos con certeza que algunos de los Castle, Axel, y tú, Delfina, están involucrados.

—Aquí se pone algo difícil —comentó _el-chico-de-ojos-verdes_.

—Estas personas involucradas —siguió, sin prestarle atención—, cuentan, en mayor o menor medida, con un don especial. Esta cualidad permite que, a través de sueños y visiones, se presenten pistas de eventos que tendrán lugar en el futuro. La Alianza Nocturna es una organización que fue creada en 1725 con el propósito de trabajar con estas personas, en esperanza de prevenir o ayudar a lidiar con futuros relativamente malos o catastróficos. El fundador se encargó de dividir a las personas con don en grupos de acuerdo al porcentaje de probabilidades que tienen de predecir eventos futuros, y, si lo contamos a él como el primero, se predice que solo existen, a lo largo de la historia, dieciséis humanos con altas probabilidades de predecir el futuro. Este grupo reducido es denominado Soñadores, y dentro de él existen otras dos sub divisiones. Los doce hombres que lo conforman se apodan Estrellas, y las cuatro mujeres, quienes son las más poderosas, se identifican como Lunas.

—Espera, no me dan los cálculos —intervino Santino—. Si hay solo doce hombres, y la Alianza se fundó siglos atrás, ¿cómo es posible que todos mis hermanos mayores y papá tengan este don? Las proporciones están terriblemente mal distribuidas.

—Juro que te golpearía, pero lo dejaré ir porque eres nuevo. —Triber soltó un suspiro—. No somos Estrellas, cabeza hueca.

—Llevan tres años ignorándome, los autorizo a continuar durante un par de horas más, porque probablemente tenga más preguntas estúpidas como esa, les recuerdo que es su culpa.

—Silencio —interrumpió Héctor.

—Todos los Castle son parte de otro grupo —continuó Ear—, de menor don, pero mucho mayor en cantidad de miembros, son Cometas. No tienen un género específico, los sueños no existen en ellos, y solo pueden tener flashes del futuro, como una visión, pero más débil. Al contar con tan poco don, las imágenes que ven en esos escasos momentos, son muy difíciles de distinguir y pasan demasiado rápido como para aportar algo significativo. Su papel se inclina más hacia la idea de ser advertencias. Si logran tener varios flashes con relativamente poco tiempo de diferencia entre uno y otro, es porque su don les intenta decir que deben prestar atención. Es entonces cuando se comunican con otros Soñadores, o con el director de su Sede más cercana.

—Quiero aclarar que Ear es el director de esta Sede —comentó Héctor—, y la verdadera razón por la cual Lucy y yo nos mudamos hace tres años fue porque nos nombraron directores de la Sede de Nueva Jersey.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Santiago, inclinándose hacia delante en su lugar.

—¡Más mentiras, excelente! —soltó Diana, furia creciendo dentro de ella.

—No mentimos, dijimos que fue por trabajo.

—Papá, estás camino directo hacia mi discurso sobre cuántos secretos me mantuvieron. Cállate. —Santino volteó a verlo con advertencia.

—Para los Soñadores como tal, podemos inclinarnos hacia números más precisos —retomó el anciano—. Los sueños de las Estrellas tienen un setenta y dos por ciento de probabilidades de cumplirse o de ser acertados, sus visiones alcanzan hasta un ochenta por ciento.

—La única Estrella activa que conocemos hasta ahora es la onceava, y están hablando con ella —añadió Axel.

—La última Estrella aún no fue encontrada, pero, tenemos pistas como qué edad tiene. Aunque, esa es una explicación más complicada y larga, que me gustaría posponer un tiempo más.

—Gracias. —Triber sonrió, siendo consciente de que sería su trabajo tocar ese tema, en algunas semanas.

—Las Lunas son las que más don poseen. En ellas, hay un noventa y seis por ciento de probabilidades para los sueños, y un noventa y ocho por ciento en visiones. Lo que me lleva al motivo por el cual estamos aquí desde un principio. Delfina —se giró hacia ella—, creemos que eres la cuarta, y última, Luna.

En un momento, todos los presentes de la sala contuvieron la respiración. Algunos expectantes, otros confundidos o aterrados. La duda se veía representada en la cara de cada uno de los nuevos conocedores de la verdad.

Predeciblemente, Emma fue la primera en superar la sorpresa, saltando del sofá en un solo movimiento, acompañado de un grito.

—¡Vemos el futuro! —Se volteó a ver a sus compañeros— ¡El futuro, escucharon! —Sostuvo a Santiago por los hombros, dándole una sacudida— ¡Podemos descubrir cosas que no han ocurrido todavía, qué puede haber más genial que eso! —Abrazó a Tiris— ¡Somos videntes! —Se paró frente a Black y, sin tocarlo, le dedicó un pequeño baile de felicidad—. ¡Somos historia, primo!

—Em. —se vio interrumpida por la seria voz de su padre.

—Cariño, no sabemos si ustedes tienen don. —Acis se acercó a ella, lentamente, dándole espacio para alejarse, si así lo deseaba—. Y si lo tienen, es probable que sean simplemente Cometas, sobre todo tú. Todos los lugares de Lunas están llenos, cielo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Delfina puede literalmente predecir el futuro! ¡Y nosotros tenemos altas posibilidades de verlo! —La arrastró a un abrazo—. Deberías estar feliz.

—Bueno… no es tan sencillo. —Ear se sirvió un poco de té, mientras Acis volvía a su lugar y él se preparaba para afrontar los siguientes temas. —Me gustaría, ahora, explicarles el lado malo.

—Espera. —Triber se levantó de su silla, abandonando su puesto entre Zack y Octavian, para sentarse en el brazo del sillón de Axel, y observando a todos los chicos en un pasar de su mirada—. ¿El resto está bien? ¿Hay algo que no hallan comprendido? —Su profesión lo llevaba a la conclusión de que algo andaba mal, se esperaban más reacciones explosivas, aunque no tan buenas como la de Emma—. Están terriblemente callados.

—Bueno, Triber, estoy terriblemente anonadado. —Santiago miró a sus ojos celestes, lleno de incredulidad—. Discúlpame por tragarme la lengua, pero este buen hombre acaba de decir que somos videntes.

—No sabemos si…

—Son —se corrigió rápidamente, para ahorrarse el discurso—. Son videntes. Delfina. —Señaló a la muchacha, que seguía inamovible de su lugar, al igual que Santino, ambos sostenían las manos de Diana, ubicada en el medio—. Delfina, a quien conozco desde que nací. Y aquel —apuntó a Axel—, quien acabo de conocer. Esos dos —movió ambos dedos acusadores, cruzándolos entre los Soñadores— ven el futuro. Si mañana fuera a caer un meteorito, lo sabrían. Si los científicos no ven una gigante roca flotando, ellos llegarían al observatorio. —Imitó el llamado a una puerta, con su puño en alto—. ¡Toc, toc! ¡Solo pasamos a avisar que moriremos en unas tres horas! —Quitó su mirada del punto fijo en el que la había sostenido durante unos momentos, para mirar a todos sus hermanos mayores, y padre. —¡¿Están locos?!

Sin siquiera abrir la boca, Black se dirigió a la pared más cercana, recostándose sobre ella. Tiris lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicando por ayuda.

—No pienso acercarme a ellos por un año. —Movió su cabeza para indicarle que lo acompañara en su nueva posición, recibiéndolo en sus brazos apenas estuvo a su alcance. —Tranquilo, puedes sentarte, o volver con ellos, o nos podemos ir, lo que quieras —susurró, solo para sus oídos. Tiris no respondió, simplemente se deslizó hasta el piso, comenzando a temblar. Octavian intentó acercarse, lleno de dolor, pero Black marcó el límite de dos metros con una mirada, así que su padre tomó asiento en ese mismo lugar, sin quitar la vista del par, pero sin hablar. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Dales un momento —dijo Yaron, parado detrás de él.

—Bueno, ese lado salió mejor de lo esperado —Zack colocó los pies sobre el lugar vacío de su hermano mayor, junto a él—, pero me preocupan esos tres.

—Necesito otro momento. —La mente de Santino, usualmente llena de preguntas y oraciones ordenadas a la perfección, había quedado en blanco con la revelación.

—No tengo nada que decir. —Diana se volteó a ver al hermano de diecinueve años—. Yo no soy la que ve el futuro ni la que vivió en un secreto durante años. —A pesar de sus palabras, parecía tener mucho que expresar—. Aunque no pienso dudar de ustedes. Delfina, no sé cuánto recordarás de la tarde del miércoles, pero te debo una maldita bola de cristal.

—Bueno. —Delfina parpadeó un par de veces, limpiando el sudor de su mano libre con sus jeans, en su muslo derecho—. Eso es… eso tomó un giro inesperado, pero si recuerdo que me debes una bola de cristal. —Sin explicarse, miró a Ear—. Quiero saber más, quiero saber cómo son las visiones y los sueños, porque de algún modo supe que este —apuntó a Axel, despectivamente— estaría en la fiesta anoche.

—Más que predecir el futuro, eso podría ser señalar lo obvio —comentó con una sonrisa, sabiendo demasiado bien lo que se sentía realmente tener conocimiento del futuro—. Después de todo, si estuve siguiéndote durante dos semanas.

—No es el momento, pero volveremos a eso. —Diana lo miró con furia—. Lo acabas de admitir.

—Preguntas —interrumpió Yaron, viendo el inicio de una pelea en los ojos de Diana, y buscando evitarla—. Dijeron que tenían preguntas, y les dije que se las responderían, no se queden callados ahora.

—Discúlpame por estar en shock, pero necesitaba un momento más de lo normal para procesar, hermano. —Santino lo miró rápidamente, antes de reformular la pregunta de Delfina—. Ear, ¿podemos saber más de qué o cómo son los sueños y visiones?

Ear sonrió, en un fallido intento de ocultar la pequeña chispa de felicidad que se había encendido dentro de él, con esas palabras.

—Por supuesto, chicos. —Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa, analizando sus opciones de cómo dejar en claro sensaciones que ni si quiere él comprendía totalmente—. ¿Reconocen la sensación de déjà vu en la que parece que está ocurriendo algo con lo que ya habían soñado en el pasado? Partamos de esa idea. El don que posee un Soñador se hace presente, en mayor medida, a través de los sueños. En ellos, se presentan pistas del futuro, o un futuro casi completamente claro. El problema con esto, es que dichos sueños se pueden mezclar en la mente de la persona, quien también puede tener sueños normales y separados completamente de su don.

—Lo que implica que nuestra cabeza tiende a ser una ensalada entre realidad, sueños, y predicciones del futuro. —Axel dio su punto de vista—. Y, además de no poder distinguirlos del todo, tampoco podemos recordarlos muy bien.

—Exactamente. Los Soñadores batallan con recordar sus sueños con claridad, o con juntar las piezas necesarias para armar el rompe cabezas.

—Los sueños tienden a repetirse con frecuencia incrementada, hasta que finalmente se cumplen —continuó el joven—. El truco está en recordar las piezas claves e ir conectándolas antes de que sea demasiado tarde como para interferir.

—¿Cuáles son esas piezas claves? ¿A qué te refieres con que se repiten? —Delfina comenzó a acercarse más al borde de su asiento, curiosidad mezclándose con desesperación por conocimiento en su interior.

—Es una secuencia continua. No podemos soñar con muchos futuros a la vez, sino que el don se concentra en uno, y se asegura de que la escena se repita cuantas veces haga falta. Cuanto más se acerca el momento, más veces tienes el mismo sueño.

—¿Te molestaría dar un ejemplo concreto? —Ear lo miró con ojos suplicantes, siendo consciente de que los jóvenes no estarían entendiendo mucho. Luego de pensar un momento, pudo ver la tensión acomodarse en su mandíbula, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Mi última secuencia de sueños se relacionó con encontrarte. El punto de partida del primer sueño que logré recordar, fueron tus ojos. A medida que se acercaba más y más el momento de cruzarme contigo, comencé a recordar verte desde una esquina, pero no el nombre de las calles, o un local con mucha madera, plantas y dorado.

—Golden café —soltó Delfina, casi como un suspiro. La sangre se drenó de su rostro en un segundo, dejándola helada en su lugar, con la vista fija en los ojos verdes del chico a su diagonal derecha. Recordó, de repente, el golpe fuerte y seco que había permanecido en su mente durante semanas, sin ser claramente de un sueño o de la realidad. Las incontables noches de paseos por el departamento en busca de un intruso o del origen del sonido se hicieron presentes, mientras su mano se aferraba fuertemente a su muslo—. Así me encontraste.

—Sí y no. Mi don me dejó pistas sobre una chica y su lugar de trabajo. Eventualmente, logré verte cuando entrabas a la cafetería, y simplemente lo supe. —Levantó sus cejas—. Detesto decir que simplemente _lo sabes_ , pero simplemente lo sabes. No hay una señal en tu interior que te grite que ese es el momento que estabas esperando, o que te indique si estás uniendo las pistas correctamente. Es… confiar en tu poder.

—Otra manifestación del don ocurre a través de visiones —continuó Ear—. Un término utilizado comúnmente por la primera Luna, fue “soñar despierto”, pero considero que usarlo es romantizar la experiencia. Las visiones aparecen cuando el Soñador no está dormido, y, por ende, pueden sacudirlo bastante. Lo bueno es que son fáciles de reconocer y relativamente fáciles de recordar. Su mayor defecto es que causan bastante dolor físico y mental, pero es imposible no notar que pasas por una.

—¿Cómo se sienten? —Delfina giró para ver a Axel, con renovado temor de descubrir que tal vez ya había pasado por algunas en el pasado.

—No suelo tener visiones a menudo. —Axel miró a Ear por un segundo, recibiendo un asentimiento leve de su parte—. Cada Soñador es un poco distinto, y yo me llevo mucho mejor con los sueños. No soy quién para hablar del tema.

—Bueno, yo sé una cosita o dos. —Zack colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, con los codos apuntando al techo y un aire de arrogancia a su alrededor.

—No cambies la versión ahora —amenazó Santino—, acaban de decir que no pertenecer al grupo de Soñadores.

—No, los Cometas no tienen visiones, pero me dediqué varios años a estudiarlas, hermanito. —Bajó los brazos para sostener su collar antes de comenzar a hablar—. Al tener una visión, tu mente prácticamente se despega de la realidad en la que estas, transportándote a un escenario completamente diferente. Es como si de repente fueras absorbido por una película… bueno, cuando sabes controlarlas, pero como esto requiere algo de tiempo y práctica. Es normal que al principio todo se sienta como una filmación en cámara rápida, o se vea como una cinta quemada, llena de espacios negros, o incluso sin sentido, como si se saltara algunas partes. Luego, está el dolor. La primera visión de un Soñador tiene fama de hasta desmayar al portador del don. Lo más común es que den migrañas, fiebre y dolor muscular, pero, como dijo Axel, cada Soñador tiene sus diferencias. Lo bueno es que, con el tiempo, puedes aprender a recordar tus visiones, reconocerlas unos minutos o segundos antes de que aparezcan, e incluso disminuir drástica o totalmente el dolor. Solo se requiere un poco de entrenamiento y un par de pociones mágicas —diciendo esto, sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo, y las sostuvo en alto para que todos vean la botellita, de unos tres o cuatro centímetros de alto, que colgaba como llavero. El líquido naranja se tambaleó en su interior, causando que la sangre se drenara, esta vez, del rostro de Axel.

—¿Por qué tienes esa, específicamente, ahí?

—Es mi shot de emergencia. —Guardó el manojo en su bolsillo nuevamente—. Nunca me quedo con una sola por mucho tiempo, la roto cuando me parece correcto. —Le guiñó un ojo con cariño.

—Espera, ¿eso es una poción? ¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron en un instante.

—En realidad no es mágica, pero si es una bebida que ayuda con cosas como los dolores que generan las visiones. —Se volvió hacia el trío de amigos, continuando su explicación—. Mi ventaja favorita es que también se incrementan a medida que el momento que predicen se acerca, solo que son menos comunes que los sueños. Es decir, si comienzas a tener tantas visones como sueños, implica que estamos en grandes problemas, y tu don está, literalmente, gritándote en la cara.

—Si el hecho que el don predice afecta, también, a algún Cometa, es probable que este se presente en su Sede más cercana a reportar que se le presentó, lo que llamaos cariñosamente, una Estela —dijo Ear—. Si en un período corto, tenemos a uno o más Soñadores con visiones más frecuentes de lo normal, y a varios Cometas con Estelas, entonces algo anda terriblemente mal.

—Es que es más fácil escuchar a tu don cuando literalmente te grita en la cara que necesita que prestes atención, y su forma de hacerlo es despertándote de tus actividades, cuando, en realidad, ya estabas despierto.

—¿Ustedes controlan su don o su don los controla a ustedes? —Varias miradas se posaron en Santino, mientras el silencio se abría paso en la sala—. Quiero decir, se refieren al don como si fuera algo inteligente o consciente.

—Me gustaría creer que sí, personalmente. —Ear sonrió con una expresión triste—. Técnicamente, podemos deducir que los sueños y visiones se incrementan en cantidad y precisión a medida que más se acerca el momento de cumplirse. También podemos afirmar que los Soñadores logran recordar o identificar más cosas cuantas más veces revivan ese momento específico. Es considerado algo estándar entre los Soñadores, como una simple característica más. Pero, si hay algo que mis años aquí me enseñaron, es que debes escuchar a tu don, aún si te dice que mañana despertaremos y el cielo será púrpura. Es difícil si no lo vives en primera persona, o junto a alguien que sí lo hace, pero es común que el propio don de un Soñador rompa los patrones que se creen corrientes. —La tristeza del recuerdo se apoderó de su mirada, mientras continuaba con su discurso—. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer y ser un gran amigo de la tercera Luna, su nombre es Mathab. En diez años de lucha, me enseñó que tu don sabe más que tú. Aprender a escucharlo es primordial si quieres ser eficiente a la hora de predecir el futuro.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —Ear levantó su mirada hacia Delfina, quien lo tomó por sorpresa—. Dijiste que su nombre “es” Mathab, no hablaste de ella en pasado. Supongo que está viva, ¿no?

—Terreno peligroso, Delfina. —Triber la miró con ojos fríos, de seriedad y advertencia, pero que no generaban miedo.

—Está bien, chicos, no hay problema en responder. —Ear dio un sorbo a su té, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta—. Cuando Mathab tenía veinte años, su don decidió romper con lo que se creía reglamentario. Lentamente, la tercera Luna desarrolló la habilidad de recordar sus sueños casi en su totalidad, incluso desde la primera aparición de uno. También logró distinguirlos a la perfección de sus sueños comunes. Las advertencias que le daban no eran nada buenas. —Batió una mano en el aire quitándole importancia al asunto—. No quiero retenerlos dos horas en una simple respuesta, así que volveré a dejar la historia en manos de Triber. —Una nueva sonrisa brotó en el rostro de este—. El punto es que ella pasó diez años, de los catorce que estuvo con nosotros, advirtiéndole a un grupo de personas importantes que llegaría un hombre con intenciones y capacidad de destruir todo lo que la Alianza Nocturna había construido. También decía que este enemigo fijaría parte de su objetivo en los Soñadores, que los pondría en grave peligro, y que sería muy difícil derrotarlo, si dejaban que llegue a su máximo potencial. Pero nadie quiso escucharla, a pesar de que su don sabe más que todos esos cerebros y reglas juntos.

—Y ahora estamos aquí, con las garras de Santos a centímetros de nuestros cuellos, ¡y nadie sabe qué demonios hacer para detener al maldito sin acabar con dos Soñadores menos y media Alianza en ruinas! —A penas Yaron levantó su puño, la mano de Octavian se apoyó sobre los nudillos que seguían sobre su hombro, y no en camino a la pared. Respiró hondo, apretando su puño y bajándolo lentamente.

—Mathab tenía razón, pero nadie quiso escucharla —repitió sus palabras—. Nunca dudé de ella, pero, desde los primeros estragos de Santos supe que todos los Líderes habían cometido un error al ignorarla. —Miró fijamente a los ojos de Delfina—. Jamás me tomaré el atrevimiento de desconfiar del don que poseen, y tampoco deberían hacerlo ustedes. —Levantó la taza de la mesita, acunándola en sus manos, para retomar la historia de su mejor amiga—. Esa pelea con nuestros superiores terminó hace poco más de cuarenta años, con Mathab huyendo de la Sede y de la Alianza Nocturna por completo. —Axel se levantó de su asiento, pasó por delante del trío, y se sentó sobre el brazo derecho del sofá de Ear, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo—. Cuando se fue, yo estaba durmiendo en una habitación a pocos metros de ella. No la escuché, ni sabía que iba a hacerlo, simplemente desapareció en medio de la noche, sin dejar rastro. Pero confío en que sigue escondida, en algún lugar, y que tendré la oportunidad de volver a verla. —Dio un sorbo más a su té, tomando un segundo para recomponerse, y ver a Delfina con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa renovada—. Es por eso que me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirte un abrazo cuando nos vimos. Ayer me asustaste terriblemente. Ya estoy viejo, y no quiero volver a pasar por una situación de ese tipo, sobre todo cuando estuve al lado de Mathab mientras perdía la cabeza por las advertencias que dejaban sus sueños. Dejarte a las manos de Santos está entre mis peores pesadillas, te lo aseguro. —Soltó una risilla, palmeando la pierna del muchacho a su lado—. Pero, en este lugar estarás rodeada de personas que darían la vida por evitar que vuelvas a encontrarte con él.

—¿Por qué son enemigos de Santos, de todas formas? —dijo Santino. Triber y Ear decidieron, silenciosamente, tras unos segundos, que sería el turno del más joven de hablar.

—La respuesta completa es larga e involucra más de cincuenta años de historia. Pero la respuesta corta es que existe una Alianza paralela a la nuestra. —Se movió para colocarse, de pie, frente al sillón en el que habían estado Axel y él, pasando su mirada por todos los jóvenes inexpertos de la sala—. Siglos atrás, se fundó la Alianza Saldina, destinada a trabajar mano a mano con la Alianza Nocturna, aunque su función era investigar el pasado. Ellos eran los encargados de buscar indicios a través de la historia que indicaran cuándo había aparecido realmente el primer Soñador, o el don en sí, o si todo esto había sido siempre una parte de la humanidad. Mientras, nosotros nos concentrábamos en el presente y en el futuro: encontrar a todos los poseedores de don que podamos, y estar atentos a las predicciones que podamos obtener de ellos. Pero, a medida que los años pasaron, esta idea de que ambas Alianzas eran igualmente importantes fue decayendo.

—Fue entonces cuando llegó Bruce Borbon, cuando Mathab y yo teníamos dieciocho años… aunque Delfina se enfrenta a una guerra peor, con dos años menos. —La tristeza se dejó ver, una vez más, en su sonrisa. Triber continuó con sus palabras.

—Bruce Borbon fue el padre de Santos. Él fue el primero en revelarse contra los Líderes Sol, un grupo de gran importancia en nuestra Alianza, debido a la poca atención que habían estado recibiendo por parte de ellos.

—Verán, la Alianza Saldina fue buena durante muchos más años de lo que fue mala. Uno de sus grandes logros, fue identificar que el don de los Soñadores yacía en su ADN, y descubrir la forma de insertar dicho don en personas comunes. Estos fueron denominados Soñadores Artificiales, y, si bien tenían un poder menos definido, eran de gran ayuda para nosotros. Pero para que se creen, se necesitaban fondos, y que algún Soñador pase un tiempo en las instalaciones Saldinas. Los Líderes Sol dejaron de aprobar estas decisiones, insistiendo en que era un gasto de dinero y tiempo completamente innecesario.

—Entre otras malas cosas que se suman a su lista de errores. —Triber sacudió su cabeza, en desaprobación—. Bruce intentó charlar con ellos y hacerlos ver su error, pero son un grupo de viejos tercos y demasiado egocéntricos y orgullosos, así que no logró nada. Después de varios intentos, en 1965, decidió recurrir a la fuerza, atacando a la Alianza Nocturna en lo que fue la primera guerra.

—Guárdate algo para tus clases —Ear le sonrió, indicándole que se dirija al punto.

—Este hombre fijó los cimientos del imperio que, más adelante, pasó a manos de Santos, solo que él lo volvió diez veces más malo y más oscuro. Logró secuestrar a dos Estrellas, y creó nuevos Anti Soñadores, denominados así para distinguirlos de los Artificiales, aunque son esencialmente lo mismo, por lo que suponemos. Desde ese entonces sabemos que realmente no tiene ningún límite. Uno de los hombres que logró capturar fue asesinado, y el otro no volvió a nosotros hasta la guerra de 2015. Sin mencionar que sabemos que tiene planes para ambas Lunas.

—No conocemos realmente los motivos de Santos. Nadie ha conectado su nombre a un rostro, es un completo extraño. —El ceño de Ear se frunció con preocupación—. Todo lo que sabemos es que, hasta ahora, solo ha causado dolor y destrucción, y los sueños de la tercera Luna indican que este es solo el comienzo. Mathab quería evitar, a toda costa, que llegue a apoderarse de la cuarta Luna, y, como escucharon, no soy quién para dudar de ella.

—El problema es que el don es hereditario, y perdimos su linaje, así que tardamos demasiado en encontrarte —explicó Axel.

—¿Y cómo lo hicieron? —Delfina se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar por detrás de todos los sofás y sillas de la sala, pasando por el espacio entre Octavian y sus hijos, mientras disparaba sus preguntas—. ¿Cómo supieron que era yo? ¿Cómo me encontraron exactamente? ¿Cómo saben que tienen razón? ¿Y si no tengo ese don?

—Basta —Axel la detuvo, atrapado su brazo cuando pasó a su lado—, me estás poniendo nervioso.

—Perdona por estar histéricamente confundida y tener más preguntas de las que me salen de la boca. No es como si una gran verdad se hubiera debelado ante mi o algo así. —Fijó su vista más allá del joven, en Ear— ¿Dijeron que él soñó conmigo?

—Si —respondió, en su lugar, Axel—, soñé contigo durante dos meses, como te había dicho. —Soltó su brazo, indicándole con su cabeza que vuelva a su lugar, al final del sofá. Delfina, sin embargo, imitó su posición, sentándose en el brazo más cercano a Axel, a la izquierda de Santino. —Supimos que eras tú porque no muchas personas en el mundo tienen un ojo dorado y el otro celeste, o trabajan en una cafetería prácticamente hecha de madera y con muchas plantas, o tienen tu cabello, o tu estatura, o caminan por la vida con una secuaz. —Miró duramente a Diana.

—Prefiero guarda espaldas, gracias —le dijo ella.

—O trabajan con un albino y un emo —finalizó, ignorando la carcajada que escapó de ella.

—¡Emo! No podré esperar al lunes para decirle a Jake que alguien lo llamó emo. —Diana limpió una lágrima del rabillo de su ojo.

—Llegamos hasta ti por pura casualidad —continuó Axel, sin otro movimiento más allá de una elevación de comisuras en su boca—, o destino, como prefieras. Ear y yo solemos pasear bastante por el vecindario en el que trabajan, su tienda favorita está a pocas calles del café y le gusta caminar un poco por los alrededores. Un día las vimos entrar corriendo al local, y simplemente te reconocí, supe instantáneamente que te había visto en mis sueños, y que eras la cuarta Luna.

—Detalle importante sobre los sueños al cual me refería con el déjà vu —señaló Ear.

—Si no logras descifrar lo que tus sueños te intentan decir antes de que pase, lo sabrás instantáneamente en el momento en el que esté pasando, como te había dicho que era mi caso. Es como si de repente todo volviera hacia ti, en mi diccionario interior es el significado literal de prender las luces. Y solo puedes soñar con escenarios que verás con tus propios ojos.

—Mi cabeza es sopa. —Delfina se dejó caer sobre sus mejores amigos, recostándose en las piernas de ambos, mientras las suyas se balanceaban a un lado del sofá. —No entiendo absolutamente nada de todo esto.

—Tomará tiempo. —Inevitablemente, Ear la miró con cariño, sabiendo que la chica frente a él estaba relacionada de una forma u otra con Mathab, y reconociendo su chispa en la muchacha.

—Tampoco pondría mis manos en el fuego porque tengas un don —retomó Axel—, pero Ear dice que confía en mí.

—Con mi vida.

—Y es verdad que te vi en mis sueños, así que es un comienzo.

—¿Y cómo piensan probar que tengo ese don? —Los miró, sin moverse de su posición, mientras la mano de Santino detenía las suaves y tranquilizantes caricias en su brazo, conociendo de ante mano la respuesta a esa pregunta, y sabiendo que su amiga lo dijo como un pie para que él presente sus deseos.

—Existen pruebas —dijo Zack, desde el otro lado de la habitación, fingiendo que era la primera vez que les compartía este detalle—. Hay una prueba a la que queremos someterte, si accedes, que dirá si tienes o no un don, y si eres realmente la cuarta Luna o un Cometa como nosotros.

—Pero para que tomes esa prueba —continuó Yaron—, necesitamos de la presencia de otro hombre, uno de los Líderes Sol.

—Recalco que necesitamos tu permiso —aclaró Manuel—. No haremos nada a menos que tú decidas que quieres formar parte de este mundo.

—¿Puedo negarme?

—No deberías —se apresuró a responder Axel—. Corres mucho más peligro allá afuera, a merced de Santos, que trabajando con nosotros aquí.

—Pero obligarte a quedarte sería prácticamente un secuestro, así que tienes que venir por tu cuenta —concluyó Yaron.

—¿Quieren decir que tendré que vivir aquí, como ustedes? —Miró al dúo cercano a donde estaban sus piernas.

—No, por Dios —Axel suspiró—, dos semanas de vigilancia lejana me bastan para confirmar que los tres viajan en paquete y son demasiado para mí.

—Y quién dijo que nosotros queremos pasar tiempo contigo, acosador —respondió Diana—. Aunque quién sabe qué podríamos encontrar si revisamos algunos cajones de tu habitación.

—No soy un acosador, ni un secuestrador, ni un pervertido. Quería confirmar que esa chica que vi era realmente la chica que aparecía en mis sueños, y me dieron la tarea de asegurarme que no se la coma un león o entre a una casita con el lobo.

—No necesito protección de…

—¡Suficiente! —Yaron interrumpió a Delfina, cansado de escuchar conflictos tontos—. Querían hacer preguntas y ahora malgastan su tiempo diciéndose amenazas estúpidas. —Al continuar, se dirigió a Delfina—. No vivirás aquí, siempre y cuando estés a salvo afuera. Y eso implica que accedas a ser parte del mundo al que perteneces y aprendas sobre quién eres, cómo defenderte, y de la guerra en la cual tomas parte. —Volvió a pasar su vista amenazante sobre aquellos que veían esa sala por primera vez—. Concéntrense en el por qué estamos aquí.

—Dicho eso —habló Santiago—, hay algo que no entiendo. Puede que me haya dormido en alguna parte, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es un Líder… Líder… ¿Cómo era su nombre?

—Líder Sol —completó Ear.

—¡Exacto!

—La Alianza Nocturna tiene varios niveles de poder. Los miembros más básicos de nuestra comunidad son los Cometas. Ellos pueden elegir mantenerse alejados de las Sedes en sí, recurriendo a ellas cuando nos necesiten o nosotros a ellos. También pueden optar trabajar para nosotros en cosas como esta. —Señaló con sus brazos al espacio a su alrededor—. El dueño del edificio es un Cometa, y se ofreció a brindarnos el espacio que necesitábamos para construir nuestro hogar.

—También pueden elegir entrenarse para ser soldados en las guerras que podrían venir, aunque esa posición es bastante nueva —contribuyó Triber—. Otra función sería simplemente vivir en la Sede y hacer cosas como limpiar o cocinar, o ayudar a preparar pociones, pero esa posición fue cerrando su círculo a medida que surgieron las complicaciones con la Alianza Saldina, por sospechas de traidores. Además, esta Sede cuenta con Axel, y Ear es muy activo, así que ellos se encargan de todo por su cuenta.

—Y, hablando de mí, la siguiente posición es la de director de Sede. Es esa persona a cargo de que todo esté en orden en el lugar, así como de atender a todo aquel que recurra a nosotros, e informar al Líder de todo lo que ocurra en su jurisdicción, lo que me lleva al último escalón. Los Sol son dieciséis viejos que representan a algunos países seleccionados y están distribuidos por todo el mundo. Solo los asuntos de gran importancia los llevan a reunirse para tomar decisiones, ya que, por lo general, cada uno se hace cargo de los países más cercanos a él, en su propio continente.

—Hay una posición que conecta a las dos últimas, que es un director capital —apoyó Axel—. Es el encargado de la Sede en la capital de un país que no cuenta con un Líder, y será el que se mantenga en contacto con uno.

—Los países que cuentan con un Líder Sol pueden rotar de vez en cuando, ya que se definen por cuánto contribuyeron con la Alianza Nocturna en un cierto período de tiempo. Los que más repercusión hayan tenido, más poder tienen. —Miró a todos los presentes—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Yo tengo otra —dijo Santino, volteando a ver a sus hermanos—. ¿Cómo conocen al _chico-de-ojos-verdes_? —Axel contuvo la risa ante el nombre.

—Tengo apodo, abuelo —susurró a Ear, quien también luchó contra una risilla. Santino continuó sin prestarles atención.

—¿Cómo demonios llegan a rescatar a chicas secuestradas y mantener una vida secreta?

—Tengo la misma pregunta —dijo, secamente, Black—. ¿Qué maldición los trajo hasta esto? —Sus quejas se detuvieron ante la fuerza incrementada de los brazos se su hermano, rodeando su cuerpo.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Ear, sorprendido con su descuido— ¡Olvidé un grupo! —Paseó su mirada por los Castle— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—Estoy ocupado —respondió Octavian, con su mirada aún fija en sus hijos, suplicándoles que lo perdonen.

—No queríamos interrumpir —se excusó Manuel.

—Diles lo que quieras decirles, no pienso interferir contigo —Yaron sacudió su cabeza, cansado.

—Seré honesto, lo mejor para el final. —Zack volvió a colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Discúlpenme, chicos —retomó Ear, dirigiéndose a los menores—, se me escapó ese detalle. Los Castle toman posición del puesto más prestigiado de los Cometas, justo debajo de los directores. Ellos son Guardianes del Firmamento.

Delfina recorrió la sala con su vista, observando a todos los integrantes de la familia, desde los mini Castle, esparcidos por alrededor de su sofá, pasando por Octavian y Yaron, los padres de Emma, el dúo dinámico Triber-Zack, y hasta los padres del clan, y su mejor amigo. Mientras admiraba el cuadro de la gran familia, escuchaba con atención las palabras con las que Ear definía su importante tarea.

—Ellos son los encargados de rescatar a las damiselas en apuros, o a los caballeros en problemas. Son los verdaderos protectores de todo lo que nos compete. Ellos manejan todos los asuntos relacionados a Santos, fue por eso que tomaron el papel de policías cuando se enteraron de que habías desaparecido. También están al mando del entrenamiento de todo Soñador que pise esta Sede. Son el grupo más importante que tenemos, e incluyo a todos nuestros miembros activos que no residen aquí actualmente. Personalmente, los definiría como el trabajo duro detrás del talento. —Con la última frase, apuntó al grupo seleccionado de cinco hermanos, y luego a Axel, mencionando sus partes, respectivamente.

—Somos el as bajo la manga y el dolor de culo de Santos. —Zack sonrió, debelando su fanatismo por la posición en la que estaba.

—Y Santos es absolutamente todos mis dolores. —Yaron apretó sus dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz.

—Parte de su tarea —continuó Ear—, es asistir a la Sede cuando sean solicitados. Zack, Yaron y Triber suelen pasear por aquí bastante seguido, pero Octavian y Manuel se mantienen un tanto alejados de nosotros, por familia y trabajo. —Fijó la vista en los mini Castle, distribuidos entre el sofá y la pared detrás del mismo—. Lamento si sus padres tuvieron que mentirles o posponer planes con ustedes en los últimos días, pero estábamos enfrentando una situación crítica y eran necesarios aquí. Espero que estas cosas puedan desenvolverse con más tranquilidad a partir de ahora.

—Ahora tiene sentido que todos hayan desaparecido juntos el jueves, y que hayan dejado a los chicos conmigo. —La mirada de Santino se iluminó ante la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—La verdad, nos sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes. —Sonrió Triber.

—Es verdad, repasamos coartadas más veces de las que recuerdo, para que nadie meta la pata, si alguien conectaba los puntos y hacía preguntas —completó Zack.

—¿Por qué habría de darme cuenta? No estoy interesado en cada movimiento que hacen, no les presto tanta atención —respondió Santino.

—Esperen… claro. —Santiago conectó las piezas lentamente—. Nos dejaron el jueves… y Emma dijo que Manuel dejó de atender la tienda durante unas horas… y no es la primera vez que nos dejan solos sin ningún padre de los chicos… ¡Se reúnen en secreto!

Santino, Manuel y Octavian sacudieron sus cabezas en desaprobación, pensando en lo mucho que le tomó notarlo, incluso cuando pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo espiando a los mayores. Triber y Yaron dieron una palmada contra sus frentes, incrédulos. Zack, en cambio, soltó una carcajada con sus ojos cerrados, antes de dirigirse al ante último hermano.

—Realmente te quedaste con todos los buenos genes que sobraban, ¿verdad? Con dejarle un par de neuronas bastaba, San.

—¡Oye! —dijeron Santiago y Héctor a la vez, reprochándolo.

—Si nadie tiene algo más que decir…

—Espera —Zack, ahora serio, interrumpió a Ear. Antes de hablar, se aferró al dije que colgaba de su cuello, como si las olas grabadas en él pudieran ahuyentar al miedo de un rugido y darle el coraje que requería para develar la última mentira con la cual cargaba—. Delfina, hay algo más que debo decirte, y Diana, juro que si me interrumpes saltaré desde esta silla hacia allí y taparé tu boca hasta poder hablar.

—No prometo nada —respondió.

—¿Recuerdas que dijimos que te habían drogado?

—¡¿Mintieron con eso también?! —gritó Diana.

—Técnicamente no, nunca le dijimos con qué la habían drogado. —Volvió a mirar a Delfina—. Y de eso quiero hablar ahora. —Se acomodó en su lugar, sentándose correctamente—. Sospechamos que no usaron una droga común, sino una de las pociones con las que trabajo, pero… no de las fabricadas por la Alianza Nocturna, precisamente. Es una poción que sabemos proviene de la Saldina, pero no entendemos mucho más. No logramos descubrir qué la compone, o cómo funciona, o sus efectos secundarios. Es importante que, si sientes que algo anda mal contigo, en cualquier sentido, vengas a nosotros inmediatamente. Preferentemente, llámame a mí, los demás vuelven a sus hogares mañana por la noche.

—¿Cómo saben que usaron eso, si no están familiarizados con la droga? —Delfina escaló sobre sus amigos hasta alcanzar su lugar original, en la punta contraria a la que había estado antes.

—La poción fue utilizada en una ocasión anterior, y causó gran impacto en toda la Alianza, por sus propiedades. Comenzamos a sospechar que la habían utilizado cuando se nos hizo imposible despertarte, ya que los afectados recuperan la conciencia solo por su propia cuenta, una vez que el efecto haya disminuido. Lo que lo confirmó fue que, al despertar, se te hizo difícil moverte y hablar, además de la pérdida de memoria de unas dos horas previas a que te capturaran.

—Ayudó el hecho de que supimos, desde un principio, que el culpable era Santos —aclaró Triber—. Supimos hacia donde mirar.

—Ahora —comenzó Ear—, queremos decirte que estas en toda tu voluntad de elegir unirte a nosotros, o no.

—Si lo haces, tu seguridad estará en mucho menos peligro. Ten eso en cuenta. Además, te ayudaremos a aprender a trabajar con tu don —dijo Axel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlo?

—Hasta que llegue el Líder Sol de Estados Unidos —Yaron habló, y Delfina volteó su mirada a él—, quien se encuentra actualmente en Francia. Como mínimo, el martes por la noche; como máximo, no creemos que tarde más de una semana.

—Independiente de tu decisión, necesito pedirte confidencialidad. —Ear a miró con dulzura—. Muchas personas allá afuera buscan dañarnos, y especialmente a los Soñadores, así que, cuanta menos gente sepa que eres la cuarta Luna, más a salvo estarás. Además del hecho de que somos, prácticamente, una sociedad secreta, si así podemos llamarlo.

—Aunque —intervino Zack—, sí me parece buena idea que se lo digas a Nick. Si está al tanto, podrá ser más cuidadoso respecto a tu seguridad.

—¿De veras quieres mirar a mi hermano a los ojos y decirle que mi vida corre peligro constante por un don mágico que me vuelve vidente?

—Es lo correcto. —Le sonrió.

—Si te sirve de algo —Emma se revolvió en su asiento, emocionada—, yo estaría feliz de saberlo. Es decir, ahora lo sé, y estoy feliz. Formamos parte de algo histórico y mágico y sé que estás en peligro, pero tu hermano podría ser el guardia real, como en las historias. Además, escondérselo solo causará problemas, mira como están mis tíos por eso.

—Verdad, ante todo —completó Diana.

—Sabes qué —Delfina le sonrió a la más pequeña—, tienes razón. Se asustará, pero, como dicen tus tíos, es lo correcto. Podrá acompañarme si lo necesito y tendrá paz si sabe que no oculto nada, y no creo tener las suficientes coartadas en mi como para escabullirme como los Castle.

—Me parece perfecto —finalizó Ear—. Lo último es que, si tienes alguna duda, te contactes conmigo. Puedes conseguir mi número con los Castle y responderé todas tus preguntas. Axel también estará disponible, ellos también tienen su contacto.

—Espera, ¿qué? —El muchacho lo miró con pánico—. Yo nunca dije que…

—O, si te sientes más en confianza con ellos —continuó, sin prestarle atención—, recomiendo a Yaron. Es el que más tiempo pasa con nosotros, y creo que sabe más detalles sobre todos los temas que cualquiera de los otros.

—Ear, yo tampoco accedí a que…

—Ayuden a una chica confundida, cavernícolas. —Fue el reproche que le devolvió a ambos—. Ahora, si así lo quieren, son libres de recorrer la Sede a su gusto, o volver a sus casas. Los acompañaré a donde quieran ir. —Les sonrió, una última vez por ese encuentro.


	9. 8. LA VERDAD DUELE

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, y estuvo lleno de dudas que circulaban, silenciosamente, en el aire del interior del auto de Zack.

El joven había recuperado el manejo de su auto, y, luego de una rápida parada en el laboratorio, cargó al trío de amigos en la parte trasera y emprendieron camino hacia el departamento de los Botwin.

Diana yacía en medio de los dos chicos cuyo destino acababa de dar un giro inesperado y casi increíble. Por la mente de Santino recorrían, en cámara rápida, los múltiples escenarios en los que sus hermanos habían dejado la casa juntos, o llegado tarde a la cena, o actuado nerviosamente a su alrededor. ¿Cuántos de esos momentos habían sido mentiras o secretos relacionados a su vida como Guardianes?

Por otro lado, Delfina no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por algo más allá de cómo le explicaría a su hermano todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, preguntándose si le creería o si la enviaría directamente al hospital mental, junto con su padre biológico. La mente de Zack vagaba por pasillos similares, así que le ofreció consuelo.

—Delf, no te dejaré sola. Yo enfrentaré a Nick con detalles y tecnicidades, tu parte es intentar calmarlo cuando se entere del peligro en el que estás.

—Claro, quédate con lo sencillo. —Rio la muchacha, seguida por el Castle.

—Yo ya tuve lo mío con mis propios hermanos.

Santino puso los ojos en blanco, aunque tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa, consciente de que se refería a ir en contra de los mayores.

●⃝●◦·

Atrás, en la Sede, habían quedado abandonados a su merced el resto de los hermanos, lidiando con los integrantes más pequeños y sus emociones. Miedo, furia, confusión y alegría reinaban las paredes del viejo palacio. Mientras, Ear recorría sus pasillos, satisfecho, y con confianza de que todas las piezas caerían, tarde o temprano, en su lugar.

A su lado iba Axel, quien todavía no podía meter en su mente la idea de que la cuarta Luna había estado, sana y salva, a escasos metros de él, luego de tantas noches en vela y tardes de dolores abrazadores. Además, no podía evitar pensar en que parecía más calmada de lo que él esperaba. La revelación había sido, literalmente, lo que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida para siempre, pero ella parecía no comprender del todo la batalla que tenía por delante.

Por supuesto, él entendía que las ideas seguirían demasiado frescas como para llegar a cualquier conclusión, pero se esperaba una reacción más parecida a la de alguno de los gemelos Castle. Era como si la noticia no la hubiera tomado completamente por sorpresa, pero… ¿Había tenido ya su primer sueño? ¿No habría estado relacionado a Santos? Todos los eventos que envolvían el secuestro estaban completamente bloqueados de su memoria, no había duda de que la droga utilizada había sido aquella vieja poción que seguía causando estragos en la Alianza, hasta la fecha. ¿Significaba esto que recordaba algo más de sus sueños?

¿Y si había tenido ya su primera visión? Pero… de haber pasado, el dolor debería haber sido intolerable… no podría haberlo hecho sin asistir a algún centro de salud, y nadie podía poner sus manos en algún registro con su nombre… ¿entonces?

Tal vez simplemente era fanática de los cuentos de hadas, o creía en la magia, y esto era simplemente producto de dicha credibilidad. Sí, debía ser eso, estaba convencido.

●⃝●◦·

Una vez en el departamento, los pares de hermanos Castle y Botwin tomaron asiento en la sala de estar para tener la pesada conversación. Diana decidió excluirse de la narrativa por un momento, dedicándose a preparar la cena para todos.

Una hora, muchas preguntas, y algunos gritos más tarde, Nick estaba prácticamente al día, y uniendo los hilos que quedaban.

—¡Por eso sabías cómo tratarla cundo despertó! ¡Llevo un día preguntándome qué clase me perdí!

—Estudiamos psicología, Nick, ¿por qué demonios sabría de ese tipo de drogas? —sonrió Zack, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No tenía más ideas! No puedo creer que mi hermana predice el futuro. —Nick se revolvió, emocionado, a su lado.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco. —Delfina subió sus piernas al sofá, colocándose en posición fetal. Nick leyó sus movimientos automáticamente.

—Tú tranquilízate, estarás bien. —Colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Oíste la parte en la que soy el objetivo de un loco al que nadie reconoce exactamente?

—No te veo muy alterado por ese hecho. —Zack sostuvo su collar, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

—Dijiste que tú y tus hermanos estarán con ella, ¿no? —Su amigo asintió—. Entonces, estará a salvo.

El corazón de Zack se sacudió en su pecho, la confianza en los ojos de su amigo calentando su corazón.

—Hay un “pero” —predijo Delfina.

—Pero no podrás andar sola por la calle, y me refiero a nunca.

—¡Nick!

—¡Delf! ¡Eres el objetivo de un loco al que nadie reconoce exactamente! —Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, girándose de costado a ver a su hermana—. No puedo mantenerte en una caja hasta que ese hombre esté lejos de ti, tienes escuela y un trabajo, pero creo que si estás acompañada estarás mejor.

—Y luego está nuestra oferta —recordó Zack.

—Exacto. Creo que, si ellos pueden ayudarte con esto, deberías aceptarlo. Es una respuesta obvia.

—Nicolas, cómo demonios puedes creerle sin titubear, maldito infante.

—No ofendas a mi nación —advirtió—. Delfina, literalmente creo en que algún día aprenderé a mover cosas con la mente como Matilda o que descubriré Atlantis, ¿y te sorprendes porque le crea una historia de videntes a mi mejor amigo?

Delfina abrió la boca, sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera gritarle lo estúpido que era, Zack interrumpió.

—¿Te molestaría tomar las pruebas junto con Delfina? Queremos saber si tienes un don, como ella, o si eres otro humano triste y aburrido.

—Humano, sí; triste y aburrido, jamás. Además, ¿no dijiste que debería haber despertado a los trece, o los dieciséis, o algo así? —preguntó.

—Eso es para las Estrellas y Lunas, sí, pero el rango es un poco más amplio para los Cometas. La primera Estela puede ocurrir entre los doce y los catorce años, pero, como casi todo, es hereditario. En mi familia se presentó siempre puntualmente a los trece, hasta San. —Palmeó el hombro del chico a su lado, quien levantó las cejas con disconformidad ante el tema—. Él decidió que insistirá a Yaron hasta que le deje hacer las pruebas, a pesar de no haber presentado señales de un don. Si te unes a su causa, podrías descubrir que eres parte vidente.

—Okey, si, haré la prueba, no hay problema. Pero quiero conocer a ese _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ , tengo un punto débil por ese color. —Nick tocó el pie de su amigo con el suyo propio un par de veces, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, no! —gritó Diana, desde la cocina, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de haberlo hecho.

—Sabes qué, concuerdo —dijo Delfina, con una expresión de disgusto.

—Otra cosa —continuó Zack—, ¿no tienen idea de si Juliette o Darcy tienen el don? Deberían haberlo obtenido de alguna parte. Se supone que son parientes de la tercera Luna, ya que es el único rastro que no pudimos seguir, pero no sabemos cómo conectar los hilos.

—Darcy no tiene nada bueno en él —dijo Nick, con odio—, y mamá jamás nos dijo nada, pero no conoció a sus padres biológicos y tal vez los adoptivos no sabían nada. ¿Debe venir de alguno de ellos dos, esencialmente?

—No en realidad —respondió Zack—, pero no suele resurgir una vez que se corta la cadena, así que es la respuesta más lógica.

—Bueno, supongo que será otro signo de interrogación que deberemos llenar más tarde —dijo, con tono cansado, Delfina. Un segundo después, una nueva duda la invadió—. ¿Y la cadena se puede cortar a medio camino, como con San?

—No es muy común, pero sí. El por qué ocurre, sin embargo, sigue siendo un misterio.

—Comienzo a sospechar que nunca tendremos la historia completa —terminó Santino.

—San, te percibo callado. Esa fue tu primera oración desde que llegamos aquí, así que supongo que no tienes mucho que decir. Ven aquí y ayúdame a poner la mesa.

—Si, señora. —Siguiendo las órdenes de Diana, se unió a ella en la cocina.

—Y ustedes —habló a los tres restantes—, ya dejen eso y vengan a comer, yo también tengo preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué? —Zack rio.

—No soy vidente, ese no es mi tema de interés. Quiero saber del _chico-de-ojos-verdes_ , qué más podría ser.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Zack y Nick tomaron asiento en los bancos que estaban frente a la pared divisoria de la cocina y la sala, los otros tres se colocaron en frente.

—Escuché que llamó abuelo a Ear, ¿son familia?

—No de sangre —mientras respondía, agregó queso a su espagueti—. Axel perdió a su padre, debido al cáncer, cuando era solo un niño. Su madre desapareció luego de un año, poco después de su cumpleaños número cinco. Entonces quedó a cargo de su tío, quien también forma parte de la Alianza y resulta ser, convenientemente, el Líder Sol que nos acompañará en poco tiempo.

—¿¡Qué!? —dejaron escapar ambas chicas en la sala.

—Cuando Falcon, ese es su nombre —aclaró—, tuvo que mudarse a Francia, se llevó a Axel con él. Pero, cuando tenía doce, le llegaron noticias de que su madre había sido hallada, recientemente fallecida. Decidió volver a Estados Unidos, así que quedó bajo la custodia de Ear, en quien Falcon confiaba… relativamente. Desarrollaron un vínculo abuelo-nieto con el tiempo, y el tío de Axel casi nunca los visitó luego de eso. Fin del cuento.

—Que oscuro —comentó Santino, luego de un corto silencio.

—Así que tiene un pasado interesante.

—Diana, no seas irrespetuosa —regañó su amigo.

—Aunque creo que fue para bien —agregó Zack—. Exigía que entrene como soldado cuando aún no había terminado la primaria, era demasiado duro con él. Ear le dio todo el amor que sus padres no pudieron darle. —Antes de dirigirse a su plato de comida, comentó una última cosa—. Aunque apreciaría que no le mencionaran que lo saben, o soy hombre muerto —pidió Zack.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? —continuó Diana, ignorando su petición.

—Diecinueve, como Nick y yo.

—Okey, creía que tenía nuestra edad. Parece más joven.

—¿Me acabas de llamar viejo? —dijo Nick, con un tono de indignación.

—Si el zapato te queda —rio Delfina.

—¡Oye…!

—¡No! —gritó Zack, para llamar su atención—. Esperen, hay algo más, antes de que lo olvide. —Se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de estar, reingresando en la cocina-comedor con su mochila en mano—. Debo darles uno de estos a cada uno. —Comenzó a repartir pequeñas botellitas con un líquido rosa claro dentro.

—¿Un llavero? —preguntó Diana, recordando el que había mostrado en la Sede.

—Como le dije a Axel, este es mi shot de emergencia. Son pociones que ayudan con diferentes aspectos de las visiones, pero están levemente modificadas para tener un efecto más fuerte en menor cantidad de líquido.

—¿Y este es nuestro regalo de bienvenida? —Delfina quitó el corcho que tapaba uno de los frasquitos, olfateando su contenido. —Huele bien.

—Ni se te ocurra beberla, se te apagarán las luces. —Zack sonrió, tocando levemente su sien izquierda al decir las últimas palabras. Luego, volvió a un tono más serio—. Aún no has tenido ninguna visión, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no.

—Créeme, de haber tenido una, lo sabrías. ¿Qué hay de los sueños?

El silencio, típico compañero siempre presente allí donde los Soñadores o la Alianza fueran mencionados, reapareció entre ellos. Luego de unos segundos, Delfina decidió en una respuesta impulsada por la verdad.

—No estoy segura. Aún no absorbo todo lo que aprendí hoy, tampoco he tenido un momento para pensar realmente en todo esto.

Zack, quien comenzó a sospechar que ella sabía más de lo que realmente decía, decidió que esa respuesta sería suficiente para él.

—La primera visión suele ocurrir luego del primer sueño, así que es mejor prevenir que curar. Necesito que todas las personas cercanas a ti, a quien hayas decidido contarles de tu don, tengan un shot de estos a mano —sus ojos se posaron en ella con la misma firmeza que se habría visto reflejada en los azules de Yaron—, en todo momento.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar. —La expresión de Nick se llenó de preocupación en pocos segundos.

—Como les dije —explicó Zack—, la primera visión es popular por ser la que más dolor causa. Si bien algunos tienen más tolerancia que otros, no deja de ser peligrosa. Es por eso que, si notan que Delfina está teniendo una visión —se dirigió a sus amigos y familia—, y sale de ella sin desmayarse, deben hacer que beba eso inmediatamente.

—¿Qué hará? —preguntó la chica.

—Todos tienen la misma poción. Esta, particularmente, es similar a un calmante: hará que te duermas. No puedo tomar el riesgo de darles una poción dirigida a aliviar dolores, ya que tenemos una para los más fuertes y otra para los leves. No sé cómo reaccionará a una visión, y no quiero que carguen con un batallón de botellitas, como yo.

—¿Es por eso que siempre tintineas al caminar? —Santino lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Escuchas eso?

—Duermes literalmente en la habitación junto a mí. Sí, escucho cuando te escabulles en las noches, lleno de botellas. Siempre pensé que eran bebidas alcohólicas.

—No, hermanito —Zack le guiñó un ojo—, soy un hombre de trabajo. A veces me llaman en las noches para que visite la Sede, o simplemente voy a recargar mi dosis personal.

—¿Tienes de esas en casa? No tienes visiones, ¿por qué?

—Me gusta estar cerca de mi elemento, déjame en paz. Además, no me escabullo tan seguido.

—Aunque escucharlos debatir es mi actividad favorita —interrumpió Nick— y me da extremada felicidad, me gustaría cómo sigue lo de la primera visión de Delf. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos luego de apagarle las luces?

—Me llaman. —Zack volvió a su tono más serio—. No esperen ni un segundo. A penas acaba la visión, si es que no se desploma inconsciente, le dan la poción; luego me llaman. No importa la hora del día o dónde se supone que debo estar, me llaman inmediatamente.

—¿Y si estoy sola cuando ocurre? —Delfina jugueteó con la botella, sin levantar su mirada.

—Lo ideal sería que evites estar sola, al menos hasta que pase esa visión. Pero si estás sola, me llamas, me dices dónde estás y tomas la poción.

—¿Y si me desmayo antes?

—¿Te parece que podrás llamarme desmayada? A penas despiertes, te comunicas conmigo. No pienses mucho en lo que viste durante esos segundos, o te darás el dolor de cabeza más grande de toda tu vida, en el mejor caso. Luego, te tomas el shot.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, pero les daré el número de Axel, solo por si acaso. Si no contesto en los primeros dos intentos, llámenlo. Es el segundo más capacitado en visiones. —Había comenzado a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo lateral de su mochila, cuando Santino respondió a su comentario.

—Tu ego me sorprende a veces. El chico es nada menos que un Soñador y dices saber más que él.

—Qué puedo decir, literalmente le enseñé todo lo que sabe. —Zack sonrió con ojos traviesos a su hermano, antes de comenzar a dictar el otro contacto de emergencia—. Recuerden que estamos aquí para ayudar, proteger a Delfina es nuestra prioridad número uno. Nunca duden en llamarnos, no importa la situación, estaremos aquí.

Nick lo miró dulcemente, sabiendo que, mientras que los Castle estén involucrados, su hermana estaría a salvo.

—Gracias por todo esto, Zacky. —Se abalanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo correspondido.

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así frente a mis hermanos.

●⃝●◦·

Dentro de la sala donde se había llevado a cabo la importante charla, yacían los mini Castle y sus padres.

Lucy y Héctor habían apartado a Santiago, quien ahora se sentaba en el sillón que habían ocupado Axel y Triber anteriormente. Sus padres estaban agachados frente a él, atendiendo a algunas preguntas sobre su familia que no había hecho en presencia de los demás.

—¿Por qué dejaron que Yaron se lo oculte a San?

—Cuando Yaron inventó su regla de restricción, la verdad es que esperábamos que todos ustedes hereden don. Por lo general, si un hermano lo tiene, el otro también, así que estábamos bastante seguros de que nunca necesitaríamos una votación o algo así para incluirlos —respondió Héctor—. Cuando comenzamos a dudar de que Santino tuviera don, ya estábamos casi retirados. Estábamos cansados, comenzábamos a prepararnos para una posición más tranquila, como directores, en vez de guardianes. Todo lo que habíamos formado aquí ya estaba en manos de tu hermano mayor, interrumpir con su manejo de las situaciones o sus reglas sonaba invasivo. Deberíamos haber tomado mejores decisiones, imponer nuestras normas, pero Yaron tenía veintinueve años y una personalidad fuertemente formada, y no quisimos desatar una guerra con él.

—Aunque deberíamos haberlo hecho —continuó Lucy—. Es un error que no podemos corregir en Santino, pero podemos evitar en ti. Luego de oír por lo que pasó San, no dudamos un segundo en mover cielo y tierra para que no te dejen afuera. —Colocó una mano sobre el muslo de su hijo menor, con una sonrisa—. Por suerte, con un par de órdenes de tu papá, fue suficiente.

En el sofá a la derecha de Santiago, Emma estaba fundida en un abrazo con sus padres.

—No quiero que te sientas mal si no tienes un don, me romperás el corazón —dijo Manuel.

—Necesito que entiendas que es una probabilidad, no una certeza —explicó, nuevamente, Acis—. Incluso con dos padres Cometas es difícil saber qué pasará, y solo podemos asegurar que yo soy parte de esto.

—Papá, mamá, no se preocupen por mi —reiteró Emma, una vez más, tras la repetición de los puntos que ya había discutido unos minutos atrás—. Ya les dije que no necesito tener un don, me gusta formar parte de una historia tan genial, incluso si es a través de ustedes.

—No podrás volver a la Sede sin un don, amor —repitió Manuel.

—Pero ustedes podrán mantenerme al tanto de todo, ¿verdad?

—Esperemos que sí, cielo.

—Si eso los meterá en problemas, puedo hablar con Delf o el tío San. No se preocupen por mí, de verdad.

Mientras el abrazo crecía en fuerza, detrás de ellos, los gemelos y Octavian seguían en el piso. Aunque, Tiris, ahora más tranquilo, se había escabullido desde los brazos de su hermano hacia los de su padre.

—No estoy enojado contigo —dijo, en voz baja, atrapado en la profundidad de su pecho—. Solo estoy asustado, lo siento.

Octavian dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas luchaban por no salir. Rodeó a su pequeño con sus brazos.

—Yo, sin embargo, si estoy enojado. —Tiris volteó a ver a su hermano con seriedad, mientras Octavian suplicaba perdón a sus ojos—. Aunque durará poco. Es solo que no creo que haya sido una discusión justa.

—Hice lo correcto, Black. —La voz de Octavian salió levemente quebrada, pero sin ser ruda—. Ya les dijimos que las cosas con Santino fueron mucho peor y que, esta vez, hicimos lo correcto.

—Pero no debería haber sido una discusión. Dijeron que tuvieron que pensar en hacer lo correcto, decidir hablar con nosotros a tiempo. No debería haber sido tan difícil confiar en nosotros.

—No es que no confío en ustedes, chicos —se defendió—. No quiero que nada malo les pase, y me aterra saber que meterlos en esto es el camino corto a los problemas.

—No quiero que nos dejes de lado, papá. —Tiris volvió a entregarse al suave llanto, mientras continuaba—. No quiero sentir que no soy un Castle, como los tíos o como tú.

—No quiero que Tiris se sienta mal, y lo hiciste sentir mal. —Fueron las ideas de Black—. No me interesa si no tenemos un don o si nunca más vuelves a nombrar a la Alianza o esta Sede ante mí, pero Tiris quiere ser parte de esto, y deberías dejarlo.

—Quiero ser parte de esto, contigo —corrigió su hermano.

—Con más razón. Yo puedo cuidarlo, papá.

—Y quién te cuidará a ti de meterte en la boca del lobo. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Octavian, pensando en el temperamento explosivo y la impulsividad de Black, quien no respondió.

—Yo tengo esa parte bajo control —dijo, en su lugar, Tiris—. Somos un equipo.

—Está bien. —Octavian se recuperó en unos segundos, poniéndose de pie para hablar con toda la sala—. Yaron me dijo que, si todos están de acuerdo, los chicos podrán someterse a las pruebas, junto con Delfina.

—¿Podemos hacer eso? —preguntó Santiago.

—Si el don está en su ADN, es muy probable que despierte con las pruebas, así que es su decisión. —Héctor le sonrió a sus nietos— ¿Están listos para acompañarnos en este camino?

●⃝●◦·

Esa noche, Delfina se fue a dormir con el miedo inundando su mente. En poco más de veinticuatro horas, su vida había dado un giro espeluznante.

No estaba segura de querer unirse a la batalla de los Castle y la Alianza Nocturna, pero no podía evitar pensar en que acababa de dar sentido al golpe que se había presentado hace más de un mes, en sus sueños, y la había aterrado casi todas las noches desde hace una semana y media.

Le habían dicho que su primer sueño podría estar relacionado a Santos, y sí, era verdad que no recordaba nada horas previas al secuestro, pero los ojos que se habían presentado cada noche ante ella seguían frescos en su memoria… tal como había ocurrido para Axel.

Las esmeraldas verdes eran inconfundibles, y no había logrado olvidarlas, a pesar el accionar de Santos. La sensación que la recorrió al ver a su seguidor de cerca, por primera vez, y conectar esos ojos con los suyos, seguía vívidamente presente en ella.

Axel le había dicho que simplemente sabría cuándo algo había sido elemento de sus sueños… ¿acaso se refería a esa sensación? Pero luego estaba el par de ojos negros como un abismo, ¿qué pasaba con ellos? Creía que no había reconocido esos ojos en alguien más, aún. Pero… ¿y si estaba relacionado al secuestro? Tal vez la persona que la tomó, o un miembro de la Alianza Saldina, o un ayudante de Santos… o el mismísimo Santos.

A pesar de que el sueño no haya vuelto la noche anterior, el terror de que se presente esa noche era inevitable. Si bien el recuerdo de los ojos de Axel venía acompañado de la sensación de calor y compañía, los negros la llenaban de soledad, miedo y frío.

Sin contar el hecho de que nadie sabía quién era Santos realmente.

Un hombre sin rostro. Solo su nombre parecía sacudir a los Castle y a Ear, pero nadie podía conectar una descripción a esa leyenda. Sin ningún tipo de guía, por todo lo que ella sabía, podría ser cualquier hombre que pase a su lado en la calle. Su secuestrador no existe, más allá de la reputación que lo precede.

¿Cómo se supone que se proteja de todo hombre que cruza su camino?

Le gustaba caminar sola, o subir a la terraza de su edificio antes de que salga el sol, o viajar en el metro por la noche; pero ya no estaba tranquila con ninguna de esas opciones. Incontables veces había optado por alejarse del ruido de la banda, quedándose sola en la entrada trasera, a veces por horas. Pero, aparentemente, unos minutos habían bastado para que un loco que tenía su vista en ella pudiera alcanzarla.

La idea de estar sola se apoderó de ella, mientras se sumía en las oscuras manos del miedo. Esa noche, Delfina se durmió pensando en que le pediría a Diana y Santino que la acompañen a la escuela, que debería volver del trabajo con alguien a su lado, que tal vez el ventanal del balcón que estaba junto a su cama era demasiado inseguro, y que la distancia entre su hermano y ella era un poco más grande de lo que le gustaría. Finalmente, su mente vagó por la idea de llamar a Yaron para hacerle un par de preguntas más, antes de sucumbir al cansancio mental.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Alguno tiene noticias? —Santos no levantó su mirada de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando ante la entrada de los dos chicos.

—¿Tienes ese whisky que me gusta?

—No te daré de mi whisky cuando te he visto consumir de todas las bebidas de más baja calidad que existen. Hice una pregunta.

—Fueron a la Sede —respondió Ivan, ignorando al chico a su lado, quien se había dedicado a revolcar los escondites de licor de su jefe.

—¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Fueron en tres vehículos. Llevaron a la cuarta Luna, su amiga, y toda la familia Castle.

—¿Toda la familia? —Santos giró a verlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Padres, siete hermanos, y los tres chicos.

—Excelente. —Asintió, mirando a su hijo con brillo en sus ojos—. ¿Hay más?

—Caminé frente a las puertas del edificio, tus otros dos cobardes se quedaron atrás y e insistieron en que era mala idea —añadió el detalle, en busca de una reprimenda para sus compañeros de misión—. Aun así, lo hice, y pude ver a Ear y Axel. Estaban esperándolos en el recibidor. No nos quedamos a ver cuándo salían, Yaron ha estado más atento últimamente y me pareció peligroso.

—Hiciste lo correcto. —Dio otro asentimiento aprobador—. Muy bien, Ivan. Estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo. —Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida, con su sonrisa intacta—. Hablaré con los imbéciles que te acompañaron hoy y les haré saber que no hay lugar para el miedo aquí, y que deberían haberte escuchado. Después de todo, mantienes tu puesto por un motivo.

Cuando la puerta de su estudio se cerró a sus espaldas, Ivan oyó cómo el otro muchacho comenzaba a servir el whisky que, aparentemente, pertenecía a su propia colección, y no la de su jefe.

—Alguien compró el amor de papi hoy.

—Ahógate en alcohol barato y preocúpate por cumplir con tu parte.

—Te alegrará saber que yo también llevo mi trabajo al día. —Se acercó a él, atrapando los hombros del menor con su brazo libre. Bajo el otro, viajaba su botella medio vacía, y dos vasos en su mano—. Vamos, tengo boletos para un show de celebración. Fue una buena semana.

—Mas te vale que estemos cerca del escenario.

—Mitchell Jarvis te escupirá en la frente, tranquilo.

●⃝●◦·

La mañana del domingo, Delfina despertó con la paz de no haber tenido ningún sueño, o de recordarlo, al menos. Pero la inquietud seguía fuertemente presente en su interior, así que no dudó mucho antes de tomar el teléfono.

—¿Pasó algo? —Fue el saludo de Yaron del otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días para ti también.

—Es fin de semana familiar, la casa está tensa, tengo una adolescente en el teléfono, tengo otro adolescente en el lugar frente a mí en la mesa, y a cuatro pubertos rabiosos. No es un buen día.

—Mándale saludos a Santino y a los chicos de mi parte. —Delfina sonrió, mirando el reloj, que marcaba las nueve.

—¿Piensas ir al punto?

—Escucha… —Delfina dudó de sus palabras antes de seguir hablando—. Quiero que nos veamos hoy.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —Sintió algo de apuro en la voz del mayor, aunque sabía que intentaba ocultarlo.

—No es eso, simplemente quiero hablar. —Un suave suspiró escapó de Yaron.

—¿Hay algún tema específico?

—Dos, de hecho. —Delfina jugó con las puntas de su manta, mientras seguía hablando—. Quiero hablar un poco más sobre los sueños y sobre Santos.

—Está bien. ¿Te parece que nos veamos en la Sede, hoy?

—¿Tiene que ser en la Sede? —Aunque sabía que no podía verla, su cara reflejaba disgusto.

—Puedo explicarte la teoría de todos los libros que existen, pero solo una persona puede decirte cómo se sienten los sueños.

—Y está en la Sede, si, okey, gracias —dijo, con un tono brusco.

Yaron dudó un segundo y, antes de seguir hablando, se retiró de la cocina, para ingresar en el estudio.

—Escucha, podemos hacer esto sin él, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda. —Triber, despegándose de su trabajo por un segundo, miró a su hermano con curiosidad—. Pero es el único Soñador al que tenemos acceso, y yo no seré capaz de explicar las sensaciones por las que pasan.

El menor comprendió lo que ocurría, y decidió salir de la habitación para darles completa privacidad. Delfina, mientras tanto, balanceaba las posibilidades.

—Yaron, creo que ya tuve mi primer sueño. —El mencionado se aferró fuertemente a uno de los estantes del librero a su izquierda. —Y estoy casi segura de que Axel estuvo en él.

—Con más razón… —intentó mantener la calma, pero la desesperación se apoderaba de él— deberías hablarlo con él.

—No puedo confiar ciegamente en un extraño que acabo de conocer, y que, además, ha estado siguiéndome.

El silencio de su guía le hizo saber que lo más probable era que esté golpeado una pared cercana, pero, contrario a sus suposiciones, Yaron estaba dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, en busca de Triber.

—Sabes, no soy el mejor para esto, ¿puedo traer a Triber?

—Sí, adelante. —Delfina dejó escapar una risilla—. No quiero ser la causa de un nudillo roto.

—Eso es problema mío. —Levantó su mano en dirección a su hermano, indicándole que lo siga al estudio.

—¿Delfina? —Triber volvió a su lugar, detrás del escritorio, mientras tomaba el teléfono que Yaron había puesto en alta voz.

—Creo que mi primer sueño tiene que ver con Axel. Yaron dice que hable con él, pero no quiero.

—Escucha, entiendo que sigues siendo ajena a todo esto, pero Axel tampoco te conoce y aun así decidió compartir sus sueños contigo, en una sala llena de personas. No te obligaremos a que hables con él, pero toma en cuenta que esto, para nosotros, no es un sueño íntimo. Es parte del futuro que ahora estamos viviendo, no te juzgaremos por ver algo que no controlas.

—Reúnete conmigo en la Sede, después del almuerzo —habló Yaron, llegando a una conclusión—. Te diré todo lo que pueda, y, si sientes que no estás satisfecha, podrás hablar con Axel. Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo harás. No hay presiones. Pero ven a la Sede, es lo más conveniente.

—Si no quieres verlo, Yaron se asegurará de que no crucen camino —completó Triber—. Además, en la Sede también está Ear. No es un Soñador, pero vivió las peores épocas de la tercera Luna, junto a ella. Sabrá un detalle o dos.

—Está bien —accedió Delfina, luego de unos momentos de duda—. Iremos a la Sede. Pero aléjalo de mi vista.

—Excelente. —Yaron elevó levemente las comisuras de sus labios—. Pasaré por ti a las dos.

●⃝●◦·

No fue hasta una hora después de la llamada a Yaron que Delfina decidió dejar de dar vueltas a su cabeza para ir en busca de un desayuno.

—Buenos días, hermanito. —Se abalanzó sobre la espalda desnuda de Nick, quien estaba lavando su taza en la cocina.

—Buenos días, hermana vidente. —Delfina golpeó suavemente su hombro, mientras deshacía el abrazo. Nick rio antes de continuar—. ¿O acaso todo eso fue producto de una de mis pesadillas?

—Me encantaría decirte que si —Delfina se sentó, de un salto, en la mesada, mirando de frente a su hermano—, pero temo decirte que realmente me secuestraron gracias a que tengo poderes para ver el futuro.

—Ni si quiere suena como algo real. —Nick sacudió su cabeza, mientras secaba lo que acababa de limpiar—. Pero confío en los Castle, ¿sabes?

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, tan ciegamente como tú.

—Oye —Nick detuvo sus actividades, tomando una mano de Delfina y que lo mire a los ojos—, Delf, te apoyaré siempre. Seas o no una Soñadora, o incluso si elijes no formar parte de la Alianza. —Nick midió sus palabras antes de seguir hablando—. Sostengo que deberías unirte a ellos, considerando que dicen saber cómo protegerte, pero si eliges no hacerlo, estaré contigo. Daré siempre lo mejor de mi para que estés a salvo. —La atrapó en un abrazo—. No quiero que nada te ocurra. Casi me da un infarto cuando te perdimos en la fiesta.

—Esta es la parte en la que te pones extremadamente cariñoso y sobreprotector, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú que crees? —Ajustó aún más el abrazo, mientras la amenazaba—. Comienza a rezarle al dios en el que creas si un día no respondes tu celular, ¿me oíste?

—Haré lo mejor que pueda. —Delfina rio. Se separó de él, para mirarlo nuevamente—. Yaron me llevará a la Sede en algunas horas. Estaré fuera de contacto, pero no estaré sola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te necesitan para algo? Creía que habían dicho que te darían tiempo. Zack dijo que no llamarían al hombre importante hasta el lunes.

—No es eso. —Su mirada dio una vuelta a la sala, antes de volver a él, esperando lo que pasaría a continuación—. Creo que ya tuve mi primer sueño.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Genuina sorpresa y emoción se apoderaron de Nick—. ¡Eres vidente! ¡Delfina, ves el futuro!

—¡Cállate! —La menor le cubrió la boca, los grandes ojos dorados de su hermano seguían clavados en ella—. Te pareces a Emma, por favor. Escuchaste a Zack, cuantas menos personas lo sepan, más a salvo estoy. No se lo grites a todo el edificio. —Quitó su mano.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Nick—. Pero, eres vidente.

—Dije que creo haber tenido mi primer sueño. No estoy segura. Es por eso que voy a la Sede. Yaron va a explicarme un poco más, y también quiere que hable con Axel.

—Consígueme una foto suya, y dale y mi número.

—Nick, por Dios.

—Me prefieres triste y sin pareja, eres terrible. —Se alejó hacia el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras Delfina gritaba a sus espaldas.

—¡De todas las personas en el mundo, te inclinas por mi acosador!

●⃝●◦·

—Bienvenida de vuelta. —Yaron le abrió la puerta de servicio que conducía al interior de la Sede. —Axel está con Ear en el laboratorio, así que no debería interrumpirnos.

—¿Qué hacen en el laboratorio? —Delfina comenzó a seguirlo hasta la sala en la que habían estado el día anterior.

—Pociones.

—Creía que eso era cosa de Zack.

—Zack entiende la ciencia detrás de ellas, sus usos, cómo administrarlas, y se encarga de educar a los Soñadores en relación a las visiones. Ear y Axel son los que hacen la ciencia, y preparan pociones nuevas. —Yaron abrió la puerta etiquetada como “Sala general” y le indicó que tome asiento—. Este fin de semana consumió una gran dosis de diferentes pociones, así que están trabajando para reponerlas. Además, le dije a Ear que estarías aquí, así que piensa mantener a Axel ocupado todo el tiempo, a menos que lo llamemos.

—Ese buen hombre me cae muy bien. —Se ubicó en el sofá que habían elegido sus amigos, en su última visita al lugar.

—A ti y a todos aquí. —Yaron tomó asiento frente a ella, en el sofá que habían ocupado los menores de los Castle. —¿De qué querías hablar?

—Creo que tuve un sueño. —Delfina quitó sus zapatillas con habilidad, y subió sus piernas a su pecho, adoptando una posición fetal, pero sin perder la energía en su voz—. Aún no puedo recordar nada sobre el secuestro, pero si recuerdo cosas con las que estuve soñando últimamente. Quiero saber más sobre los patrones de los que hablaron.

—Claro. —Yaron asintió, con la certeza interior de que Delfina era, evidentemente, una Soñadora—. Los sueños se caracterizan por presentarse numerosas veces seguidas. Una vez que uno aparece, se repite con frecuencia en incremento a medida que el hecho que predicen se aproxima a ocurrir. Por ejemplo, de haber soñado con el secuestro, deberías haber finalizado esta semana con, mínimamente, un sueño por noche. El truco es que son difíciles de recordar, pero cada uno posee un elemento identificativo. Cuanto más se repite dicho sueño, más elementos se suman a la lista. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Creo que sí.

—Podrías decirme algo más, sabes.

—Un golpe. —Delfina sonó sus nudillos antes de continuar—. Hace dos meses que me despierto por oír un golpe seco. Nunca logro identificar si proviene de un sueño o del departamento, pero se siente muy real.

—¿Se incrementó la cantidad de veces que tuviste ese sueño?

—Sí. Recuerdo que comenzó con una vez a la semana, o algo así. Pero, desde el lunes pasado, se presentaba una o dos veces por noche.

—¿Ya no se presenta?

—No desde que volví del secuestro.

Yaron se mantuvo en silencio un segundo, esperando algo más, pero nada sucedió.

—¿Y qué hay de Axel? Dijiste que habías soñado con él —continuó.

—Okey, no sé si quiero compartir eso.

Yaron pensó por un momento. Apestaba en situaciones sentimentales, pero Delfina había decidido llamarlo a él, y no quería involucrar más de lo necesario a sus hermanos.

—¿Crees que eso fue mi primer sueño? —Antes de que logre decidir cómo responder, Delfina le hizo otra pregunta.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo fue, y de que, probablemente, ese golpe ocurrió en algún punto del secuestro. Pero aun así me gustaría escuchar sobre Axel. —Ante su silencio, continuó—. Necesito saber más, si es que esperas una respuesta. Puedes confiar en mí. Se que soy temperamental, pero no explotaré porque me digas lo que soñaste, tampoco te juzgaré de ninguna forma. Confía en mí, en todos nosotros. Por favor.

—Soñé con sus ojos —soltó Delfina, en un segundo—. Soñé con sus ojos, y los reconocí cuando lo vimos de cerca, ayer. Pero también tuve una sensación extraña cuando lo vi, y no tengo idea de qué demonios fue, pero necesito entender. —Habló rápidamente.

—No puedo explicarte cómo se siente. —Yaron se inclinó hacia delante en su lugar, mirándola a los ojos—. Nunca tuve un sueño, y no sé cómo saben que acaban de tener uno. Todo lo que te puedo decir es que el resto de los signos indican que tus sospechas son correctas, pero realmente deberías hablar con…

—Tráelo —lo interrumpió—. Trae a Axel, hablaré con él.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, estoy harta. Quiero respuestas detalladas.

—Está bien. —Se dirigió a la salida.

En un par de minutos, Yaron regresó a la sala, con el joven a su lado. Axel vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros, bastante viejos, y una sudadera gris claro, la cual estaba llena de manchas. En los pies, lleva Converse que habían sido blancas, en algún momento, pero ahora estaban cubiertas de suciedad y un par de huecos.

—Volviste más rápido de lo que esperaba, ¿me extrañaste? —dijo Axel, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Solo estoy de paseo.

—Déjala tranquila, viene con más preguntas. —Yaron se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta—. Iré a tomar té con Ear, charlen. —Miró exclusivamente a Delfina antes de irse—. Dejaré las puertas abiertas. Si me necesitas, solo grita mi nombre.

—Como Kim Possible —bromeó Axel.

—No me pruebes, sigues en la cuerda floja conmigo. —Luego de apuntarlo amenazantemente, salió de la habitación.

—Me dijeron que quieres hablar conmigo. —Tomó asiento en el lugar que había abandonado Yaron.

—Quiero saber qué sentiste cuando me viste.

—Ríndete, si la respuesta que buscas tiene que ver con mariposas, no fue el caso.

—Estoy cansada de ti, hablo en serio. —Delfina bajó sus piernas y se dirigió hacia él, sentándose a su lado—. Creo que tuve mi primer sueño, y tú eres el único desgraciado que sabe cómo se siente. Habla.

—¿Tu primer sueño? —Axel se puso un poco más serio—. ¿No debería haber sido sobre Santos? ¿Recuerdas algo?

—No del secuestro, pero si un par de cosas con las que he estado soñando.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿No se supone que yo haría las preguntas?

—Te responderé luego de que tú me respondas. ¿Qué cosas?

—Un golpe, dos pares de ojos. Tus ojos.

—¿Yo? —Axel se vio honestamente sorprendido, aunque solo por un segundo—. Claro, tiene sentido. Mientras mi don me llevaba a encontrarte, tu soñabas con que te encuentre.

—Detesto que hablen así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan naturalmente sobre esto. —Una expresión de asco atravesó el rostro de Delfina.

—Es natural, para nosotros. —Axel, en cambio, le sonrió traviesamente, antes de continuar—. Cada Soñador percibe su don de una forma diferente. Para mí, el momento en el que un sueño se cumple, es como imagino que se sentiría caminar sobre lava. —Giró su cuerpo, colocando su rodilla izquierda sobre el sofá, para quedar de frente a ella—. Es un instante en el que creo que mis pies se están hundiendo, incluso me duelen un poco, y siento mucho calor en todo el cuerpo. Dura unos pocos segundos, y luego se va como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Te pasa algo por la cabeza?

—Eso tiende a ser un poco más general para todos los soñadores, pero, por supuesto, no es exacto. Como ya te dije, es como si todas las luces de una habitación se encendieran de repente. Sientes que acabas de encajar la última pieza de un rompecabezas, y te das cuenta de la semejanza que tiene con la imagen de la caja, ahora que todo está en su lugar. —Esperó a que Delfina le dijera algo, pero nada salió de su boca—. ¿Qué sentiste tú?

—Ah, no. —Le dio una mirada seria, mientras negaba lentamente—. No compartiré eso contigo.

—¿Y cómo esperas que te diga si habías soñado con ese momento o no?

—¿No te basta a ti con que yo te confirme que sí?

—Será suficiente para los Castle, quienes nunca tuvieron un sueño, y quienes confían en ti. Pero yo necesito más información.

—No he hablado directamente contigo por más de diez minutos consecutivos, pero percibo que te gusta negociar.

—Percibes correctamente, ¿acaso eres vidente? —se burló.

—Yo te diré lo que sentí físicamente, a cambio de la respuesta a un par de preguntas más.

—¿Acaso no tienes a Yaron para eso?

—¿Acaso no conoces a Yaron?

—Creía que no le tenías miedo. —La sonrisa se renovó en su rostro, mientras levantaba las cejas.

—No le temo, pero sé que no me dirá todo lo que quiero.

—Yo creo que ya aprendió su lección respecto a las mentiras.

—No lo sobrestimaré. ¿Aceptas?

—Acepto. —Axel asintió.

—Sentí un hormigueo desde el estómago al pecho, me lagrimearon los ojos, y creo que también estuvo la sensación de algo en mi espalda. Ahora, ¿por qué me seguías?

—No puedo creer que hayas gastado tu pregunta en eso. —La sonrisa de Axel se amplió, esta vez, dejando ver sus dientes—. Ya te lo dije, me ordenaron proteger a la cuarta Luna.

—¿Quién te lo ordenó?

—Ear, quién más. Los Líderes aún no saben de ti, los Castle se enteraron este jueves, y fue Ear quien vivió en carne propia la pérdida de la Luna anterior. Naturalmente, no quería que Santos vuelva a triunfar sobre una de ustedes.

—¿Alguna vez viste a Santos? ¿Sabes algo más de él?

—Ya dejé pasar una segunda pregunta, solo porque estaba dentro del mismo tema. Si quieres redirigirte hacia Santos, dime, ¿qué sentiste mentalmente al verme?

—Bien jugado. —Delfina se reacomodó, casi imitando la posición de su compañero, solo que subió su rodilla derecha a su pecho, en vez de colocarla sobre el asiento. Una vez de frente a él, respondió a su pregunta—. Fue como entrar a una sala familiar, con una chimenea cerca. También tuve una sensación de déjà vu.

—¿No percibiste nada desde la chimenea?

—Oye, eso…

—Tú también hiciste otra pregunta, y respondí. —Delfina sabía que Axel tenía razón, así que respiró hondo, algo exasperada, antes de seguir.

—La chimenea era cálida, e iluminaba la sala.

—¡Lo sabía! Eso fue definitivamente un sueño, sí eres la cuarta Luna.

—Dijiste que el don no se equivoca, ¿por qué te sorprendes?

—Ear te habrá dicho eso, yo dije que dudaba un poco.

—Ya te respondí, de vuelta a Santos.

—Pocos lo vieron, y olvidaron haberlo hecho. —Su expresión se oscureció, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. El truco de la poción _olvídalo-todo_ no es nuevo, suponemos que lo usa cada vez que alguien se topa con información que él no quiere develar. Es por eso también que suponemos que debes haberlo visto, o, al menos, a alguien importante. Tal vez, escuchaste algo.

—¿Nadie puede dar alguna descripción de él, entonces?

—No física, no.

—Genial —dijo, sarcásticamente, mientras la visión de ojos negros inundaba su mente.

●⃝●◦·

La noche del domingo, nuevos pensamientos abordaron la mente de Delfina, a penas tocar su cama.

Ya no tenía dudas, en realidad. Las descripciones de Axel encajaban con sus sensaciones, y la teoría que Yaron había refrescado en su mente indicaba que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Realmente tenía ese don.

Solo una pregunta se repetía en bucle: ¿se atrevía a unirse a ellos?

El lado bueno era que aclararía absolutamente todas sus dudas. Ya no habría barrera que separara lo que podía o no saber, y, si alguien decidía no contarle algo, Ear parecía dispuesto a brindarle todo lo que quisiera saber. Luego estaba la protección. Podría despegarse del silencioso terror que la había acompañado desde el secuestro, no tendría que preocuparse por tener compañía a todas horas. Sabría defenderse. Y, en teoría, también la ayudarían con sus sueños y visiones.

El lado malo era el peligro. Se estaría metiendo en el ojo del huracán, en el centro de una guerra que parecía haber estado activa durante décadas. Además de que eso implicaría abandonar parte de quién creía que era, de la vida que llevaba normalmente. Sus mayores preocupaciones pasarían de ser notas altas en una nueva canción o un día atareado en Golden Café, a secuestradores y sueños que predecían calamidad.

Era consciente de que las opciones se balanceaban a favor de los Castle y la Alianza, pero el valor no estaba de su lado al momento de dar ese salto de fe.

●⃝●◦·

—Odio mi vida. —Delfina dejó que su cabeza golpeara suavemente contra su casillero.

—¿Acaso tengo que enseñarte a ti también la cultura del café? —Diana sacudió su vaso reutilizable con el logo de Golden Café frente a sus ojos.

—Nos matarás a los dos. —Santino sorbió un trago del recipiente de su amiga—. ¿Por qué demonios estás tan cansada, de todos modos?

—Noticias de último momento: si soy lo que los Castle creen que soy —respondió Delfina.

—¿¡Qué!? —Soltaron ambos.

—¡No griten! Les diré los detalles luego, cuando estemos en casa, pero estoy un noventa y nueve por cierto segura.

—¿Segura de qué? —Kevin colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros, causando un pequeño salto de sorpresa—. ¡Oye! Tranquila, soy yo.

—¿Qué nos ocultas? —Nash apareció junto a su amigo, sonriéndole a Delfina. A su lado, los acompañaba Bruno, quien levantó su café en saludo a Diana, recibiendo una imitación del gesto como respuesta.

—Estoy casi segura de que mi hermano tiene un nuevo interés amoroso —mintió… a medias, pensando en la insistencia de Nick con conocer a Axel.

—¿Chica o chico? —preguntó Kevin, rompiendo contacto con ella.

—Chico.

Como si esas palabras lo hubieran convocado, Ben apareció en su visión.

—¡Cómo está nuestra princesa en esta bella mañana! —Se acercó al grupo, en un intento de abrazar a Bruno.

—Aléjate de mí, no estoy de humor.

—Nunca estás de humor. —Luego de hacer un puchero, se redirigió a Delfina con una sonrisa renovada—. Bromeo, sabes que hablaba de ti.

—No estoy segura, en realidad. —Delfina recibió su abrazo.

—Silencio, cubre mi rechazo. —Se separó de ella luego de unos segundos—. Solo estoy de paso, vine por Kevin. —Se giró hacia su amigo, quien había quedado a su espalda—. Tenemos la primera clase juntos, del otro lado de la escuela.

—¡Mierda! Nunca llegas a tiempo, maldito, vámonos. —Ambos partieron en la misma dirección, con Kevin reprochando a Ben, y Ben cantando mientras revolvía sus brazos en todas las direcciones.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó Nash, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo— ¿Alguno va a Química?

—Yo, por desgracia —respondió Bruno.

—Estas destinado a compartir tu vida con nosotros. —Nash le sonrió—. ¿Nadie más?

—Nosotros tenemos Literatura, así que nos veremos luego —respondió Diana.

—No extrañaba esta parte de la escuela en la que debemos separarnos —se quejó, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—No extrañaba absolutamente nada —corrigió Delfina.

Cuando comprobaron que se habían alejado bastante de ellos, su conversación se retomó.

—¿Ya sabes qué harás? —preguntó su amiga.

—No, y esa pregunta fue lo que me quitó el sueño.

—¿Hablaste con los chicos? —dijo Santino, refiriéndose a sus hermanos.

—Sí, de hecho. Ayer Yaron me llevó a la Sede. Le pedí que no te dijera nada, lo siento. Quería hacer un par de preguntas más antes de contarles.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta. Se que te tomaría menos de tres años decírmelo. —Santino puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Diana resoplaba.

—Si vuelven a ocultarte algo, comunícate conmigo —le dijo—. Me encargaré de asesinarlos uno por uno.

Comenzaron a dirigirse a su clase, mientras Delfina les pedía un favor.

—No tengo permitido caminar sola, o estar sola, así que serán mis guarda espaldas.

—A tu servicio —respondió Santino.

—Necesito compañía hasta la escuela, de la escuela al trabajo, y desde el trabajo a casa. Odio mi vida.

—No es muy diferente a nuestra rutina, no seas exagerada —dijo Diana—. Yo vendré a la escuela contigo, e iré contigo hasta Golden. Dependiendo del turno que nos toque, tu pésimo novio y yo tomaremos turnos para escoltarte a casa.

—¿Y qué hay de los días en los que tenga que quedarme a limpiar, o que deba abrir? Es injusto que ustedes desperdicien su tiempo por mí.

—Yo iré por ti los días que debas quedarte hasta más tarde, o te llevaré cuando entres temprano —ofreció Santino.

—Tampoco me parece justo. Y sé que la respuesta fácil es hacerle caso a tus hermanos, pero aún no estoy segura.

—Aunque odie decirlo, suena como la mejor opción. Pero charlaremos sobre mi punto de vista como espectadora cuando estemos solos. Mientras tanto, manejaremos la situación hasta que te sientas segura, no te preocupes. —Antes de que Diana pudiera seguir, Kyle apareció desde un pasillo a la izquierda de Delfina.

—¿Segura de? —preguntó, luego de haber saludado a su novia con un beso.

—Volver sola del trabajo. Para cuando salgamos, el sol ya estará oculto. Ya sabes, secuestro —respondió Delfina.

—Uno de nosotros saldrá temprano, junto contigo. Podemos acompañarte a casa, ¿verdad, Di?

—Es lo que le dije. —Diana bebió de su café, sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho.

—Hablaré con Jake, tomaré tu turno de limpieza, y problema resulto.

—No quiero que…

—No discutas, no cederé. —Le dio un beso en la frente, antes de dirigirse hacia otro pasillo—. Debo irme, los veré luego.

—Bueno, primera cosa buena que hace en los últimos, ¿qué, nueve meses?

—Lo conoces hace nueve meses. —Rio Santino.

—Exactamente, mi punto.

●⃝●◦·

—¿Estás bien?

Durante esa semana, Kyle tomaba los turnos de la mañana, mientras que Diana acompañaba Jake en las últimas horas de la noche, y lo ayudaba con la limpieza antes de cerrar. Era martes, y su novio volvía a hacerse responsable de llevarla hasta la puerta de su departamento, en los brazos de su hermano.

—Solo algo cansada —respondió la chica, aunque no era todo lo que recorría su mente—. Ya sabes, volver a la escuela, además del trabajo.

—No te creo. —Su novio colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros. —¿Qué te preocupa?

—No sé qué haré cuando no coincida turnos con ustedes. Nick no me dejará moverme sola por las calles, y no quiero que gasten su tiempo en acompañarme.

—Aunque insisto en que no sería problema tomar tus turnos o acompañarte, estoy seguro de que, si hablas con Nick, se ofrecerá a ser tu chofer durante esas semanas.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón. —Decidió abandonar el tema, antes de tropezar con sus palabras.

El resto del camino fue mucho más silencioso para Kyle, pero la mente de Delfina corría en un constante repaso de sus opciones, acabando siempre en la misma conclusión: lo más sencillo sería trabajar con los Castle.

Luego, la rueda comenzaba nuevamente.

●⃝●◦·

Las palabras de Axel y de Zack volvieron a ella como un rayo, y tuvo que admitir que tenían razón. Lo supo inmediatamente, no había duda.

La noche del miércoles, Kyle la dejó nuevamente en su casa. Nick estaba ocupado cocinando vegetales en el horno, usando uno de sus delantales favoritos, y con una de sus listas de reproducción sonando en los altavoces junto a la tele, donde se veía la portada de uno de los álbumes de Fall Out Boy. Delfina se ubicó en el sofá, pasando el tiempo con su celular, esperando a que su hermano le indique que debía poner la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Menos de diez minutos desde que ingresó al edificio habían pasado, cuando una puntada en su cabeza hizo que su visión se pusiera borrosa y sintió sus rodillas aflojarse.

—¡Nick! —A penas lo gritó, todo el escenario frente a sus ojos se hizo polvo.

* * *

_La nieve la rodeaba. Sentía desesperación recorrer su cuerpo, mientras se giraba a ver al chico frente a ella. Lo vio asentir a algo que le había dicho, aunque no pudo escuchar sus propias palabras._

_Ambos se separaron y, por un momento, corrieron en direcciones opuestas, para volver a encontrarse junto a un árbol._

_La nieve comenzó a dificultarles la visión, mientras parecían seguir en la búsqueda de algo._

_—Delf…_

_Su nombre abandonó los labios de Axel, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada fijando sus ojos en un granero a la distancia._

_—Oye…_

_La posibilidad de entrar al mismo cruzó su mente, pero, antes de que pudiera decidir si era una buena o mala idea, las palabras de su compañero lograron penetrar sus oídos._

_—¡Delfina, mira atrás!_

_A penas voltear, lo vio. Su cabello negro resaltaba incluso a la distancia y a pesar de la tormenta que comenzaba a formarse. Creyó oírlo riendo, fue entonces cuando tomó la mano del muchacho._

_—¡Corre!_

_Comenzaron a ir en dirección recta, hacia otro árbol, un poco lejano. No había nada más a la vista. Solo esos rastros de naturaleza y el granero._

_Una nueva ola de desesperación la invadió, apenas fijó ojos en el pie del tronco, aún a varios metros frente a ellos._

_Intentó gritarle a Axel, nuevamente, pero el viento hacía casi imposible que se oyeran, y también dificultaba su carrera. El miedo se unió a las sensaciones de desesperación y frío, mientras el árbol parecía cada vez más lejano._

* * *

—¡Delfina!


End file.
